


[授翻][贱虫]糟糕的主意

by SOL_immortal



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming In Pants, Dark Peter, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, Hurt Wade, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Wade, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Post Amazing Spiderman Two, Post Deadpool, Protective Wade, SO MUCH ANGST IM SORRY, Shower Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wade Has Issues, Wade Likes Peters Ass, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wall Sex, tons of fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal
Summary: Peter Parker不再是蜘蛛侠了。没错，他丢下了制服和那个人生，在Gwen死去之后，在Harry和他生活中所有事情都变坏以后。他整理好行囊然后离开了，去寻找一个不会让他想起纽约，一个不会让他在每一个角落看到Gwen的鬼魂，一个不会每晚做噩梦的地方。Wade Wilson不再是死侍了。没错，他叫他的客户滚开，当他被要求杀掉某个人……某个不应受死之人时。所以他离开了，整理好行囊，去往一个他脑袋里的声音不会朝他尖叫，一个能拥有一点点宁静的地方。当这个Omega Peter闯进了Alpha Wade的生活时，Wade告诉他要保持距离，别问关于伤疤的事情，也别因为他的热潮来打扰自己。他们的协议一开始很顺利，两人带着各自的秘密生活着，围绕着对方生活却不触及对方，直到那个Alpha开始盯着Peter看的次数越来越多，而那个Omega开始需要有人陪伴时。当Wade的过去意料之外地追上了他，Peter必须接受他的Alpha作为死侍的那一面，而这差点让他们分崩离析。但是Peter依然有他自己的秘密，而他并不确定Wade会作何反应。





	[授翻][贱虫]糟糕的主意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665354) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> 作者：NotEvenCloseToStraight  
> 原文：Bad Ideas  
> 说明：ABO，Alpha!Wade/Omega!Peter，有肉。作者设定这是加菲虫，在起源故事和角色上有些自己的设定。

第一章

 

Wade从他的啤酒里抬起头时，看到有辆老旧的面包车摇摇晃晃地停在了车库前。他没有费心站起来离开他的座位，他可不想去为一些迷路的嬉皮们指路。

然而，当一个瘦长的有着深褐色头发的人走出客座并朝司机挥手致谢时，他的眉毛确实抬了抬。

掸了掸灰尘后，那个男人—— **不，那是个孩子** ——在马路上跋涉，手里抱着一个褪色的红色背包。

“嗨。”

“怎么了，伙计？”Wade把手里的啤酒朝他示意了下，他注意到那个孩子一直设法保持着眼神接触，即使在足够接近并看到他那张绝对算是疤痕累累的脸之后。“你需要从哪儿搞辆拖车吗？”

“呃，什么？一辆拖车？不是的，我没有车。”Wade挺讨厌自己那么喜欢他那个紧张的笑容的。

“好吧，这里是个汽车修理厂。不是你的车出毛病了你还能来这儿干嘛？除非——”Wade打量着他，傻笑着。“我可没指望我租的男孩（也有男妓的意思）能赶在星期五晚之前到这儿，不过我不会争辩的。”

“什么？”褐发的人笑了，Wade禁不住对他的声音有了兴趣。“不，呃，镇上有人说你在招员工？他送了我一程。我想看看你是不是还在招人，还是说我这一天就这么被浪费了。”

“员工。”他看起来完全失望了，Wade喝干了剩下的啤酒。“不是男妓啊，真他妈可惜。就没想过干这行？我觉得你会发大财的。”

“这个，嗯，如果你不能给我一份我可能会需要的工作的话，以防万一，也许你能给我你的电话号码？你知道的，以备将来之用？”他真诚又可爱地歪了歪头，飞快地咬了下Wade至今为止见过的最丰满的下嘴唇，男孩瞥了瞥，又羞涩地回头看了一眼。Wade彻底凌乱了。

“你知道任何关于车的事么，孩子？”他都不知道他为啥会问，毕竟那孩子看起来几乎不可能举起一包杂货袋，更不用说在商店里工作了，但是很显然，当你长成这样的时候这些就都不重要了，因为韦德就在问他。

“我——我什么事都知道点儿。我学起来很快的。而且我绝对比看上去的要壮。”

“那办公室的工作呢？归档，账务，所有我懒得做的麻烦事。”

“是的，是的那个我也能做！”他细长的手指穿过那些愚蠢的浓密的棕发，挪着他的脚。“随便什么都行，老兄，我需要这份工作。”

“那它是你的了。” **很显然，只需要那双棕色的小狗眼和一点点微笑，我就会变成一个该死的傻瓜。** Wade从冰箱里又拿了一瓶啤酒。“你够年龄喝酒了么？”

“额，对，我当然到了。”那孩子掉进了邻座的位置，Wade转了转他的眼睛。

“我要假装不知道你在撒谎，还有，你只许在这喝，除非你回到自己家去。”

“我二十二了，我发誓。”他打开啤酒，Wade侧身看了他一眼。那瓶子绝对没被拧开，但那个男孩跟什么都没发生一样轻松地就把它拧开了。

“比你看上去的要壮。”Wade咕哝。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“没事老兄，没事。那么，你什么时候能开始？”

“今天？”Wade摇摇头并指着那个钟，上面显示现在早就超过下午五点了。“明天？”

“更棒了。你现在住哪儿？”

“嗯——我刚到镇上，就睡在星桥旅店还有——”

“我从字面上没听过他们还会出租房间超过一小时的。”Wade打断了他，转动他的脑袋刚好能看到一个真正足够令人印象深刻的红晕在那张脸上蔓延开来，覆盖在那些令人痴狂的锋利的颧骨上。“我在修理厂里有一个房间。不是很大，只是一个小工作室。但它和我的地方隔开了，而且很安静。浴室，厨房。如果你能交了额外的水电费，你就能住在那儿。”

“就这样？只用付公用费？”他听来很怀疑，不过Wade不怪他。谁会从一个把脸搞坏了的家伙那里得到一份不擅长的工作和一个每月只需付几块钱的住的地方，而没有 **一丝** 怀疑呢？

忽视了那孩子脸上谨慎的表情，Wade只是咧嘴一笑。“没错。就像一个信任搭顺风车的人一样接受这个棒透了的事实吧。当然这是一个坏主意，但绝对会很有趣。”男孩突然大笑起来，韦德对自己没有尖叫着从马路跑走而大大地松了一口气。“我的房子就在那边的另一个角落。如果你需要任何东西——”他伸出他的大手,当那只苗条的手同样坚定地握住他时，他很是惊喜。“顺便说下，我名字是Wade。”

“酷，Wade。我是Peter Parker。”

“很好Petey派，接下来我们需要清楚一系列细节。”Wade探过身去，突然严肃起来，Peter紧张地放下手里的酒瓶。

“很好，那么来吧。”

“我不喜欢谈这个。”Wade在他脸上画了个圈。“没错我浑身都是这些疤，没错这他妈的一直都很不舒服，还有没错，当人们盯着看的时候我有注意到。是的关于它们有很多很长的故事。我喜欢我的私人空间，所以尊重它。只要你想你就能喝我冰箱里所有的酒，直到你换掉它为止。我不在乎你是不是知道很多关于机械的活，我会教你。你只要别带着一脸蠢样四处乱晃然后准时出现就行。我会不停地说些不适当的废话，所以如果这烦到你了，你就说出来。还有，Peter，最重要的是——”他耸耸肩膀，背上和手臂上的肌肉在合身的长袖下面显眼地凸了出来。“最重要的是，我 **绝对** 是个Alpha， **全然的Alpha** ，宝贝男孩儿。虽然这些棒棒的抑制剂和一些气味受阻剂你可能在大部分Alpha、Beta或者什么你想躲开的人身上起作用，但它们对我不好使。从你走在那条操蛋的马路上时我就闻到你了。不过就让你那漂亮的屁股继续用那些药吧，什么时候你的热潮来了需要离开时，你 **他妈的告诉我** 就成，这样我们就能避免所有尴尬和麻烦的事了，你觉得呢？我在那种事上没兴趣。没在找一个Omega，没打算来一发后再处理接踵而来的那些破事。只要你看好你自己的荷尔蒙我们就没问题了，行不？”

Peter艰难地吞咽了口唾沫，Wade无法让眼睛不跟着追随那轨迹。“好的，老兄，我明白了。我一般一年只用算两次，所以我想一段时间内不会有问题的。嗯，不过谢谢你，真的。安全问题在将来会是一次很尴尬的谈话。”

“完全不是问题，伙计。你做你的事，我做我的。”

他们安静了几分钟，只是喝着酒还有看着太阳西沉。

“你从来没见过我的屁股。”Peter突然讽刺道。“你不会知道它到底漂不漂亮。”

Wade一咧嘴，他已经开始喜欢这个孩子的态度了。“是啊，但是我打赌你第一份薪水因为你这条紧身小牛仔裤不会留下多少想象空间的。转个身让我瞧瞧。”

Peter用手捂着嘴，大声笑起来，Wade诅咒着因此而有反应的自己。我对这个Omega没兴趣。 **我对这个Omega没兴趣。我对** ——

Peter站起来伸展下身体，低头看去。“我们能去看看那公寓吗？我想洗个澡。”他把背包再次在背上打个圈，然后微笑着等待，这对Wade的血压所做的事简直太无辜了。

**该死我百分之百确定对这个Omega感兴趣。这是个糟糕的主意。**

 

TBC

 

第二章

 

“Wade，这不是一个归档系统。”

“我不知道你在说什么，甜心。那些文件都在那个用来归档的柜子里，那么就是被归档了， **那么** 这就是一个系统。”Wade一边从给钻头换电池中抬头一边皱眉。“你还想要什么？”

“哦，好吧。”Peter把眼镜推到额头上很长一段时间，好让他来揉他的眼睛。“就只是因为你把这些随机的纸放在了一个有排格的柜子里，这不代表它就被排列好了，或者规整好了，或者是有序的了，或者就看着不像一个老鼠窝了。”

“作为一个三天没有梳头发的人你可是相当的粗鲁。”Wade呛声回去，Peter恼怒地呻吟道。

“ **首先** ，我有梳头发，它只是总看起来有一点——”

“像个老鼠窝？”Wade 气呼呼的说道，然后戏剧性地冲出了办公室。“我不是雇你来讨论 **头发** 的，Peter！闭上嘴然后去做秘书该做的事！”

“你都还没付我钱呢！”Peter冲着正在离开的Wade喊着。“上周五就是结账日了！”

“妈的，我很抱歉。”Wade 一下子改变了他的态度然后开始翻他的钱包。“说真的，Petey，我这么做太混蛋了。这都是我第三个迟到的结账日了吧？来，我会给你点额外的钱，因为我是一个健忘的混账。”

“我刚刚只是在……”Peter盯着在数百元钞票的Wade，“我的意思是，这又不是什么大不了的事情。你喂养我，让我喝你所有的啤酒，而且这并不——”

“这里。”Wade拍下一满手的钞票，“对不起，下一次你就用你那丰满漂亮的嘴巴做点除了叼着笔之外的事情然后也许——”

“ **Wade** ！”那个丰满漂亮的嘴巴震惊地张大了。Wade举起一只手。

“——然后提醒我该给钱了。老天，Peter，你以为我接下来要说什么？你把我当成什么人了？”

“我不会说的。”Peter捡起钱，边数边反抗道，但是Wade警告似的摇了摇头。“好吧，为了你给的这些额外的钱我就说声谢谢好了。”

“好孩子。”Wade赞同却又调情似的嘟囔着。“真是个好Omega，这么年轻的小家伙，会给你各种钱和——”

“走开你这个变态。”Peter冲他扔了一手的笔，而那个魁梧的机械师只是笑着回店里去了。

坐回他的椅子，Peter长长地叹了口气，然后沮丧地看着那一团糟的文件。在过去的六、七个月里，为Wade工作并不是一件多 **轻松** 的事，但这至少比其他的选择要好。另外，Wade会逗他笑，也对他很好，而这是他 **从未** 体会过的，不管是他作为一名记者的时候还是作为蜘——

Peter狠狠的把这个想法抛之脑后，捡起一个文件，然后坚定地标注好了它。他把注意力都放在了整理他老板几年份的文件上，如此就能不去想关于纽约或者所有他抛之脑后的事情了。

但是文件从来都是无趣的，所以，不可避免的，他的思想又跑到了最近一直跑去的地方：那个极度Alpha的Wade Woodrow Wilson（注：Woodrow Wilson是美国第28任总统，在漫威宇宙Earth-TRN245里他有一个侄子Frederick "Wheezy" Wilson，他在参军期间被纳粹俘获并被充当人体实验受试者，并因此获得了超能力，后加入死侍军团，但很不幸地，他在刚刚加入军团后不久便死于邪恶死侍军团的袭击）宽大的肩膀和他的坏笑上。

一开始的时候，Peter不能确定Wade的脑子是不是完全理智的，因为他老是看到Wade在工作时嘟囔着一个人自言自语。但是有一次Wade发现了他在偷看，他羞涩地笑着解释说当你总是一个人工作时，跟你自己说话都比完全安静要好。Peter无法反驳这点。还有那么一次，Perter弯下腰去捡一个盒子，他回过头发现Wade正毫不遮掩地色眯眯地盯着他。而那个机械师就只是向他挥着扳手，随意地说道：“现在抗议或者你就永远保持沉默吧，因为从今以后我就会 **经常** 大声地赞美你的屁股。而且你确定你没有想过当一名交际男？或者不管如今大家是怎么称呼你们这些“模特”的，因为老天我可以就——”

当时Peter翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩，屏蔽了那个人不着边际的话，然后回去继续工作。而结果就是无论他走到哪儿都会跟着一连串的“甜心”、“甜妞”和“小宝贝儿”。他并不在意， **真的不** ，因为那个Alpha从没在这件事上做过头。Wade做的事从没超过偶尔盯着看看，还有像说Peter名字一样自然的用那些词称呼他。总的来说，这真的不算坏。

而且说实在的，如果Wade没有在第一天就直截了当地提起他们的第二性别，Peter都不会觉得那个男人 **有** 第二性别。绝大多数Alpha都会待在一个没有伴侣的Omega身边，给他提供食物、衣服、保护，以及其他的一切，而Wade却就只是随他去。当Peter做了噩梦，知道自己散发着 **疲惫、恐惧、不舒服** 的信号波时，Wade都没从他面前的工作中抬头看他一眼。世上所有的Alpha都会自发地回应一个受伤的Omega。但是有一天，一个工具箱砸到了Peter的脚上，他差点都尖叫了。Wade却只是扫了一眼，问他有没有骨折，然后直接接着工作。

一方面，这并不公平，因为他就算有抑制剂和气味受阻剂，Peter对那个Alpha做的所有事还是 **过于敏感** 。Wade从一辆车底出来后伸展身体的方式。Wade喝啤酒时喉咙移动的方式。该死这太让人分神了。就算有那些神秘的——而且说实在的——可怕的伤疤，Wade还是个英俊的家伙。他的颧骨和坚硬的下巴还有那深邃的双眼，他宽大的手和更宽大的肩膀以及多到Peter想哭的肌肉。至少两百磅(ps: 91公斤）的身体，可能更多，而且实在是有 **太多肌肉** 了。

总而言之，太，让人，分神了。

”嘿，宝贝儿，你看够空气了吗？我刚刚把最后一辆车送出门了，今天就到这吧。”Wade突然打断了他的想法，把他吓得要死，然后穿过房间向他扔了一瓶他最喜欢的啤酒。Peter的手飞快地抬起接到了它。

Wade看上去有点触动。“你知道，我刚刚是冲着你的头扔的。你的反应神经还真快。”

“或许下次你该扔准一点。”Peter拧开瓶盖，喝了一大口，“我想今天的进展还挺大的。”

“赶上了多少？还是任然是一团糟？”Wade把头朝向外面，Peter跟着他走了出去。

“我理完一年份的了。收据，账单，更多收据，工作订单，购物订单，不知什么原因你保存着的东西。而这些总共才花了我一个月。所以，再过一年左右我应该就能做完了。”

“恭喜，”Wade踢过去了一把他平常坐的椅子，然后Peter瘫倒了进去，伴随着一声长长的呻吟。“你完成四分之一了。”

“所以，怎么，你在这里待了四年了？”

“对，刚刚好。“Wade喝了一口酒，而Peter明白他该放下这个话题了。Wade可以整天都在说些废话，但一旦话题与他的过往沾边，他一下就沉默了。Peter觉得没什么不好。他也不希望Wade问自己关于过去的事情。他们的协议挺好的，实行得也挺好的。

“所以，你很快就要走了？”Wade忽然以一种平常的语气问道，眼神飘向公路的远方。

“呃，我没这个打算？”Pater尴尬地挠着他的头，“这样行不通吗？我感觉我们相处得还挺好的？”他疑惑地摊开手。

“噢，不。我们之间 **真他妈挺好的** ，甜心。只是你看上去不像那种会待在这里很长时间的人，所以我只是在试着得到一个期限，就只是这样。”

“为什么你会这么说？”Peter皱眉道，“我住在这里，不是吗？我搬到了这里，天天在这上班。”

“是啊但你出现时只带了一个背包，又不像你之后又搬过来了其他箱子或什么的。而且我知道你在逃避着什么，所以我想着……”

“什么叫你知道我在逃避着什么？你怎么可以——为什么你会这么想？”Peter的音量抬了起来。Wade摇了摇头。

“我曾经也逃避过很多次，孩子，我知道那个表情。先说好，我并不在意你逃避的是什么，所以别惊慌了。我不在乎。也不想知道。如果你想的话待在这里多久都行。但如果你想离开了，我只是不想某天早上起来忽然发现你不在了。所以就只是提前告诉我一下就行。”

“这挺合理的。”Peter伸手拿了又一冰瓶啤酒，当Wade伸出他的大手时也递给了他一瓶。“不过，短时间内我不打算离开，所以。”

“很好。”

他们在沉默中坐了很久，嘬着他们的啤酒，跨过车场看着山林后的夕阳。这是Peter一天中最喜欢的部分。在工作结束之后，Wade会给他一瓶啤酒然后他们就只是坐在房顶上。有时他们会说话，大多数时侯不会。有时候Wade坐得离他近一点，其他时候Peter就独自坐在另一边。大多数晚上他们在一瓶啤酒后就会分开，有时候他们会一直坐到星星升起，而晚风开始变的冰冷起来。

今天晚上，Wade在沉默中喝完了第二瓶啤酒，然后站了起来，用他的手挠起了他光秃的头皮。“所以，想来我家吃晚饭吗？我不知道你平时吃什么，但是它们绝对没让你长胖一点。”

“额，行呀？晚饭听上去挺好的。但是，呃，你会做饭？”

“噢，他问我会不会做饭。”Wade以高音贝的声音嘲笑他，没看Peter是不是在跟着他就直接往他家走去，“为什么不呢，Peter，我是打算邀请你过来然后喂你吃拉面和薯片。老天，现在的这些孩子都他妈在想什么……”

“我就走在你旁边，Wade！别像个神经病似的跟你自己讲话！”Peter听起来有些烦躁，但是他在笑。而Wade给了他一个完全被冒犯了的表情，但还是用手抵着他房子的大门来让Peter走在他前头。

“你至少可以感谢我为你开着门。”他嘲讽地说，然后那个美丽的深褐发男孩从肩膀上对他抛了个微笑。

“我会的，如果你没有一直盯着我的屁股的话。”Wade向前靠近，夸张地舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后Peter就开始大笑了。“停下来！别再看着我的屁股了！或者至少做的 **隐秘** 一点！”，

“但是甜心它 **太** ——漂亮了！”Wade抱怨道，而Peter一直笑到了他走进房子里面。

*******************************

在一顿出人意料的美味晚饭和几瓶啤酒后，Peter感觉非常放松，他嘬着他最后一瓶啤酒，脑袋靠在Wade家的沙发靠背上。这个房子很舒适，但又很整洁。墙上没有挂照片，但是书柜却被塞得满满的。地板是实木的但是铺满了地毯。楼上的卫生间和卧室用Peter见过的最丰富的花朵图案装饰着，而楼上的主卧则完全是现代风，满屋的白色黑色和红色的家具。整个房子非常的奇特，很好笑却又恰到好处。

Peter几乎立马就有了家的感觉，被Alpha的气味所围绕着，然后他呻吟了，又长又低，然后闭上了眼睛。

他从没以这种方式在Alpha身边待过。作为蜘蛛侠，他花了太多的时间教会自己不要对Alpha和Omega有反应，以至于他从不清楚一个Alpha的气味能多让人放松和舒服， **或者** 多让人烦恼。而Wade就是这两种的结合体。坐在屋子里，被这么多Wade的气息所环绕着，Peter不知道他是想把自己埋在一个毯子做的被窝里然后再也不离开，还是赶紧逃跑，因为这些气味让他对他和那个Alpha之间的所有事都 **太过敏感** 了。

但现在，他只是往后靠了靠，一小口一小口地喝着他的啤酒，让他自己陷进了沙发，变得温暖而舒适起来。

**该死的** ，Wade想道。他从房间角落里带着一瓶新的啤酒出来然后在半路停了下来。Peter整个人瘫在沙发上，展现出他细长的双腿和那精瘦的肌肉，闭着眼睛然后把他的啤酒瓶口在那两片 **美丽，简直太美丽了** 的嘴唇上转动着。他看上去完全放松着，非常的舒服，就像他 **属于这里** 似的，而在Wade的胸膛深处，他的Alpha意识被激了起来。

**噢不，大大的不，绝对不行。**

“把它收回来。”Wade粗鲁地指示着，Peter不疾不徐地抬起了他的眼皮。

“收回什么？”他看上去很迷惑而Wade却想要亲他。想要把那迷惑从那深邃的眼睛中直接吻去。

**绝对不行大个子。糟透了的主意。退出这个任务，退出这个任务。**

“这个‘我太放松了，我想要的就是被抚摸’的电波。你快让我发疯了，所以该死的把它收起来让我能好好地坐在我自己的客厅里。我当时对你的Omega荷尔蒙是怎么说的？”他的声音比他想的更加严厉，然后他看到了Peter的态度立刻转变了。

“抱歉。”Peter坐了起来，放好了他的肩膀，回避着他的视线。“抱歉，我以为你不感兴趣，或，或者对这个免疫或什么的。我不是在试着——”

“我也许是不感兴趣，但是没有Alpha会对这个完全免疫，宝贝男孩儿。开心而放松的Omega会吸引我们所有的Alpha。”他把他的啤酒扔进了回收桶，依旧离Peter有一段距离。而Peter脸红着，他的手指来回滚动着他的瓶子，然后试着不去对那个巨大的Alpha散发出来的烦躁做出反应。

“你想谈谈你在逃避的是什么吗？”Wade在一分钟后说道，试着放缓他的语调来让Peter看上去不再像一只被踢了一脚的小狗。但如果这可能的话，Peter更加封闭了。

“不。”他坚决地摇了摇他的头。“不，谢了。嘿，呃，你知道的，谢谢你的晚餐。如果没关系的话，我想我要回去了。抱歉不小心压垮了你...用我的电波还是什么，而且我应该停止喝酒了，如果我明天想准时起床的话。所以……嗯，.我这就走了。”

“这没什么。”Wade 对他之前的举动感觉非常的不好，所以在那个男孩走过时他注视着他的视线然后微笑。“睡个好觉Petey派。”

这让他从男孩那儿得到了半个微笑，而Wade百分之百 **不想** 赞同地吼叫。

**我绝对百分之百不喜欢那个Omega。**

TBC

 

第三章

 

随着春夏交接天气逐渐变得模糊起来，生意也跟着起来了。公路旅游者、游客、夏季临时居民们全都聚集到那个离商店只有十五分钟路程的小镇上。为了处理那些拖车、瘪胎和换油的工作，他们工作的时间也更长了。

多亏了几堂速成课和他自己的常识和聪明的头脑，Peter在商店里变得有用起来。有越来越多的时间他会和Wade一起工作，而不是自己整天呆在办公室里，还有比现在再晚一点他会开车去Wade家吃晚饭，喝一杯什么的。每隔一段时间Wade会问他想不想倾诉， Peter每次都拒绝了。他不想让Wade掺和到自己过去的烂摊子里。他不想给一个已经有自己的秘密——甚至更多的人带来负担了。

而且他知道Wade有他的秘密。即使没有那些仿佛诉说着什么 **恐怖故事** 的伤疤，只要看一眼Wade从不放松的样子，他看所有事物的样子，他眼睛里总是流露出焦虑的样子，都在告诉Peter这个机械师见过的比他现在看到的还要多。这让Peter感觉离他更亲近了，就像他们都因可怕的过去而联系在一起，即使他们谁都没说起过这个。

这是Peter感觉最常放松的时候，自从…自从他被那只愚蠢的蜘蛛咬了以后，真的。他在这儿找到了一个家，和Wade一起，远离纽约，远离那些总是在提醒着他的失败的日常，远离那标志着Gwen的坟墓的漂亮墓碑。他烧了他的制服，收拾好行李然后跳上一辆公交，无论什么理由，进入了Wade的生活而且这感觉……很好。

Peter从没在一个像Wade这样“ **绝对的Alpha** ”的Alpha身边待过。即使这个男人是个Beta，他也会在任何情况下成为Alpha男性的。Peter被这alpha吸引住了，每次Wade朝他微笑时，他都觉得自己作为Omega的一面觉醒了并蔓延开来。他甚至不再注意到那些伤疤，只想用手指抚摸所有的伤疤，想要靠近去闻Alpha的气味，想把自己压在那个大身体上，让自己感到安全，这只有Alpha才能做到。

但是Wade并 **不感兴趣** ，所以Peter试图淡化它，试着不让自己冲动的想法和日益增长的兴趣打扰他们一起工作和平静的生活。

但是今晚不同。

今晚的噩梦比往常更加严重，Peter是哭着醒来的，浑身冒汗，当他伸手去找的时候……没有人在，因为他是一个人。

他在短裤外面套了件运动裤，跌跌撞撞地去他的小厨房里找东西喝，却发现在他天杀的冰箱里连点水都没有。

**操。操它的。Wade。想要待在Wade身边。需要待在Alpha身边。**

他急切的Omega意识盖过了他的理智，甚至没有过多思考，他几乎不记得自己有停下来抓起一件汗衫，他走下楼梯穿过很多街道来到Wade的房子跟前。门没锁，Peter悄无声息地溜了进来，打开冰箱拿出一瓶水，然后瘫倒在椅子上，把脑袋放在冰凉的桌子上试图冷静下来。

仅仅只是和Alpha呆在同一个房子里也对他有一瞬间的冷静作用，当他最终从梦靥中走出来时他竭尽全力不让自己呜咽出声。它们从来没像这次这么糟糕过，起码从他搬到店里来之后就没有过了。但是这次充满了尖叫和破碎的玻璃。那些完美漂亮的金发全部浸透了鲜血。当她意识到Peter来不及救她时在可爱的她脸上浮现的那个心碎的表情。

然后他呜咽起来，他试着压抑住颤抖的肩膀，试着保持安静。他最想要做的就是跑上楼梯，爬上Wade的床，但这根本不可能发生。不仅是因为Wade很可能会把他踢出门外，而且 **软弱，渴求，Omega** 这些词以前从未用来描述过Peter，而且现在也不会。

但是接着…… **感谢上帝** 。然后Wade下了楼，朝他走来。 

在那个男人开始说话的前两分钟，他的意识就清醒过来了。Peter听见他从楼梯上下来，知道他只是站在那儿看着。蜘蛛感应到的一切，还有他身为Omega的额外奖励——他的热感对那个Alpha的存在意味着Peter的每一次呼吸Wade都意识到了，每一次他深邃的眼睛追随他的身体，每一次那人交叉或者放下他的手臂，试图组织起他的头脑想着自己要不要说话。 

因此，Peter什么也没说，甚至连呼吸都没有，直到Wade转向门框，大声地叹了口气。

“你想不想谈谈这个？你浑身都散发着受伤和悲伤的气息，还有……就谈谈吧，好吗？”Wade抱着双臂，等待着。和所有本能——告诉他去抱着那孩子——斗争着。“好了Petey。都说出来吧这样咱们都能去睡觉了。直到你说可以了否则我的Alpha本能是不会放我去睡觉的。所以就……说出来吧。”

“那是个意外。好几年前了。她的名字是Gwen。”Peter慢慢说道。“她……她就是我的世界。嗯，她很美丽，很完美，有着金色的头发，还很风趣，而我……我杀了她。”这些话越说越快，他脱口而出，因为他知道现在说很安全。“这是个意外，我知道，但那依然是我的错。我就是救不了她。她过去——过去常常说服我别在学校里打架，我们很像，很聪明，给她拍照是我最爱做的事，她最想做的事就是去牛津读书，而我不想让她去。我不想让她离开我。”如今这个故事倾泄而出，痛苦冲刷着这个Omega，令Wade几乎无法呼吸。“我不想让她离开我，Wade。 **所有人** 都会离开我，我就是无法接受她也会离开我。 **我就是不能** 。但是然后——然后就太晚了，然后她就走了而我现在只求她在牛津，没有我，因为耶稣基督啊最起码她还能活着。还呼吸着。而且还是那么漂亮。”他缓慢而虚弱地叹了口气。“Wade，她那么漂亮。那该死的笑容啊。她有一头完美的头发。你说你喜欢我的头发，但是她的头发可与天使相称。还有她的笑。那漂亮的笑容，每每让我开怀大笑，而我所做的就只是让她哭泣，那么多次，在一切终结之前。那么多次。我总是会让她哭。”

“但这不是你的错，这是个意外。”Wade陈述着事实，Peter摇头，他的额头摩挲着桌子。

“她就不该和我在一起。她应该在大学里魅力四射然后和一些英国佬出去，吃着松脆饼喝着茶什么的。但是她和 **我** 在一起。我救不了她，老兄。我试过了，而我就是 **做不到** 。甚至用上——” **用上我所有的力气，速度，力量和条件反射** ——“我也追不上。我试着继续上学还有工作——还有其他所有的事。我那么努力去试了，但我总是忍不住停下看着她的坟墓，想象她的样子，想着在街上遇见她，然后最终我——我再也无法忍受了。”

“所以你收拾好然后离开了。”

“所以我收拾好然后离开了。”Peter迟钝地重复道。当然这故事并不完整，但它不能告诉Wade关于他的力量，关于替代了Harry的那只疯狂的怪物，关于那个陨落，他的网做不到的事还有那个恐怖、噩梦般的引发的折断从他身边永远带走了Gwen。他不能告诉Wade有关这些的任何事。

“她就是你梦到的人吗？”

“她就是我今晚梦到的人。我在大部分夜晚会梦到的人。”Peter静静地告诉他。“大部分时间都是。”Wade知道那意味着晚上还有 **很多其他的东西** 让这孩子无法入睡。有太多东西了。

Wade看着Peter努力保持平静，看着他的肩膀随着每次呼吸而摇晃，看着他握着塑料水瓶的手握紧又松开。如此多的 **伤痛，悲哀，救救我吧Alpha** ，这些信号从那男孩的身上散发出来，对于Wade来说不去管那男孩确实是身体上的痛苦，这真的很痛苦——就只是站在那儿，看着那孩子在自己面前斑斑破碎。

所以他不只是站在那儿。这真的是个糟糕的主意，但是Wade已经不在乎了，因为他再也忍不住了。

“该死的Peter，”Wade叹气，“该死的。我不该这样做，但是我不能处理这些情绪，你的所有这些东西。这是个糟糕的主意。我最糟糕的主意之一。”他用手抵着头呻吟着。“ **妈的妈的妈的** ，我现在必须要抱紧你了，可能要抱一整晚。要是不愿意你可以走了，还是我可以抱着你？你知道的，我只是抱着你因为这样最简单。行么？只是用我的手环住你，然后抱着你一整晚，因为你被吓坏了—— **而这把我吓坏了** ，好了来吧。”

在Peter还来不及反应问Wade **见鬼的** 他以为自己在做什么时，Alpha已经把他抱在怀里，搂在了他的胸前。

Wade径直走上楼走向自己卧室的时候嘴里不停地说着话，让他尽可能的贴着他，一只巨大的手按在Peter的脑后，直到男孩依偎着他的脖子然后深吸了一口气。“很好，Petey，把你的鼻子放在我的脖子边上，就这样。闻闻我的味道吧，这能让你冷静下来。我整晚都会抱着你，好吗？我处理不了你这样的感受，这让我的Apha神经都快疯了，这么悲伤，我完全对付不了这么悲伤的一个 **Omega** 。来吧我们要躺下了。小心你的头甜心，到门口了，好的，我们进来了。好了好了，来吧。”

他小心地放下Peter，用温柔的话语安抚他，放平他的腿，脱掉他的运动裤，只留下短裤和汗衫。

“这样是不是好很多了？好多了，舒服多了对吧？我们就躺在这儿。”Wade躺在他身边，Peter似乎哀鸣了一声，曲起身体靠近他。“我抱住你了亲爱的，没事了。到这儿来，从我这拿走你需要的。我们能解决这个的。只要靠近我就成，你只是需要一个Alpha来安慰你，没事。我们没事。一切都很好，宝贝。过来你这个瘦小的屁股，这样是不是好点了？好多了对吧。” 

他只是平静地说着，安慰着，胡说八道，直到Peter靠着他镇定了下来，长长的双腿裹住自己，把头枕在Wade的心口上。但他仍然显得很紧张，所以Wade把手滑下去放到T恤之下，这样他就能把Peter那小小的背给按紧了。

这就像扳动了一个开关，皮肤与皮肤的接触，而那Omega就像融化在了他的身上，他的呼吸几乎立刻就舒缓下来退回到了疲惫不堪的睡眠之中。

Wade稍稍放松了些，只是为了确保Peter靠着他能舒服点。现在这Omega睡着了，Wade的Alpha意识逐渐远去，向后退开，Wade终于可以正常呼吸了。

他从不擅长言语温柔和优秀的演讲，但是安慰这Omega就像与生俱来的一样，这一次他身边围着漂亮的男孩却没有感到尴尬。这一次Wade屈服于那股 **常常压倒一切** 的想要抓住他的冲动，他如释重负地松了口气，因为Peter没有立刻拒绝他。他知道他不容易接触，那么多伤疤和干燥的皮肤可不容易，但是Peter毫不犹豫地把身子贴在了Wade的身体上，把头枕在他的脖颈上毫不退缩，这是Wade **这么多年以来** 最深入的一次接触了，他又恨又爱，这多多少少影响了他。

所以，是的，也许Peter会在早晨抓狂，但是现在他信任而平静地躺在Alpha的手臂中，Wade抱着Omega整整一晚，因为他也需要这个。

事实上，他可能 **更** 需要这个。

*************************

Peter慢慢地，缓缓地恢复了意识，想知道为什么会感觉这么温暖，这么满足，感觉这么重还不想醒过来。

作为蜘蛛侠的这么多年，他那有一点点噪音就会醒过来的习惯似乎消失了。他挣扎着睁开眼睛，一切都还黑着，温暖而舒适，所以Peter又靠回去，手指抠着身下的枕头，又——

——又在意识到枕头其实是个胸之后整个人都僵住了，身体正随着另一个男人的呼吸而上上下下。

他克制住自己不去打他，不跳开黏在天花板上，他拼尽全力强迫自己再等等，评估下形势再说。

“回去睡觉，Omega。”Wade早晨那沙哑的声音从他身下隆隆地说，Peter **这才发现** 有只手在他背上磨蹭着画着小圈，稍稍往上一抬把Peter重新推回身子上方。

“还早呢，今天是星期天。回去睡觉。”当Wade向后滑去时他那低沉的声音也渐渐消失了，Peter试着让自己的肌肉放松下来，好继续回去睡觉。

但他现在正…… **跨坐** 在Wade身上，双腿在他腰部两侧，他的双手在Wade穿着的那条薄薄的T恤下面弯曲着。一只大手落在Peter纤细的臀部上，另一只还在轻轻地推他，哄Peter再靠着他。他们离得 **很近** ，Peter知道他的身体用不了多久就会明白他们 **有多亲密** 。他们确实是的，而接下来事情会变得很尴尬。这是一个糟糕的主意。

“为什么我——为什么你让我——”他开始问，但是一个Alpha式的移动后，因为被吵醒而不满的Wade发出低低的咆哮声，Peter闭嘴了，小心翼翼地把头往后一靠，试着保持不动，对于昨晚发生的事情他的脑子里一片混乱。

“ **睡觉** ，Omega。”Wade坚持说，他惺忪的声音依然带着点咆哮，他潜意识中的Alpha几乎就要浮出表面。“我仍然需要抱着你，所以紧紧抓住我直到我准备让你走。如果你不想要Alpha的贴身保护你昨晚就不该在这出现，带着那些个沮丧和鬼玩意儿。你只能等着直到我准备放你走。”他试图让自己听起来很懊恼，但他从未放松对Peter的桎梏，对于这Omega在他准备好前会离开的想法他的眼神不由得暗了暗，所以Peter深呼吸了一下，强迫自己又伸展开，把他的脸塞进Wade脖子的凹陷当中。然而这感觉太好了，他完全放松下来，两具身体躺在一起，心满意足地叹息着。

“好多了。”那Alpha低声吟唱道。“甜美困倦的Omega啊，就和我一起躺在这儿吧。让我抱着你，照顾你。”

Peter试着不对这种过度Alpha式的行为微笑，因为这和平时的Wade **太不一样了** ，但很难不让人感到满足。很难不感觉高兴。很难不为Alpha终于对他们之间发生的事情作出了反应而兴奋。

他纵容自己笑了出来，又闭上了眼睛。

********************** 

“你还好吗？”

下一次Peter抬起头时，Wade完全清醒了，深邃的眼睛死死地盯着他。“你还好吧，Pete？”他没了了咆哮的语气，这次他对Peter的桎梏明显放松了不少。

“是啊，我很好。你呢？你准备好……？”Peter没有尝试动弹，在离开前等待着Alpha的许可，他不想冒险因为离开太快而惹得那个男人生气。

“嗯，我现在很好。你能离开了，去吧。”Wade把手从彼得的衬衫下伸出来，放开了他，但当彼得开始向后滑动时，他扬起了眉毛。“也许别那样移动。往旁边。对，那样更好。” 

当Peter意识到为什么Wade要提醒他那样特别的移动方式后热度腾一下穿透了他，他的眼神没怎么和Alpha的相遇，小心地越过他下了床，两只手按摩着因为一整晚跨坐在那男人身上而酸麻的大腿。

“继续啊。”Wade猛地把头转向门口，彼得点了点头，迟疑地朝他笑了下，然后很快地离开了。

Peter身后那扇门一关上，Wad立马就拿来了一瓶乳液，把睡衣推到膝盖上，开始疯狂地抚摸着自己。

**该死的Omega打乱了我的生活，那么漂亮，那么漂亮，他真太漂亮了。他妈的忍不住想抱他这么棒的Omega可爱的Omega真想要那个男孩** ——

当他完事后，Wade把一只手搭在自己的眼睛上，呻吟着。

这真是个糟糕的主意，真是个 **操蛋的糟糕主意** 。

 

TBC

 

第四章

"Wade，Wade，从卡车里出来，拜托。”Peter踢着Wade的鞋子。“拜托了Wade，我需要你。我需要你，拜托了。”

Wade从车底下滑了出来然后从地板上蹦起身，“嘿宝贝儿， **_噢我的老天_ ** 我都等你说这句话等好几周了。你是想要抵着卡车做？还是想要我躺在地板上，还是...？”（指的性wwww）他歪着头，深深地吸了一口那甜蜜的，纯粹的Peter的味道。这味道今天感觉更浓烈了，而Wade悠闲地想着他是不是因为在上周晚上和Peter一起度过而变得更敏感了。

“说点什么，亲亲宝贝儿。”他说道，而Peter什么都没说。“地板？卡车？办公室？或者你 **_需要_ ** 我在什么舒服的地方？不过继续这样叫我的名字，我 **_喜欢_ ** 这个。”他试着逗男孩笑，但Peter却根本没有理睬他。

“在这签字。” Peter递给Wade 一个板子和笔，“好的，然后签这里。翻页，就这里。在这和这签你的缩写（W.W.W），谢谢。”他现在已经适应Wade了，适应了他的那些评论，他几乎一条筋的大脑，而他一般笑笑然后就这么过去。但他今天感觉有一点奇怪，所以他只是忽略了这些话。

“所以，我的奖励是什么？看在我签下了我的灵魂的份上。”Wade挤动着他那不存在的眉毛，试着得到Peter的回应，但是Peter连眼睛都没眨。

“这签的不是你的灵魂。”Peter一边说道一边翻着另外一叠文件。“但这个没准是，请签在这里谢谢。”

Wade为Peter今天缺少的幽默细胞翻了个白眼，飞快地签了字。“那这个是关于什么的？”

“你的工作执照需要更新，你一个月前收到的通知，让你把这签了然后寄去市政大楼因为这是那些卡车中的一个的工作订单。你真的应该打理好这种事，你必须在省里有一个合同来让你的生意合法。还有，你需要签了这个监察官的文件因为——”

“你猜怎样，”Wade打断他，“你为什么不就学会仿造我的签名，然后就别再拿这种垃圾打扰我了？我很确定我是雇了你来做这些纸面的东西的。”

“没问题，Wade。噢，还有一个，就在这里……” Peter又把笔递给了他，引来Wade嘲讽的目光。

“你真的有在听我说话吗？还是我就只是在——”

“是的，午餐吃三明治听上去不错。”Peter恍惚地说道，Wade因为自己被完美忽视了而不可置信地张大了他的嘴巴。“谢啦，Wade，你能把我的做成火鸡的吗？”Peter背对着他一边挥了挥手一边走回办公室。

Wade朝他甩了一个淫荡的眼神，但没起作用，所以他干脆吼了一声，而Peter还是在发呆。“你今天真让我火大，Peter！”他喊道，微笑着。“好吧，丽莎。”他转向了卡车。“来看看你发生了什么吧，准备好了吗亲爱的？我保证我会很温柔的。这是你的第一次吗？我保证你会和我一样享受这个的。噢天呐。”Wade大笑了起来。“妈的我把自己搞坏了。真遗憾今天那人没觉得我好笑，嗯？不过他今天真是太烦人了。好像我就是为了给他做三明治而存在地似的。也许如果他能跪下来然后——”

“Wade！我能 **听见** 你！”Peter喊道。“如果你要和自己说话那就 **小声点** ！这样至少你旁边的人能 **_真的_ ** 完成点工作！”

“对，他是个小婊子。从忽视我的幽默到因此冲我喊。就是个爱抱怨的 **_婊子似的_ ** 小家伙。”Wade用他的手划过车顶。“但你是我的好女孩对不对，丽莎。你不会跟我抱怨的对吧？我打赌我可以让你舒服地呼噜。”

“老天呀。”Peter 正对着他的后背说道，Wade差一点就吓得叫出来了。“说实在的，和你自己说话，还有一个尖叫？认真的Wade，振作一点。”

“我是在跟丽莎说话呢，“Wade反对道，“因为她不会介意我这么特别的疯狂劲。而且这不是一个尖叫，你这讨厌的家伙。这只是一个...一个 **_嘶喊_ ** 。就像个女妖。女妖的那种恐怖的嘶喊。”

“无所谓你怎么说，Wade。把这签了，我忘了。”Peter又递给了Wade一个文件而Wade沮丧地呻吟道。

”Peter，我更喜欢当我不用做这些书面工作，和你因为我的可爱而笑出来的时候。这整个签东西的废事儿和你完全严肃起来真的是……呃， **_嘿_ ** ，你怎么了？”Wade的身体在他靠近Peter以后绷紧了起来，他好奇地歪着头，深深地吸了一口气。

“什么也没有。你又怎么了？”Peter回击道，不舒服地揉着他的脖子，重心前后移动着。他的香味散发地更加浓烈了，包含着一种强硬的感觉，让Wade想要舔他的嘴唇。

“噢，不错的反击，Peter派。”Wade眯起了眼睛，“但说真的，你到底怎么了？你整个人都……”他挥了挥手，“我不知道，混乱得不像你了。我没法决定我喜不喜欢这个。”他靠近了一点，又闻了一下。“而且你闻起来……到底怎么了？”

“没怎么样。我字面意思上正完好地站在你面前，你在说什--Wade- **_WADE_ ** ！退后！”Peter的声音忽然提高，当这个大家伙向前揽过了他的腰然后把他挤在他坚硬的身体上时，“妈的Wade， **_放开我_ ** ！”

“就闭嘴然后过来。”Wade紧紧地抱着他然后把他的鼻子放进了Peter的脖子里，深深地呼吸着。“Peter你是不是——噢，噢噢噢 **_Omega_ ** 。”他低沉地吼道，而Peter喘着气，膝盖软了下来，逼迫着Wade用手臂搂住他的腰好让他能站住。“真好闻，Omega。”Wade嘀咕着，向前摆动着他的腰，而Peter扭动着靠近他，小声地呜咽，陷在Wade的胸膛里，然后又一次低下了他的头来让这个Alpha闻到他。

“ **_是的Alpha。_ ** ”他呻吟着，而Wade，听到了这些此刻听起来棒极了却又错谬的词，将他从失神中扇了出去。

“ **_妈的！_ ** ”他喊道，将Peter从他身上推开，” **_妈的Peter你在热潮期_ ** ！什么鬼？！”

“等——为——为什么你要推开我？”Peter问，他的声音模糊不清。当这个Omega向他晃动过来时，Wade威胁般地吼着。

“我告诉过你当你需要时间度过你的热潮的时候要告诉我！”他怒道。“不要昂头挺胸地在我的办公室里晃荡然后把你那 **_天杀的荷尔蒙_ ** 散发得到处都是！”Wade依旧在低吼着，深深地喘着气，感觉到自己的身体已经对 **_Peter，Omega，热潮_ ** 都反应过度了，而他在试着离开时差一点绊在自己的脚上。

“我没在热潮！”Peter 反对，摇晃着自己的头来试着清醒点。“那还要三周呢，我只是今天感觉有一点奇怪。酸痒，容易生气还是什么的。”

“噢真的？什么事都没有？那为什么在我靠近你的时候你差点就毁了你的裤子？”Wade退到了卡车的另一边，举着他的手来阻止Peter过去好像他觉得这个Omega会蹦到他身上似的。

“Wade我没有——”他的句子戛然而止，Wade勾起了他的嘴唇冷笑。

“你还在 **_咕噜_ ** ，Peter，咕噜着你每个 **_天杀的字_ ** 。如果靠我这么近就能如此强地影响你的话，那你绝对不可能不在热潮期。去收拾个包，找个宾馆度过这周。滚出我的店。”

“这没什么，”Peter又摇摇头。“我可以就呆在楼上，我不需要离——”

“不行，绝对不行没门儿。你只要 **_闻起来这样_ ** 就不行。”Wade真的用了块抹布遮住了他的鼻子。“给我滚上楼然后收拾个包。你可以开我的卡车进城。”

“Wade我是认真的，这只是——” Peter发出了一声轻柔的喟叹，在他身体的第一股冲击时拱了下身。“妈的。你知道吗也许我的热潮是来了。但是我还是可以——”

“对，没错，这就是你的热潮。赶紧解决了这个，Omega。离开我的店。我得花整周来把这股味道挥发出去。天杀的Omega气味，不能让顾客进来还是什么的。”Wade发着牢骚，而Peter转身跑去了他的房间，眼睛里含着泪水。

几分钟后等他下来时，Wade正在给他卡车的副驾驶装着一箱水，一些能量饮料和一箱看上去像是零食的东西。

“我可以自己买这些，Wade，这没什么大不——”Peter在Wade挫败地吼了出来时闭上了嘴。

“你看。”Wade甚至没在看着他，依旧在抽着气，试着保持他的距离。“Pete，Alpha会本能地做三件事：保护Omega，给Omega提供一切，和让Omega怀孕。所以，”他摔上了车门。“我在为你提供东西。而通过把你送走是 **_我在保护你_ ** ，相信我。而我总的来说有点被惹火了，因为我居然会感觉自己需要做这些，所以在我改变主意 **_不让你走_ ** 之前，为什么你不把你那漂亮的屁股放进卡车然后离开这？第八大道上的Blue宾馆对热潮者很友善，他们会照顾好你的。去那里然后就——就——他们会帮忙的，好吗？”

“谢了伙计。我对这个真抱歉。”Peter试着不要太感性，但因为热潮离他这么近，他完全没有力量抵抗这些荷尔蒙，所以他的声音哽咽了起来。“真是太抱歉了，我真的没打算——我不知道这会发生的这么早。我真对不起，Wade，我什么都做不了，我真抱歉——”他近乎歇斯底里，而Wade向他迈进了三大步，他没法抗拒 **_沮丧的_ ** Omega，将将能控制自己站立着，他的全部都在想要护住Peter然后把他俩锁在房间里一个礼拜。

“这没什么，Peter，这没什么。不是你的错。就只是，走吧。”他强迫着自己离远点然后把手臂抱在了胸前。

“Wade——”Peter又试着道歉，但是Wade摇了摇头。

“ **_走吧_ ** ，Peter。”

********************

知道那个漂亮的小Omega **_独自在旅店里度过热潮_ ** 却没他在身边时，Wade简直度日如年。

他对自己 _回应了_ Peter而恼火不已，更糟糕的是，他体内的Alpha也对那男孩产生了强烈的兴趣。那么多年的训练，那么多年 **_残酷_ ** 的生活快要把他的第二性征给消磨没了——除了他的侵略本能之外。但是无论如何，Peter重新回想起了一切。Wade发现自己想在晚上打电话过去确认Peter是否在床上。想给他食物，买东西给他。他想要抱住那孩子的需求越来越强烈，Wade根本就走不进办公室，他站着吃饭，而不是坐在Peter的位子边上，只是为了确保自己不会干出点傻事。

和男孩共度热潮这个合乎逻辑的想法 **_吓坏_ ** Wade了，要是真走到那一步的话。事实上，把Wade **_吓出屎来_ ** 的事是当他的Alpha意识出来之后Peter这么快就顺从了他。因为这表示Peter只是 **_假装_ ** 没被他影响到而已，因为Wade先 **_假装_ ** 没被Peter影响到……好吧，这使他们进入了一个糟糕的境地。

所以他没有在车库地板上就要了那Omega，而是不顾一切地让Peter赶紧离开，以此试图拯救他们两个。

现在他所能做的就是盯着钟，喝水，想知道他的Omega什么时候能回来。

**_不是我的Omega。不是我的Omega。他妈的不是我的Omega。坏透了的想法。我有史以来最坏的想法了。_ **

********************

“嘿。”Peter平静地说道。Wade抬起头来，遮着眼睛来挡住午后的阳光。他不是不知道在公路上开着他的卡车的人是Peter，只是偶尔假装没察觉到那孩子头上每根完美的头发也挺不错的。

“欢迎回来。”他把椅子踢向Peter，然后躺在自己的那把上。“看来你需要喝点什么。”

“谢谢。”Peter倒在院落里的椅子上，长舒了一口气。“哦真是谢谢了。”

“那么……你这周过得怎么样？”Wade用一首烦人的曲子边唱边问。“你都干了什么？”

“你要是继续用那种语气说话我会打碎你的下巴的。”Peter疲惫地说道，几乎是一把撕开瓶盖然后咕咚咕咚灌下去。“再给我一瓶。”

“悠着点，先吃点东西。一会儿酒精上头会烧死你的。”Wade劝他，想说些类似的 **_安抚_ ** 的话，而Peter只是转了转那双漂亮眼睛。

“我明白，Wade。这么多年我一直在处理这个。我只想睡会儿。再给我一瓶我就能很快度过了。这周我几乎没怎么睡。”

“这里有些水。”Wade扔了一瓶水在他手上，Peter呻吟着，但还是打开了它慢慢嘬着。

“那么，我们能开始这个尴尬的谈话了吗？哇哦谢谢你的批准，你真是个好人。”Wade清了清嗓子，“因为你最近经常围着我转所以你的热潮也提早了。你的身体已经不习惯在这么多的时间里有个Alpha存在了。而我作为‘超级Alpha’，我想这可能压垮你了。”

“是啊，我也这么想。”Peter揉了揉他的脖子，“关于这一切，我再次说声抱歉。我甚至没想到——”

“哦，我还没说完尴尬的事呢。”Wade打断他，“我不知道你的Alpha去世了多久，但也许你该想想——”

“你说什么？我的谁去世了？”Peter皱紧眉头，Wade也同样皱紧了眉头。

“呃，Gwen？我不知道你失去她有多久了但是——”

“三年左右。”Peter仍旧皱着他的眉头。“但她不是我的Alpha。”

“只是因为你们没有正式结合并不意味着她就不是你的Alpha了Petey，当然了高中的孩子没有结合但是——”

“Wade。别跟我解释生物学了，乖乖听着。Gwen不是我的Alpha。她甚至都不是 **_Alpha_ ** 。Gwen是一名Beta。我们曾经都是Beta。”Wade只是眨了会眼睛，Peter深吸一口气。“直到少年时我才成为一名Omega——” **_在被一只放射性蜘蛛咬了一口然后变成了一个怪物之后。_ ** “我们就假装我是个Beta，然后就……适应了。”

“那又怎么样？是她帮你度过热潮期的？还是你暗地里找了一个Alpha来帮你？”Wade试着让自己不像个变态似的问些关于高中性生活的细节，但没办法，他就是个 **_他妈的变态_ ** 。

“她帮了我。用尽一切办法。”Peter说，盯着空茫茫的路面。“这是她完美的另一个原因。”

“然后自从——”Wade告诉自己别问，但是 **_该死的_ ** 他必须要知道。

“我只是自己来处理这些。我从来没有过一个Alpha。”他翻了Wade一眼。

“从来没和谁在一起过。”

Wade手中的玻璃瓶碎成了百万片，他低头看了看，却对被撕裂的双手毫不关心。因为Peter还 **_他妈的是个处子_ ** ，这足以让他心中的Alpha想要仰起头来嚎叫。

“老天，你还好吧？”Peter跳下去去拿毛巾，在Peter看到那些割伤已经在自愈之前Wade就快速地把自己的手包扎好了。“那是什么鬼东西？”

“瓶子裂开了。已经很脆弱了，刚刚只是挤压得太用力了而已。去他的厂商，一年比一年便宜。哇哦，Peter，这真是……从来没有？ **_从来没有过_ ** 一个Alpha？”

“从来不需要。不管是和Gwen一起时，还是从今以后。

…考虑这个太像是在欺骗她的记忆了。而现在——我现在只是习惯了自己一个人来。”Peter奇怪地看了他一眼，有点担心Wade **_毫不_ ** 关心自己的手。“这很……奇怪吗？你看起来好像有点被吓着了。”

“没有，绝对没有。这怎么会有问题呢？完全不是问题。你不需要一个Alpha，从没有过Alpha，这很好。不管你想要什么，Pete，Petey派，Peter亲爱的——”Wade似乎说得有点停不下来了，他没法让自己的脑子从“ **_Peter Parker是个该死的处子_ ** ”这个小小的细节里出来。

“停Wade，你现在让我觉得很诡异。”Peter喝完了水，躺回到椅子上。“你这周忙吗？”

“还行吧。就是打扫一下商店，然后回去做书面工作。”Wade终于设法使自己的大脑回到正轨，试着把大部分句子拼凑到一起。

“是啊，一点都不奇怪。”Peter轻轻的笑了，“我明天会处理的。在此之前我大概需要三十六小时的睡眠。”Wade只是点点头，他可不信自己会不让处子Peter在自己身上睡觉。

“Wade，听着，我知道我们没怎么说起过这个，也没尝试做什么，但是……但是谢谢你。谢谢你明白当时发生了什么，而我却没有注意到。还有谢谢你没有拿这事取笑我，诸如此类吧，因为这整件事实在太难堪了。”

“哦，我一定会取笑你的，别担心。”Wade插嘴道。“相信我，笔记本上都写满笑话了。我只是在等一个合适的时机，只要你一安顿好，等到差不多快忘记的时候我会立马让你想起来的。”

“没关系。”Peter一只手拉扯着自己的头发。“但还是谢谢你让我……嗯，我是说，那天晚上我的噩梦。我没意识到我需要——不管那是什么吧，但是那——我很感激——是的，为所有的事。”

“这是我听过的最糟糕的一句话。”Wade放下那条血淋淋的毛巾，伸手去拿一瓶水来洗手。“我是说，真的是一句非常糟糕的句子。你到底上过大学没有？”

“去你的，Wade。”男孩叹了口气，把头埋在手里。“别在意。我只是要去睡觉了。我他妈的太累了，太情绪化了，还不能处理你那些东西。”说到最后他的声音都在颤抖着，Wade摇了摇头。

“该死。”他叹了口气，他知道他要做蠢事了。“别那么做。到这儿来。”Wade伸出一只大手，Peter抬起头来。“好了，咱们都知道你正一个人度过这操蛋的热潮，所以过来，让我来帮你。”是的，就是像这样的蠢事。但是Peter小心翼翼地伸出了手，让Wade拉近自己。

“你怎么舒服怎么来，好吗？我不会咬你的，我也不会把你从大腿上推下去。所以行了，别这么看着我。”他说，Peter转过身直到他能在椅子上跨过Wade，纤长的双腿覆上他的大腿，手臂松松地圈着他的肩膀，头靠在他的肩上。“就是这样。”Wade把手放在Peter的背上，直到他能穿过他的衬衫，就在他紧身牛仔裤的腰身之上。“只是需要一点点，对吧？一点点皮肤接触。也许你不需要靠一个Alpha来度过这周，但是有人来帮你冷静下来也没啥坏处，对吧？”

“谢谢。”声音仍不稳定，Peter靠着他，他的鼻子紧贴着Wade脖子上的气味腺，深深地呼吸着，直到全身紧张地都快流血了，在那个魁梧的Alpha胸膛上变得软若无骨。“Wade，谢谢你。我太需要这个了。我甚至都没意识到……谢谢你。”他说话时的嘴离Wade粗糙的皮肤太近了，相触后那Alpha咽下了一个愉悦的呻吟。

Wade倾斜过椅子直到靠着墙为止，这让Peter更靠近他了，Omega满足地叹息一声，把鼻子贴得更近了。

“这太疯狂了。” 几分钟后，Wade说，他布满老茧的手指在Peter背上一点点移动着，在那美丽而完美的肌肤上。“我被训练不会去关心你到底是什么性别，因为这会干扰到我的工作，而且好多年了，我甚至没注意到任何人。但是不论是什么原因，你……你又把我唤醒了。你第二次走上公路的时候，我就没有胜算了。你闻起来太棒了，Peter，你根本不会知道。你闻起来就像 **_家_ ** ，而我甚至不知道那是怎么样的。你真是可笑，又风趣又聪明，我总是问自己，为什么你还留在这儿，还让我把手像这样放在你身上。我这双全他妈是伤疤的手。还有你想让我靠近你，我知道你想。当你认为我没在看的时候，当你每次朝我笑的时候，我都知道。我讨厌它。我是真的，从生理上 **_讨厌它_ ** ，因为我一直告诉自己，我再也不会让自己失控了，而你把我逼成了 **_这样_ ** ——完全成了一个Alpha。我的Alpha一直 **_控制着_ ** 我，所有的这些本能，对此我无能为力。就像现在，我真的不想抱着你，我想告诉你快去睡觉，保证你的小屁股明天能好好工作，但是相反，我正坐在这儿抱着你，直到你没事了才行。我的Alpha **_需要_ ** 抱着你，这么多年了，这是我第一次无法忽视这股该死的原始占有欲。但是没关系，对吧？我能就像这样呆在这儿。这没有任何意义也不代表我们会更进一步。因为这就是你需要的，对吧？只是一个能让你安定下来的Alpha。不是为了分享你的热潮，也不是想要照顾你。我们一起工作，只是偶尔你会多需要点儿。我们很好，因为试图把这事成真可是一个万分糟糕的主意，不管我想不想要它。所以我们不会的。还有我们很好，对吧？咱们之间没事，对吧Peter？”

Peter没有回答，他也不再说话。Peter甚至没动，他低下头看到男孩很快就睡着了，长长的四肢仍旧紧紧缠绕着Alpha的身体。

“是的，很好。”他闭上眼睛，在Peter的头上轻轻吻了一下。“没关系，你基本上算是在我的爱情宣言中睡着了，或者至少我承认是一种非常不健康的迷恋。反正没人真的想听这些狗屎。没事。”他叹口气，抬起脑袋。“没关系。我就坐在这儿死都不会动的直到你没事为止，因为这就是我今天想做的事。这可能是我有过的最坏的主意了，但是没关系，对吧？因为我还不想让你走，宝贝男孩儿。我知道会有这么一天的，但不是现在，好吗？”

Peter当然没有回答，Wade默默为此感激着，又把他抱得紧了一点。

 

TBC

 

第五章

****************

“我的小甜心呢？”Wade在办公室和车库里来回徘徊着。

“哦，它们在那儿。”他摇头，停下来盯着那瘦长的身体趴在一辆汽车更换电池盖。

“我想念它们。你让它们躲在办公室的椅子上已经几个星期了——”

“Wade。”Peter听到他的话放下手中的活，挺直身子对面前的人咧嘴笑了一下。“不要在提关于我的屁股之类的话了。你想做什么？”

“你完成的差不多了？”Wade歪歪头，竭力地伸长脖子想看Peter的屁股。

“是的，差不多。如果你离我远点让我安静的做完，那么只需要两分钟。怎么了？”

“是时候该到镇上的杂货店看看了，除非你晚餐想吃苏打和饼干。你要来吗？”

“嗯……”Peter想了想，试着弄清楚在商店关门前还需要做些什么。他很确定所有的文书工作都做完了，直到明天晚些时候，这辆车才会被接走。所以——

“我可以用我的手，或者我的嘴——”Wade在说话，但他发现Peter的眼睛开始因发呆而变得无神时，又住口了。

“老天啊，Wade，我只是想了一会，然后你就开始——”

“我不提供。”Wade反驳道。“但我可以。想让我出价吗？”他向Peter淫荡地咧嘴一笑，向前倾着身子，笑眯眯的看着Peter默默与他拉开距离。“你想要我给你，对吧，Peter？”每次他的话让Peter陷入沉默时，他总是笑个不停。

这漂亮男孩通常总能得偿所愿，然而即使快四个月后，Wade依然还会时不时地逗逗他，而Peter能做的只有嘲笑他并尽快转过话题。

“不。哇哦，天啊，Wade。不过，我想去镇上邮寄一些东西顺便理个发。然后我所有的牛仔裤都穿坏了，所以你知道，也许还要逛商场。”

“是啊，咱们Peter的发型有点失控了。不过你不需要新的牛仔裤，我喜欢那些后面被磨出洞来的裤子，就在你那小屁股上。”Peter朝他扔了一块抹布，Wade大笑起来。

“那就走吧。哦，嘿，你的脸上有点什么——”wade指着Peter的干净的下巴，孩子用手背擦了一下，在脸上留下一个很厚的黑色印记。“是的，就是这样。完美。”他开心的用手指向男孩作了个射击的姿势，然后吹着口哨走了出去。

Peter跑到楼上去换衣服，恰好瞥见镜子里的自己。“浑蛋——Wade！！”

他可以听到从车道传来那个混蛋的咯咯笑声。Peter抓起一块毛巾，擦拭着油污，对着镜子板起脸试图对那个家伙生气，但却忍不住笑了出来。Wade……真好。

******************

Peter理完发后感觉好多了，很快就到商场买了些衣服。他穿的衣服大部分都是在工作时被油污损坏了，在热潮之后他扔掉了几件而不是花钱去干洗。

说到他的热潮，在确定Wade已经进了里面的杂货店之后，Peter溜到街对面那栋不伦不类的建筑里，想要找一些东西来帮助他的下一次热潮，像毫无准备的迎接热潮这种情况不能再发生了。

上一次他毫无防备，住在酒店的那个星期简直是酷刑。虽然Wade是对的，Blue酒店专门帮助omega度过热潮，他们有隔离声音和气味的房间，额外的大浴室还有一个绝对beta的员工。在Peter从热潮中挣脱出来的任何时候，只要拨打“9”键，就会有人带着新鲜的水和小点心出现，如果需要，还会帮忙换一下床单，然后再悄悄地消失。在他快要抑制不住时，beta主管甚至还向他保证如果他需要一个alpha度过热潮，酒店会谨慎的挑选并送到他这里。如果难以接受的话，beta很乐意购买一些物品来帮助他应对那些糟糕的热涌。

想到有一个强壮的alpha和一个真正的结可以帮他离开这些痛苦，Peter几乎要流口水。但又想到是一个陌生人和他一起度过热潮，他就忍不住想呕吐。这和他和Wade在家时候的感觉一点也不一样。并不是说Wade是他的alpha，但他不想要其他的任何alpha，完全不想。

所以Peter在网上查了那家店，然后直奔后门去了，他知道在那里有很多对omega有帮助的物品。他拿了几个他最喜欢的东西，尽量不去看收银员的眼睛，然后匆忙地回到门口，把黑色的袋子塞进背包里，走进杂货店去找Wade。

“嘿，找到你需要的了吗？一些漂亮的短裤和透明的背心？”Wade站在早餐区的走廊里，穿着一件宽大的连帽衫和长牛仔裤，尽管外面的温度高达29度。Wade在很多年前就不再试图在商店附近隐藏自己的皮肤，但在公开场合，他不想被人盯着看。所以他的帽子遮住了他的大部分脸，还戴着墨镜。看到alpha这么不自在，Peter非常难过，尤其是当他对自己如此照顾的时候。

“哇。”Wade很欣赏地吹着口哨。“头发看起来真不错。让你看起来至少像个男人。在你转身之前我敢说绝对所有——”Peter用手捂住Wade的嘴，Wade还在说话，嘴唇紧贴着他的手掌，他可以感受到摩擦他掌心的感觉。他告诉自己不要因此发抖。

“我们是在公众场合，Wade。”他严肃地说，Wade对他皱了皱眉头。

“所以，当我们独处时，我可以说所有这些事情，你爱它，但在现实世界中，我必须表现出我没有为你那迷人的小弹跳筑一座神坛——”

“Wade！”Peter笑了起来。“该死的！别说了！别说了！！”

Wade知道Peter在开玩笑，他完全知道这一点，但他还是凑近Peter，在他耳边轻轻地咆哮着，这样他就可以看到那个男孩脸红的样子。只是这次彼得没有走开。

事实上，Peter只是歪着头，对着Wade粗糙的面颊，轻轻叹了口气。

Omega。

Wade在很长一段时间后终于离开了，他们站得太近了，甚至不能称之为随意的距离，彼得在几乎装满食物的购物车旁边跌倒了。“哦，我把你所有的麦片都吃光了。”Peter说，试图缓和一下情绪。他能感觉到从Wade身上散发出来的“感兴趣，想要，来这里”的信息素。Peter知道他需要在那一刻之前把自己的感应控制住。

“卧槽。”Wade喃喃道，动了动他的肩膀，感谢Peter转移了话题。他伸手从货架上拿了几个盒子，“那面包呢？”

“嗯……我们还有。哦，还有牙膏，我可不要。”

“那你自己买吧。”Wade突然不说了，他抓住面包把它扔到车里。“你有没有把信寄给你姑妈？”

“是的，她因为我给她寄钱而生气，但没关系。我不会什么都不做而让她帮我付抵押贷款的。”

“你是个好孩子，Peter。”

“如果没有梅姑妈，我是不会有现在的。”他回答道，继续沿着过道走着。

Wade结束了这个话题。他知道Peter把他所有的薪水都寄给了姑妈，这也是他付给彼得这么多钱的部分原因。他也知道梅姑妈总是打电话责备Peter这样做。

他们一起买些杂七杂八的东西，这很可爱，就像是一般家居生活的方式。他们一起做晚餐，还有Wade在彼得晾干衣服的时候洗盘子，或者如果他们没有抽出时间来洗，就把彼此的衣服叠起来。

这样一点也不干扰他们中任何一个的想法，事实上，在Peter热潮的这几个星期里，自从Wade在门口抱住Peter以来，他对Wade做的任何事都小心谨慎。戏弄，调情，当他微笑的时候他那漂亮的眼睛闪闪发光。即使Wade因为感觉太强烈甚至还咬了Peter，他无法控制它，至少他不会再否认对Peter有兴趣，只是任由事情按他们想要的方向发展。

自从Peter不再做噩梦，Wade也不再有那些尴尬反常的Alpha过激行为，所以他俩之间又恢复了美好。可能普通人之间的关系注定是普通的，但他们谁都没有普通的经验，所以这一切都很新鲜。

他知道不管他们干什么都不会好起来的。但有时Peter会不由自主地盯着他瞧，就好像Wade就是他的整个世界一样，就像所有Omega想要做的那样——和他在一起。

在那些时刻他变得自私起来，他不想停止。即使掺和进一个Omega是他有过的最糟的主意了。

“Wade。”打断了他的沉思，Peter放柔了他的声音，令Wade简直想要跪下奉上这Omega想要的一切。但是当他抬起头准备讲个笑话时，Peter的眼睛除了甜蜜就没有其他的了，这让alpha紧张起来，立刻察觉到了危险或者什么令这孩子紧张的东西。

“怎么了？”他快速问道，Peter只是笑着把目光转向一边，Wade朝那瞥了一眼。

狗娘养的。Wade面无表情地默默诅咒着。在下个收款机旁的男人绝对在盯着他们。不是那种“哎呀你的脸好奇怪”的方式，而是“你难道不该去死”的方式。

“没事，”他撒谎，“只是这帮家伙没见过像我这种脸罢了，你能怪他盯着我看吗？只是因为你习惯了这张破脸不代表其他人也习惯了。”

“你骗人。”Peter说，但他的声音依旧很轻柔，而且并没有把问题推到一边，Wade咧嘴一笑。

“你可分辨不出来。我玩扑克脸游戏很到位的。让我们回家把这些都放好。然后你就可以像个优秀的Omega那样为我做饭，替我的脚按摩了。这是为什么我要一直留着你。”

Peter对这答案转了转眼睛，把话题放到一边。

Wade在离开小镇之前没说什么别的，即使那样，他说的做的并不多，而他现在则非常平静地、非常冷静地从座椅底下摸出一只点四五口径的手抢，把它放在大腿上。

“Wade？”Peter问道，他不紧张，甚至都不担心，因为Wade的爱意Peter足够信任他不去多问什么。他仍然只是摇摇头，闭上了嘴。

Wade早就发现了坐在离他卡车几步远的黑色轿车里的两个人，但他不会告诉那孩子他们是来杀他的，或者是试图杀他。老实说，只要他甜美可爱的omega被保护得严严实实不会受伤，他欢迎这些不知好歹的人他妈的来试试。

他从未想过让Peter看到他黑暗的一面。

而且他绝对不会告诉Peter此刻他脑子那些操蛋的想法。所以他只是平静的开着车，Peter静静地坐着。

对于Omega来说，Wade没有表现出不安或者担心那些明显是在看着他们的人，这也许会是个小小的安慰。

但是当Peter注意到Wade举起手搭在抢上时，这可不仅仅是不安的问题了。

Peter把目光望向车窗外，突然发现自己对坐在旁边的alpha一点也不了解，他的心里不知怎么的，有些不舒服起来。

TBC

 

第六章

回到小镇的这一路上很平静，Peter很高兴他们终于又到家了。

Wade把车开进商店后停好车，打开了司机那边的门。“你从我这边下来。”他很冷静地指示道，没有离开座位。“呆在我身边，等我们进了屋，我们要把杂货卸下来，你今晚就在我家睡觉。如果你需要你房间里的什么东西，最好现在就告诉我，我们一块儿去拿。今晚你住进我家后就不能离开了，行吗？”

“你不是在问我的意见，对吧？”Peter咬住漂亮的下嘴唇，Wade想伸出手去抚摸他，安慰他，但他只是握紧了拳头。

“没错。我劝你别和我争辩， **照我说的做** 。否则我就要对你上Alpha的手段了，我会 **强迫** 你，而我觉得这会使我们现在这段浪漫可爱的小调情受伤的。但不管你是自愿走进去还是硬要我用肩膀扛着进去，你今晚都 **会** 呆在我家的，所以，你想怎么来？”Wade甚至没看他，说话时他的眼睛坚定地沿着马路朝小镇望去。

“不需要。”Peter 让声音保持低沉舒缓，试着对那男人表现出平静与信任。“不需要这样，我会按你说的做的，Wade。我只需要去我房间几分钟，很快的，只是把我的行李放好，再拿点过夜的衣物。”他不想给Alpha压力，不想再煽动他了，所以他咽下了他的骄傲和任何可能会说的聪明话，只是顺从于他。

他 **相信** Wade能处理这堆事。而且他必须承认他还有一点小高兴——Wade第二次感觉到了危险，他想把Peter和自己一起锁在屋子里，把他关在安全的地方。Peter知道这大概是Alpha的保护欲作祟——Peter靠 **他** 活着，因此Peter在 **他** 的保护之下——但他还是很高兴。

另外，他也不能对Wade说别担心他。真的，在他的蜘蛛感应、速度与力量下，Peter相比Wade有更好的装备来面对危险，但他不 **打算** 告诉他这个。这会是个糟透了的主意。起码现在是。

所以对于Omega来说，现在最好就是安静下来，服从于他，让Alpha做他需要做的——保护他。

这是Peter一生中第一次愿意这么做。

“这没什么。”Wade说，“走到这边来，站到我前面。快去拿你要的东西，我会跟在你身后，好吗？”

他挪了挪好让Peter出去，他从容地朝公寓走去，Wade在他身后一两步远的距离紧紧跟着。

Wade跟着他上楼，在前门等着，Peter急忙把那只黑包从成人店里藏好，再拿了些衣服。

他还掏出他放在抽屉里的小箱子，抓起他的蛛网发射器和几盒蛛丝溶液。

如果今晚有事发生，他绝 **不会** 坐以待毙。

他一出现Wade就把他推下了楼梯，帮他抓起装杂货的袋子，跟着他进了屋子。

Peter从没见Wade这么紧张过。那完美有力的下颚紧闭着，当他把房子锁上时背部肌肉绷得紧紧的。在他们身后关上了一扇安全门，前门也被闩上了。一道Peter从未发现过的后门被上了锁，当他好奇地敲窗户时，突然醒悟上面的双层玻璃很明显是防弹玻璃。

这栋房子在五分钟内从一个舒适的小窝变成了一座地堡，Wade仍然在踱步。

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”彼得静静地问，把他的包放在厨房的桌子上。

“不。”Wade很快地说，然后消失在楼上的房间里。“Peter！”他叫了起来，Peter猛地一动，跑上楼去迎他。“永远在我的视线里。就在这儿，宝贝男孩儿。”

“当然了，Wade。”他不想吵，所以他站在卧室门口看着Wade把他的床推至靠墙，抬起地板，从里面拿出一个大号的黑色粗呢行李袋，在他放下时叮当作响。

“里面是什——”

“别问。”

于是Peter闭上嘴，安静地等着，直到Wade满意地检查完袋子里的东西是否完好为止。“过来。”他回到楼下，检查完所有的锁，把那个大袋子扔在备用卧室里。“你想看电视吗？随便玩吧，嗯？”

“是的，当然，这很好。”Peter只是点点头，因为Wade并不是真心想问他。

“我要出去确保其他地方都安全了。你把我身后这扇门锁好，除非我回来否则不许打开它，明白吗？”

“当然，没有问题。”Peter努力让声音保持平缓，好不让任何焦虑情绪投射到Alpha的身上——虽然他真正想做的是把Wade推到墙上，质问他。比如那两个盯着Wade的暴徒到底是干嘛的？为什么他们的黑车跟了他们好几个街区？为什么Wade对这些武器处理得如此自如，又是什么触发了他Alpha的保护欲？

Peter内心某个小小的部分想问这保护欲是因为Wade担心他的员工Peter，还是担心Omega Peter。因为最近Wade表现得很 **感兴趣** ，Peter喜欢这样，但他 **想知道——** 他 **真的** 很想知道Wade是否打算让他俩睡一张床。

不是没听说过有些保护欲过度的Alpha为了安全问题要求未结合的Omega睡在他们身边，因此在这种情况下，Wade的举动 **完全** 不会显得不合时宜。但Peter绝对 **不会** 问这个的，绝对不会，他只是等待着并听从Wade给他的任何指示。

最后，Wade对他所有的准备工作都很满意。商店被锁上了，卡车停在房子边上，每扇门都闩上了，每一张窗帘都拉上了。

“坐下。看电视。放松就好。你饿了吗？“Alpha紧张到几乎说不出话来，只是在房间里边踱步边蹦出几句简单的短语。

“我可以吃，如果你愿意我可以去做饭。看看电视听起来不错，我在公寓里没怎么看过。”Peter不是很饿，但他明白Wade仍然不是真心在问他，他可能是想要喂他什么的，所以Peter让Wade为他食物，让他去选频道，他们看了两小时的喜剧，直到Wade开始放松，哪怕只有一点点。

“你想谈谈吗？“Peter问，看到Wade紧张起来他都想踢自己了。

“不想。”他几乎厉声说道，Peter一直在期待着，但是当他被 **拒绝** 时，他震惊了。当然，这只是他的Omega因为被Alpha严词拒绝而把这当做了一个坏信号，但他仍然惊讶于它造成了多少伤害。但是他用力吞咽，把这种感觉弄掉了，他沉默着，试图看着韦德走出视线。

Alpha激动地用大手揉搓着大腿，大部分时间在自言自语，有时看会儿电视，还时不时地站起来踱步。然后，他会转身盯着Peter看几秒钟，好像是要确保Omega没有动，然后回到沙发上坐下，把整个过程循环一遍。

又过了一个小时，Peter终于决定不再忍受Wade那满满的的 **焦虑、不安、好斗和危险** 的情绪，他决定做点什么。

纯粹出于本能，因为安慰一个焦虑的alpha从来都不是他所习惯甚至 **需要** 的技能，Peter等待着，在Wade后退之前站起来向他走去。

“Wade。”他慢慢地小心地向他靠近，Wade确实后退了一步，以保持他们之间的距离，Wade这种强烈的脆弱感令Peter震惊了。Wade在这里，几乎是冲任何胆敢试图接近房子的人咆哮着，但当他太靠近一个Omega时，他却开始后退了。

突然间，Peter意识到Wade对他们之间发生的一切都很紧张，就像Peter那样，这同时让人感到安慰和恐惧。

但Peter忍不住要接近，他要 **做些什么** 来帮助alpha。 **他的** alpha。于是他轻轻地清了清嗓子，伸出一只手，掌心朝上，请求Wade的注意。

“Al——alpha。”这个词从他口中说出有种到了外国的感觉，这种顺从一点都不像他，但对Wade的影响是很直观的。Peter可以看到他宽阔的肩膀垂了一点，可以看到他的眼睛有些平静了，红色部分退了下来——他把这当作一个好迹象，作为Wade允许他靠近的许可。“我想我该睡觉了。我很累。”他集中精力于 **安全、温暖、平静** 的感觉，这样alpha就不会再紧张了。

“去我床上。”Wade哼了一声。“那儿最安全。”彼得迅速地点了点头。

“当然。是的，那很完美。因为我在你的床上会很安全。你正在做一项伟大的工作，你知道，”他慢慢靠近，当他们几乎相碰时，他歪着头露出脖子。“保护好我们的家。”在Omega顺从和平静的姿态下，Wade又开始呼吸了，Peter等着alpha做出行动， **希望** Wade没有……好吧，他并不知道如果Wade对他的动作没反应的话会做些什么。

“Peter——”但Wade听起来毫无信心，好像在担心万一他读错了空气似的，所以Peter急促地呼吸了一下，又前进了一步，默默祈祷着他没有把人惹急了。他们之间的距离彻底消失了，他把额头抵在Wade的肩膀上。

“谢谢你保护我，alpha。如此强大的一名alpha。”Peter让他的声音软化到几乎是在Wade的耳边低吟。“好alpha，我等不及今晚睡在你的床上了。会平安无事的。我在这里——在你的守护下没人能得到我。”他用手指点在Wade的胸口，描绘着他的下巴和嘴唇。“这么好的alpha。和你在一起——在家里，我会很安全。”

“ **Omega。** ”Wade的声音很低，它几乎是亚音速的，隆隆地穿过他的胸膛，Peter颤抖着，呜咽着，整个服从行为对他有如此大的实际影响——对此他完全没做好准备。

**这太棒了。我的alpha，想要你。**

Peter并不打算投射任何东西，但他知道当alpha的手绕在他的腰上抱住他时，他的感觉就已经传递给了Wade。

“让我领你去。”Wade平静地说。“照顾好你。把我的Omega放到床上。”

Peter没坚持，他几乎无法思考——因为Wade管他叫“我的Omega”。Peter不确定在他的一生中是否如此幸福过。

所以当alpha举起他时，Peter抱得更紧了，他的双臂绕住他的肩膀，把脸埋在他的脖子上，轻声叹息着。

Wade发出一声轻柔的声音作为回应，该死的简直就像在呜咽，在上楼时一直紧紧抱着他。

Peter把床上的罩单弄得皱巴巴的，他让本能回巢，又推又抖的直到把自己裹成一个茧。他在公寓里的床也总是看起来像这样，但alpha不会做那种事，所以Wade只是看着他，脸上带着浅浅的微笑，在Peter终于在床上坐定时一直温柔地说着废话。“好Omega。这里很安全。我会照顾你的。你会没事的，我就在这里。你是 **我的** ——小甜心，甜美的Omega。”

Peter没有回答只是静静地再三保证他很安全来让alpha安心，他知道Wade会保证他的安全的。他会整晚待在这里，一想到这个他就忍不住发笑。Wade大惊小怪地确认他真的塞进毯子里了，他把他的额发抹开，当Peter试图钻到被窝里面去时，Wade因为瞬间丢失了他的踪影而小小地咆哮了一下。

最终，Wade满意地确认Peter真的平安无事了，才转身离开。

“谢谢你。”Peter平静地叫了一声，alpha又转过身来。他两大步走到床边，捧起Peter的下巴，他们的嘴相吻了很长时间。

Peter的脸上留下了一个巨大的笑容，他的双颊绯红，Wade跌跌撞撞地下楼了。

********************* 

他睡得很晚，远远超过了他平时起床的时间。他裹在Wade的毯子里，既暖和又安全。他可能会睡更长时间，但是在9:30他的电话响了。

**< 来自：Wade>**

**我知道我们需要谈谈昨晚上的事了，你准备好了就下来吧。**

TBC

 

第七章

 

************* 

Wade已经在做饭了，他一边在超大的煎锅上翻着煎饼，一边为接下来要进行的本世纪最尴尬的一次谈话替自己打气，昨晚Peter把他体内所谓的Alpha完全唤醒了。

那孩子干得很漂亮，他说了所有能让Wade保持镇静的话，顺从的安抚他，甚至让他自己被抱上楼。Wade看到Omega在床上做了个窝，如果他当时没有那么紧张和偏执，他可能也会一时冲动爬进去的。当Peter为了让他保持理智而说出这些话时—— **_好alpha，强壮的alpha，在我们的家里我会很安全的_ ** ——这正是他需要听到的，他知道这就是Peter会这么说的原因。

但Wade还是 **_发自内心地_ ** 深深 **_爱着_ ** 它的每一秒，这就是问题所在。

当然，alpha已经两次逮到Peter心烦意乱的时候了，两次Wade都会在他耳边轻声细语，温柔地抚摸他，注意不让Peter感到难受。但这是alpha的 **_做法_ ** 。他们照顾Omega，不管他们是否已结合，有情人或者只是一个陌生人。 **_Alpha总会照顾Omega。_ **

但当一名Omega安抚一个alpha时，那会更复杂、影响更 **_大_ ** ，那是……危险的边缘。因为alpha会从肉体上得到慰藉。不会仅限于触摸，或是一个拥抱。往往一开始的接触就不单纯，而且很快就会升级成强迫事件，因为一个Omega完全无法阻止一个野性全开的alpha。因此，当一个没有结合的Omega抓住机会为alpha提供安慰，这…… **_更复杂_ ** 。

但Peter还是这么做了。为了他，他向他伸出手去，他想要被Wade抱着，主动去触碰Wade，他咬牙记着自己到底发挥了多大的自制力才离开男孩独自躺到楼上的。

尤其是在 **_吻了他_ ** 之后。

Wade还在为此懊恼。但Peter一直……这个Omega只是…… **_操蛋的我当时到底在想些什么鬼？_ **

他恐惧着那场他们将不得不开始的谈话。或者更糟，他们 **_不会_ ** 有什么谈话。他准备好了要和Peter度过完全正常的一天，他们一起工作，好像没什么不对似的，因为真的，对他俩来说这么做是最好的——完全忽略他们的过去和那些麻烦，无视他们对彼此日益增长的的感情，就这么把日子过下去。他知道如果他告诉Peter这一切都是他太过alpha的结果，男孩会微笑着点头然后让这事就这么过去。

但是Wade **_讨厌_ ** 这个主意。

 

***************** 

 

当Peter走进厨房的时候，Wade连后脊梁骨都感觉到了。Omega闻起来像是睡着了，像家的味道，还有他自己的味道。他都没意识到自己从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟。

“早上好。”他咬着牙说，用咳嗽来掩盖住他的呻吟，因为Peter仍然穿着他的睡裤和长袖衬衫，睡颜看起来无比地可爱，在他床上睡了一夜后他 **_闻起来也像Wade_ ** ，这真是…… **_操_ ** 。

“嘿。”Peter醒来后不久，他的笑容又甜又软，Wade猛地转回到炉子旁继续做饭，试图掩盖他 **_明显_ ** 已经起来的兴致。“你在做煎饼吗？”

“是的，抓住盘子。你睡得好吗？”Wade错过了回答，他正把新鲜面糊倒进煎锅里，面糊发出了响亮的咝咝声。“Pete，你睡得好吗？”

“睡得很好。”Peter突然靠近他，太近了，就靠在他的肩膀上去够他上面的盘子，Wade告诉3自己不要伸手去摸， **_绝对不要_ ** 转过身来，这样他就可以感觉到Pete身体的每一寸都紧贴着自己的身体。

“我喜欢躺在你的床上，安全又暖和。”Peter **_就在这儿_ ** ，身体贴着他，把盘子放在柜台上，Wade闭上眼睛强迫自己保持冷静。“我今晚能再睡在那儿吗？我都等不及上床睡觉了。”

**_操他妈的——这孩子在干什么——他的声音怎么这么——该死的Omega——需要你Omega，我现在就需要你。_ **

Wade呻吟着向他的alpha让步，转过身把Peter推倒在别的柜台上。

**“你在干嘛？”** 他捏着那两瓣屁股，咬了他一下，他的性欲来得激烈又沉重，甚至压进了Peter的胃里。但是Omega没有退缩，他只是把头靠在橱柜上，露出那细长的脖子，同样强硬地向alpha反击。

“只是在告诉你我睡得有多好。”Peter的声音沙哑而柔软，Wade无法阻止自己用手指按着孩子的脖子，轻敲着那脉搏。“你问了，不是吗？我只是想让你知道有多好。太好了，Alpha。睡在你的床上真是太好了。”

peter的眼睛有点迷糊，他的呼吸加快了一点，Wade在他还能阻止自己之前已经俯身下去，又一次品尝着他。“ **_Alpha。_ ** ”Peter低语着，抬起头，张开他的嘴。

**_这不对。_ ** 这想法撕裂了Wade的脑子，他退缩了，就像有人在朝着他尖叫。

“你可以就说个‘好’。”Wade把他的手从那柔软的皮肤上拿开，他几乎在咆哮，恼怒Peter可以如此轻松地把他alpha的一面带出来。“你像这样做……就好像你是我的Omega一样，昨晚你可以这么做，因为你需要我冷静下来。但是今天早上我很平静，所以在这事变得不可收拾而你开始后悔之前就作罢吧。”

他向后退去，继续做饭，倒数了十下让自己被击垮了，留下Peter一人脸色苍白，睁大了眼睛独自靠在柜台上。

“你不喜欢我——这些都只是——昨晚只不过是—— **_他妈的_ ** 。”Peter咒骂着，从他身上倾泻而出的那股“ **_心碎、拒绝、孤独_ ** ”的感觉令Wade想要尖叫。“ **_哦操_ ** ——不，不，不，你知道吗？这很好。抱歉。我要去穿衣服了。对不起，Wade，我想也许—— **_妈的_ ** ，我很抱歉。我不知道我都在想些什么。”

他在因为被拒绝而大哭一场和朝alpha大吼大叫之间摇摆不定，因为Wade **_发出了这么多相互矛盾的信号_ ** ，他几乎要被撕裂了，他的脚差点被绊倒，试着逃离这房间。“对不起，Wade。该死。我很抱歉。”

Wade低声咒骂着转身离开炉子，一把抓住Peter的手，把这纤细的Omega拖进他的怀里，他倒在厨房里直到他能靠在墙上为止，他把Peter抱在胸前，紧紧拥着他。

“不是的，Pete。对不起。”他说，他的意思是 **_“我真的很抱歉，我他妈的疯了都不知道你是真心想和我在一起，我把你推开了，而我应该跪着乞求你成为我的才对。”_ ** 但他只能说：“对不起。”

“放开我。”peter平静地说，很乖顺，他把头转过去，这样他就不用看Wade的眼睛了。“没关系，Wade。我只是晚了点用抑制剂，那就是为什么今天早上一切都会……这样。我只需要把它从包里拿出来，一切都会平静下来的。我现在还能感觉到昨晚留下的压力，这没关系。”他等了片刻，Wade没有回答，他试着向后蠕动。

“只是因为药？就只是这个？”Wade低声问道，Peter紧张地咽了口口水，因为如果Wade生气了或怎么样，他可什么也说不出来，他有点被吓到了。

“它们……会带走你从我这得到的一切，然后让一切变得寂静。我只是情绪化了二十四个小时所以有点不舒服罢了。我知道你会忍不住对我释放的东西产生反应，而我也会对你的反应做出反应，这就是一团糟。让我吃药吧，一个小时左右，一切都会好起来的。”

“这不是我问的。”

Peter不知道该说些什么，不知道alpha要的是哪个答案，或者哪个答案会惹他生气。不过Peter知道凭他的蜘蛛力量他可以——事实上他以前也有确实很多次——搞定一个生气的alpha，所以他做了一个深呼吸，趁机摇了摇头。

“不，Wade。不仅仅是因为药。” **_想要你，alpha。需要你。我的alpha。_ ** Peter让所有的信息素从他身上涌出，他知道Wade的alpha比任何话都更懂这些，他知道从此以后有些事就一去不回了。他不会再拿某些事取笑他，不会再假装 **_没注意到_ ** 。回不了头了。

所以他说了实话，然后等待着。

Wade沉默了很长时间，一直让Peter靠在自己身上。在发出一声长叹之前，他 **_最后终于_ ** 放弃了，低下头依偎在Peter的脖子上。

“那么，你睡得好吗？”他又问了一次，这次他的声音很饱满，好像喉咙愈合了似的，Peter如释重负地闭上了眼睛， **_是的，高兴，接受了_ ** ，他把头往后靠，这样alpha就有更多的空间接触他了。

“睡得可好了。”他重复道，他的手抚摸Wade的胸，他的脖子，然后是他的头，搔着他的头皮，鼓励alpha保持闻他。“我喜欢在你的床上。我没做噩梦，这是几个月来的第一次。整晚都很安全。那么安全，alpha，太喜欢今早在你的气味里醒来的感觉了。太棒了。”

Wade的手臂紧紧抱着他，他上下舔舐着Peter的喉咙，咬在他的脉搏上，令Peter忍不住颤抖，抬起脚尖尽可能地靠近alpha。

**_留下留下留下。_ ** 这是Peter从Wade身上感受到的全部，他也这么做了，慢慢转过身来使背靠着墙，这样Wade就能尽量多抱紧一些了。他是手在Peter身上游走着，努力用鼻子摩擦着Peter的肌肤，Peter没说什么，只是发出一声轻盈的鼓励的叹息，继续抚摸着Wade。

“Peter，”Wade终于在几分钟后低声说了几句。“这会改变我们之间的关系。关于我有些事你并不知情，它……不是什么好东西。如果我们这么做了……那很多事情都会改变。”

“不会改变什么的，”Peter坚持道，Wade退后一点看他，“不会以一种坏的方式改变的。”Peter趁机飞快地碰了下他的唇，Wade没有转开身，所以他又做了一次。这次时间更长，他陶醉在对方粗糙皮肤的感觉中，然后一个温暖的亲吻回应了他。

“只是让你知道……比如在车库里像个偷窥狂似的盯着我的屁股看这种事，你可以凑近些看，也许我还会让你摸摸它。”Wade兴致勃勃，Peter咧着嘴笑了出来。“还有我能处理好的，Wade。不管你那些我不知道的到底是什么事，我能处理的。”他紧了紧圈在alpha脖子上的手臂。

“当你准备好告诉我的时候，我会认真听的。不管是什么，我们都能一起解决它，对吗？alpha——”一声长长的叹息。“我不会去任何地方的。我能处理它……只要不是什么诡异的性方面的事情或者什么难堪的play就行。我是说，我可是非常不擅长这种事。”

Peter戏弄道，但是当Wade转向他时，从alpha身上一波一波汹涌而出那些“ **_想要他、需要他、性欲、触碰他、品尝我的Omega_ ** ”的情绪令Peter发出一串低低的呻吟。

“一天一次，对吧？他在Wade的情感冲击中喘息着。“该死，Wade。呃，先来煎饼？然后工作？来吧，把它拉回来给我。”

这花了一些时间，不过Wade还是让他走了，他轻轻地捏着他的腰，为Peter使他的情绪恢复到了可控的程度而小声地感谢他。

“你能吃多少煎饼？”Wade问，他换了个话题，把吃的堆在盘子上。

“有多少吃多少。”Peter轻松地回答道，Wade发出一声大笑。

“这绝对不可能是真的，宝贝儿，但你可以试试。”他在Peter面前扔了一大摞，狠狠地对他皱起眉头。“不要浪费这些来侮辱我，好吗？张开那张漂亮的嘴，快点吃，因为你上班已经迟到了。”

“你的错。”Peter满口食物地说道。“要不是你在我面前这么戏剧化的话我也不会迟到。”

Wade只是动了动他的眼睛。“永远不会是老板的错。为自己的行为承担责任吧，Petey派。”

他开始吃的很快，但还是保持抬头的姿势看了一眼桌子对面深发的人，想知道他怎么会这么走运，还有当他坐下来把一切都告诉Peter后，他会在多长时间内打包走人。

 

******************** 

 

“我曾经是个雇佣兵。”

Wade和Peter面对面在办公室里坐着时，突然开始说起来。一把枪就放在他的右边，他帮Peter在午饭时填好了表格。当他说话时Peter抬起头看着他，但什么也没说，他知道Wade需要把填满胸口的那些东西发泄掉。

“我年轻时就干这个了，而且很显然我有这方面的本事。这要求很高。”他朝Peter扔了一个文件，伸手去拿另一个。“我敢说像你这样可爱健康的男孩肯定会反对为钱而杀人，但你要知道，这对我有效——会起效一阵子。钱太好了，宝贝男孩儿。你不能和雇佣兵争论钱的事。”

他耸了耸肩。“总之，我病了。癌症。就……哪儿都是。它就是个 **_小婊子_ ** 。医生只了给我几个月的时间。”

Peter深吸了一口气，同情地摇着头，“Wade——”

“所以我去找治愈的方法，我以为我找到了一个，但是最终，原来它只是一个为了查明和迫使变种基因在普通人身上产生作用的简陋的实验装置罢了。”Wade继续用一个平稳的语调说着，仿佛他并没有时不时地做噩梦，闪回到他在实验室的那个时候一样。

“我听说过一个理论，说是每个人都有突变因子，但大部分人是休眠的。”Peter提出，想着 **_一定是_ ** 自己的某个突变因子让他不知怎的在蜘蛛的噬咬下存活了下来，还有了些蜘类的特性，不然这能杀死所有人的蜘蛛噬咬也 **_绝对_ ** 会杀死他的。

“就是那样。”Wade听上去很高兴Peter能明白他在说什么。“所以我认为他们有一种药可以治我的癌症。但他们只是把我绑起来，折磨我，试着让我体内的变种因子变异。长话短说，没什么作用。我开始想我是不是压根没有这玩意儿。最终，作为最后的手段，也可能只是因为我是个十足的混蛋，而他们厌烦了听我说话，于是决定把我放进一个真空仓里，然后抽走所有氧气看看会发生什么。”

“天啊，Wade。”Peter放下笔，把手盖住他的嘴。“什么——为什么他们要——”Wade只是摇了摇头，Peter闭上了嘴，让他继续说下去。

“ **_很显然_ ** ，几乎要杀死我这事让变种基因浮出水面了——而且是照字面上说的那样，发生了。”Wade指着他的脸说。“我的变种基因，我的治愈因子，不管你怎么叫它吧——像个 **_贱人_ ** 一样生效了，还把我的癌症从我的骨头里推了出来。试着把它从我身体里面赶走。几乎要把我撕裂了。但还差一点，显然易见。所以现在我的身体看起来就像 **_这个样子_ ** 了。”他又一次指着自己的脸。“虽然癌症不会再杀死我了，但我的治愈因子也不能完全摆脱它，或者类似什么原因吧，反正我就像这样被困住了，感觉像是超人一样。多棒的组合啊。”

“所以……怎么，你是无敌的？这就是你的治愈因子做的事？让你几乎永生？”Peter问，好奇地歪着头。 **_他_ ** 也有厉害的治愈因子，但他从没见过Wade有 **_淤伤_ ** ，他有淤伤的话要是对自己严苛点起码一整天都会酸痛。

“我不知道是不是无敌，但我真的很难很难被杀死。”他苦笑了一下。“大家已经试过了。在那些实验室里的家伙试图带我出去时，我不得不杀了他们。所以他们派了更多的人来而我——”他狡猾地咧嘴笑道，“灭活了他们。有趣的是，我不怕受伤和死亡——这让我从一个优秀的雇佣兵变成了一个不可战胜的人。”他咧着嘴笑着，但是他的声音很冷，Peter喝水的时候双手忍不住颤抖。

“所以，你在工作日修理发动机，在周末出去自由杀人？”

“没多长时间。”Wade平静地说，“在我杀了……嗯， **_所有人_ ** 后，我又开始接受有偿工作了。大买卖，带我去世界各地。我是最棒的。然后我接到一个任务，去杀一名将军的女儿。他的小女孩儿。只是为了强调一下。那些企业寡头还是谁想要警告他别再捣乱，但是他们杀不了他，所以他们送我到他的女儿身边。但是她只是一个孩子，才九岁差不多大。我进到了她的房间里，已经准备好要干了，她看向我，看到了我的制服，然后问我是不是牙仙。”他重重地叹了口气，朝桌上扔了另一份文件。“她掉了一颗牙，想要知道我会不会给她一美元。她认为我是个 **_他妈的牙仙_ ** ，Pete。”

“那么，你做了什么？”Peter问道，没有去看他，伸手穿过桌子，抬起他的下巴，直到Peter看到他的眼睛。

“我给了她一美元，拿着她的牙齿爬出了窗户。”那双深邃的眼睛激动地闪烁着，Wade点了点头，放开他。“我辞职了。我打电话给客户叫他滚蛋，我可没打算对孩子下手。”

“然后呢？”Peter几乎哽咽着说着话，他想要夺门而出狠狠揍一顿那些伤害Wade的人，又想要跳过桌子坐在Wade的腿上，抹去他脸上那可怕的表情。

“他派了一打人来试图干掉我。但是没用，所以他送了更多人过来。我杀了……这么多人，Peter。他们也许不该死，但他们在追杀我，所以我杀了他们。然后我离开了。我不干了，试着忘掉所有这些烂事。”

“多久前？”

“八九年了，在这儿我呆了四年多。以前我只是四处游荡，但我喜欢这里，所以我选择这。这里很安静。当我杀人的时候，我感觉很疯狂。就像总是有声音在告诉我去做那些疯狂的破事，就像我的alpha一直在渴望鲜血，但我真的不想这么做。有时候似乎有不止一个声音，就像我在这，而我的alpha和其他两个人同时在我的脑袋里说话。杀人只会使事情变得更糟。我被他们传染了，他们会尖叫着渴求鲜血，他们会朝我吼叫着那些可怕的事情，做一个坏透了的杀人狂，这只是……”Wade的声音越来越轻，然后他摇了摇头。

“现在呢？”Peter的手指在太阳穴上轻轻敲打着。“现在怎么样了？”

“现在，离我杀人已经很久了，我猜他们厌倦了我的无聊已经离开了。”Wade笑了一下。“我不知道，Peter，但自从我离开那种生活后，忽视那些废话开始变得容易了。我仍然偏执，而且如果逼我好话我会很容易变得暴力，但我不像过去那样需要它了。不再需要了。”

“那昨天呢？店里的那些人？车里的那个人？”

“昨天。宝贝，那些人是来杀我的，至少试着想杀我。我不知道谁派他们来的，或者怎么找到我的，但这就是他们出现在那里的原因。他们昨晚没来，但 **_很快就会来了_ ** 。如果只是我的话，我会在外面放个大大的提示牌告诉那些混蛋过来抓我吧，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“但是你昨晚睡得很好。”Wade沉默了片刻后说，“我不想失去它。但如果他们要和我打一场，我就把他们切碎去喂那些 **_该死的鸟_ ** 。因为我想让你每天晚上都睡得那么好。”他躲闪着Peter的眼睛。“你明白我的意思吗，宝贝男孩儿？”

“是的，Wade。我明白。”Peter的声音很柔和，他伸手穿过桌子去握Wade的手。“我明白了。”

“真让人惊讶，你好像没打算评判我。”Wade抬起一边不存在的眉毛，Peter那丰满的嘴唇扭成了一个微笑。

“ **_让人惊讶的是_ ** ，我不是一个当生活把他们搞砸后去评判那些自暴自弃的人。”Peter回答。“在我的生活中，当事情变坏时我并没有采取正确的行动。我不能说我喜欢所有这些雇佣兵的事，但你不再是雇佣兵了，你是个技师，所以我真的不能——我的意思是，一切都结束了，对吧？你不再拿钱杀人了。所以我没有问题。”

Peter没有撒谎。 **_当然_ ** ，这个刺客还是雇佣兵什么的玩意儿让他的胃都扭曲了，如果他还是蜘蛛侠的话，他会试图让Wade退出这个组织，但他 **_不再是_ ** 了。还有他 **_想要_ ** Wade。所以他压下所有不舒服的东西，只是对着alpha微笑。“你知道，如果那些人要……好吧，希望别这样。但如果真变成这样的话，我相信你会做你擅长的事情，保护好我们。”

Wade交叉着双臂。“这就是你要说的？我现在是机修工了，所以一切都好？可能有人要来杀我，但显然我能应付得了？你一个小屁孩还真冷静（cool）啊？”

“我就是这么酷（cool）。”Peter朝他咧着嘴害羞地一笑，Wade拉住他的手，直到男孩站起来，走过桌子坐在他的腿上。

Wade闭上眼睛，呼吸着Peter甜甜的香味，知道他会拼尽全力保护他。 

他 **_永远_ ** 不会放弃这个Omega。

TBC

 

第八章

几天后，他们在商店关门后又回来了一趟。

Wade刚从办公室接回Peter，这几天他一直让他待在那儿，试图让Peter远离那些商店外的开阔区域，那些谁都看得到他的地方。“上去拿你今晚需要的东西。”他坚定地告诉他，“快点，我们要去房子了。”

“马上回来。”Peter答应道，跑向他的公寓。Wade一边等他，一边焦急地在车库里来回踱步。他知道来找他的人不会在白天出现，然而现在商店关门了，太阳即将落山，他的焦虑也逐渐加剧。

于是他踱着步子，等着Omega下楼，这样他就可以把他锁在屋子里，护他安全。只要知道Peter是安全的，Wade就可以对付其他任何人。对此他别无他法——Wade已经疯狂爱上了那个男孩。

Peter这周每晚都呆在自己的房间，蜷缩进他在Wade床上做的那个巢里，Wade每晚都要尽全力让自己 _别_ 他妈上楼。从第一天的早晨，Peter完全接受了Wade作为他的Apha——虽然他们没有正式承认或者坐实它，而且后来Wade告诉他关于自己的过去之后Peter只是……接受了？好吧Wade已经 _凌乱_ 了。他完全迷上了这Omega，已经很难假装他没有了。

Wade用他一贯强硬的方式告诉Peter上床的事还要再等等，等他不再因为那些要找他算账的人而情绪激动之后。他已经感觉到自己有些保护过度了，有些过分的占有欲，Wade不想让他们的第一次是粗暴的，他不想被心里的alpha驱使用什么保护行为的借口来强占Omega。他想等他们都准备好了，当生活平静下来以后，到那时他们就有空来享受二人时光了。

Peter只是简单地点点头，他给了Wade一些空间，因为他 _理解_ Wade。Peter表现出的这小小的接纳令Wade更有兴致了，而最后这几天对双方来说都是一场小心翼翼的舞蹈，他们靠近了对方，但没有靠得太近，只因Wade还在等待着那些该来的业障。

但是今天更糟了。Wade比平时还要躁动，当他甚至起身去检查一个客户时Peter也站了起来，靠近他露出他的脖子，好让Wade可以闻到他后冷静下来，他知道这个动作比任何语言都要来得迅速有效。

Wade投降了，他做了整整一星期都想做的事情——他把鼻子凑到那柔软的皮肤上，紧紧拥抱住那Omega，闭上眼睛去感受那些 _共鸣、理解，“想要你靠得更近一些”_ 的信息一波一波从男孩身上散发出来。

这只是很快的一瞬间，但对Wade而言却意义重大。此刻他只想快点结束这该死的一切，让他尽快回到他的Omega身边。

_他的Omega。_ 光是这个想法就让Wade兴奋得想要叫出来。

“我好了。”Peter的出现打断了他的幻想，Wade很快整理好脸上的表情，指向那座房子。

“走吧，baby boy。双倍的时间。走我前面好让我看到你那可爱的小屁股。”

“哦，你不想碰吗？”Peter打趣道。“我告诉你，你以后不用在房间那边瞟我了。”

“那就把你的屁股放在这儿。”Wade开玩笑地说，指了指他脚前面两英寸的地方。“这样我就能一边看一边摸了！”

“太迟了。”Peter回击道，“你刚刚那么坚定地说了要让我走在你前面—— _啊！_ ”

商店的窗户被打碎了，Peter蹲下来，一颗子弹呼啸着从他的胳膊上穿过。

“Pete！”Wade扑到他身边，“Peter，该死，刚才发生了什么——”

“我没事，”Peter咬着牙说，“ _我没事_ ，Wade，蹲下！你需要——”

更多的子弹穿透了车库门，射在工具箱上乒乓作响，石膏板穿了好几个洞，Wade用自己的身体掩护Peter，直到外面的枪声再次平息下来。

“过来，回办公室去。”Wade飞快把Peter拽进怀里，好像他没什么重量似的把他轻轻放在了书桌后面的地板上。“这里的窗户是防弹的，baby boy，你会没事的。如果你需要它们——”他拍了桌子下面，面板掉了，他拿出两把手枪。“用这些。不过你不会需要它们，相信我。想伤害你的话必须先过了我这关。几分钟后我会回来把你藏好的，但首先我要去撕了这些混蛋。”alpha的眼睛被他愤怒的红光遮盖住了，但他在笑，这两者的结合令Peter惴惴不安。

“Wade，我能帮上忙。”他想到楼上的蛛网发射器，想到他的超级速度。“我可以帮忙。就让我——”

“不，亲爱的，你不可以。就算你真的 _可以_ ，这也不是你的战斗。所以你就留在这儿。”Wade递给他一个急救箱，“我要去做我最擅长的事了。”他从裤子后袋里拿出他的点45手枪，又在一个文件柜里翻找着，掏出一把又长又可怕的——

“那是把武士刀吗？”Peter脱口而出道，Wade朝他眨眨眼，把刀刃放在舌头下面缓缓滑动，用鲜血为锐利的刀锋洗礼。

“这是我的宝贝。太久没带她出去玩了。”Wade低吟着，“ _我知道_ ，亲爱的，你妹妹就在家呢，我们一会儿就去找她玩。好啊小宝贝，我们去做点好玩的事吧。想杀杀人吗？你想吗？我们走吧。”他匆匆瞥了Peter一眼，舔了舔嘴唇。“待在这儿，甜心，我会为了屁股回来的。”

他在门后消失了，Peter沮丧地把头撞在文件柜上，抱着胳膊痛苦地呼吸。这不是他第一次中弹了，但依旧 _该死的疼_ 。他不敢相信他的蜘蛛感应不灵了，不敢相信他竟然被外面射杀他们的人的突然袭击给击中了。

但他此刻无法把注意力集中在他的手臂上，因为此时此刻，Wade即将踏入的只会是一场大屠杀。

Peter替Wade感到害怕，他害怕那个男人会死掉，虽然Wade觉得这事完全不可能。但他 _更怕_ 如果Wade _没死_ 的话会怎么做。

毕竟Wade已经警告过他，当他不得不使用暴力时，就好像有不同的人格在争夺他的脑子。而这……太离奇了，看着Wade从惯常戏弄自己的模样变成一个疯子，疯狂地咧着嘴大笑，对着自己说话，对他的武器说话，真是太离奇了。他确实面带微笑舔了一下刀刃。他对武器说话的样子就像对一个朋友，也许甚至是位爱人，然后兴高采烈地出去砍人头，这让Pete起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

就算他没死，经历了这些后Wade也绝无可能一点事都没有。

手臂又是一阵抽搐，Peter疼得跳了起来，嘴里发出嘶嘶的声音。 _妈的_ ，他现在感觉很无助。他把他的包连同装置都放在车库里了，如今他没法去拿。

“来啊孩子们！”Wade的声音突然在一片混乱中变得响亮而清晰。“我在等你们！快点准备好滚过来打我啊！”

Peter凑过去，打开了门好听清到底发生了什么。

“是你吗Mary？”Wade唱着首令人作呕的歌声叫着，“Marrrrrrrry！是你吗！最好是你，因为 **他妈的还有谁** 会试着来杀我和我的Omega呢？”

车库门被掀开了，冲击力使得Peter藏身的办公室都震荡不已。

子弹又开始四处乱飞，有人开始尖叫起来，在这一切之上，Peter听到了Wade的笑声，尖利响亮，近乎歇斯底里，他认为他可能病了。

当Wade走出门去的时候，他整个人变得……令人恐惧。

“Marion！向上帝发誓要是你再不露出你那张 _他妈的肥脸_ ，我就要亲自过来找你了！别再派人来了，他们只是在减少我的—— _操！_ ”

Peter真的 _看到_ Wade被扔了回去，炸出的一个孔洞穿透了他，砸在了身后的墙上。

“老天啊，真疼！你怎么用猎枪对付一个用刀的人呢！坏Marion！”他站起来，再次走出Peter的视线，Peter跨出门又凑近了些，急切地想看看发生了什么事。

“再试试Mary！”Wade又笑了起来，Peter只能看到他懒散地甩动着那把武士刀，左手松松地按住胸口那个正快速合拢的洞。“我告过你我会来找你的，你要让我这么做还是—— _嗨嗨嗨_ 你在这！真高兴你出现了。他们这次付你多少钱让你来找我？”

某个男人说了一个恶毒的回答，Peter看不见他，Wade假装惊慌地摇摇头。“哦不，不不！那永远做不到的！如果你能活着从这离开就去要求加薪！曾经有段时间，打中我一次就值一百多万美元！离开这么久可不好，对于—— _哇啊！_ ”一颗子弹射进了他的腿里，Wade猛地后退几步，“老天，在我念独白的时候打断我，这可 **太粗鲁** 了。去你的Mary！”

_在那儿。_ Peter的背包离办公室的门只有几码远，他的胳膊已经不怎么疼了，所以当Wade和那个仍然看不到的Marion的谈话稍事休息的片刻，Peter试着爬出去拿它。

如果他能拿到他的发射器，也许他能制服剩下的人，避免更多的——

_耶稣他妈的基督啊。_

Peter出去后只跑了几步就停了下来。

到处都是……尸体。至少有十几个人躺在车库里被撕成了碎片。地板上满是空弹壳，新鲜血液的气味如此强烈，Peter不得不捂住脸以免胃里泛呕。

他忍住了惊恐的眼泪，又向前走去，直到看见Wade坐在地上，旁边是一个正在流着血喘气的人。武士刀锋利的刀刃贴在他的脖子上，Wade的手正不停揉乱男人的头发。

“现在，Marion。”他说道，“这真的……老兄这真的太恶心了，因为过了他妈的四年，我已经打算乖乖的了。没有灭活任何人。有了个不错的小生意。有个热辣的小屁股和我一起住着。而你——你只是该死的出现后然后把这一切都毁了！我是说，这 _他妈的_ 算什么？四年了我表现得一直都很好。我终于安顿下来，有了个甜美的小Omega在晚上摩擦我的脚，然后你决定毁了我的派对。可惜啊，Mary，真他妈可惜。因为今晚我不能睡觉了，我要去埋了你和你的孩子们。说来容易做起来难啊，相信我。”他歪着脑袋，好像那人说了什么有趣的话似的。“你知道，我喜欢 _你的_ 头发。我 _想念_ 我的头发。我的Omega有 _棒呆了_ 的头发。也许我应该剃了 _你的_ 头发戴在 _我的_ 头上，不过那可能会吓坏我的baby boy的，不是吗？”

Wade移动着跪在男人的身边，把刀刃更用力地按向他的脖子。

“Marion，如果你的这个小把戏让我付出了我的Omega的爱和崇拜的代价，我会找到一个方法在你余生里一直折磨你的。你觉得我这人这辈子很烦吗？试着把我当成鬼吧。这听起来很疯狂吗？”他又歪了下头，好像能别人在说话似的。“不，你说得对，确实听起来很疯狂。抱歉。不，伙计们，我们不能让他走，不是吗？”

Peter愣在原地，他只能呆呆地看着，看着他的alpha在他面前精神分裂成了碎片。

“但是如果我们杀了他，那个Omega可能就不会爱我们了。这很糟糕。我们想要那个Omega， _需要_ 他。那么放Marion走？”很显然Wade已经做了决定，他低头看向另外那名杀手。

“对不起，Mary宝贝，他们说不行。你能起来跪着吗？是的，就是这样的行刑方式。哦，干得好，非常感谢！”Wade实际上帮那人跪了下来，提醒他注意他的膝盖，因为车库的地板很粗糙，他可不想沾上树林里那些沙土。然后他很仔细地安排了Marion的头，就像他想的那样，他擦掉了武士刀上所有的血，朝Marion可怕地笑了笑，跟他说，为了他他想让刀干净些，因为“共享血液——那些疾病就是这么传播的，如今他们不太注意这些了，对吗？”

最后Wade认为这人已经准备好了，他后退几步，戏剧性地举起了刀。

“笑一笑，你这个 _混蛋_ 。”

Peter逃回办公室，摔上了门。他不想去看这个，不愿去想他的alpha正在砍掉一个人的脑袋。

但是Wade又大笑了起来，大声说着什么关于血液飞溅的事，和他有多高兴车库里有一个下水道。Omega趴在垃圾桶上呕吐不已，直到他眼前的景象逐渐变得昏暗。

 

**********************

 

Peter回到Wade家中的客房，盯着那张疯狂的植物图，疑惑他为什么在那里，为什么他仍然觉得恶心，为什么他的手臂还在抽搐。

接着，一切都回来了。

那些子弹、那些爆炸、那些冲进车库的人。Wade的舌头在武士刀下滑过，Wade笑了，Wade听到了声音，Wade _杀死了_ ——

Peter跪倒在浴室里，试着再次把胃吐空，但没成功，他对着马桶放声痛哭。

“Pete。”Wade突然出现，把手放在男孩的背上，试图安慰他。“嘿，宝贝，没事的。现在一切都结束了。他们不在了。我已经处理好了尸体，清理了车库里的血。这很好——子弹直接穿过了你的手臂。我只需要清洗一下伤口，缝合完就行了，你甚至不会留疤。一切都好，亲爱的，过来。”

Peter目不转睛地看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，全身一阵震颤。“ _他妈的_ ，Wade？那他妈的是什么？”他哽咽了，Wade皱起了眉头。

“现在……没事了，Pete。你很安全，我在照顾你。我告诉过你不会有事发生在你身上的。”他把头猛地扭到一边，好像听到了什么东西，他的眼睛变成了Peter以前从未见过的颜色。“不，”Wade咕哝着说，但他没有和Peter说话，这真他妈 _可怕_ 。“不，我们不能那样做。我需要他，不会再有杀戮了。”

接着他的眼神又变得清明，他回头看了看，就好像刚才没有对着空气说话似的。

“好吧，嗯，你准备好了再出来吧。我是说，如果你想的话。我还是有点乱，但你不用担心我，好吗？”

Wade留Peter在浴室里，他回到客厅，脸朝下摔进沙发里。他还在发抖，身体累得不行，试着想把他自己的脑子重新拼回去。

他脑子里有 _那么多的杂音_ 。

他们都想要鲜血。

_那么多鲜血。_

 

第九章

 

**作者的警告：**

 

Wade脑子里的声音越来越糟。他打算自杀，对于Wade来说这是十分经典的了但是……呀呃。

我用不同的字体表现不同的声音，希望能通过。

（我没叫它们白/黄，因为我觉得在这个故事里不太有用。）

Wade和Peter之间发生了一些类似非自愿性行为的事，虽然这事没有用文字写出来，但无论如何都想放出来。

请认真听取警告，如果有人读到这个警告不舒服了我会很伤心的，所以请小心。

这是一个很难写的章节，哭了。

**文章正文中** 我用不同字体表示Wade的脑内声音：

_这是Wade（斜体）_

**这是一个声音（加粗）**

**_这是另一个声音（斜体加粗）_ **

我希望不会太混乱。 

 

********************************************

 

Wade逃不了，所有的这些噪音，这些声音，他任由他心里的Alpha出来，那些咆哮的声音在他脑子里交叠错乱。

“ _闭嘴_ 。”他咆哮着，把头埋进枕头里，想知道多久自己才能窒息，万一这能让那些声音安静下来呢。过去他自杀只能管用几个小时，也许现在够久了能维持得稍微长点。

_不。不能自杀。Peter。Omega。需要他。_

**_他不再需要你了。他看到你了，听到你的话了。你让他觉得恶心。_ **

_我告诉他的时候他明白了。_

**_听到和看到是不一样的。_ **

**他太单纯了。**

**_你会弄脏他的。会污染他。毁了他。而且不是很有趣的那种方式。_ **

**不是那种裸体的、变态的方式。**

_Peter不会离开我的。是我的Omega。我需要他。_

**_他会离开你的。_ **

**_那个女孩就离开了，记得吗？她能应付癌症可她应付不了这个。_ **

**她能应付你的死，但如果你是这个样子的话，她却不想要你活着。**

_Peter更好。他很棒，他会陪着我的。_

**_在你伤害他之前，快逃吧。_ **

**不，也许你该伤害他。他这么小，会像根嫩枝一样被折断的。让我们去伤害他吧。**

“W……Wade？”那低低的声音静静地、谨慎地闯入他的思绪。“你还好吗？”

Wade猛地一跳，把男孩又吓坏了，Wade爬到沙发另一边的时候Peter后退了一步。“Pete，你在干什——回你的房间去。你不会想看到我这样的。相信我。现在就走。我知道我说过如果你愿意的话可以出来？但是拜托了，baby boy，让我一个人待着。”

**告诉他留下来。**

**_我们想要他。他这么漂亮。_ **

**伤害他。**

_我不能伤害他。Pete快从我身边离开。_

“你还好吗？”Peter又问了一遍，又走近了一步。“你还能听到……它们吗？”

Wade只是盯着他，直到Peter清了清嗓子，然后他跳了起来。

“谁？它们？那些声音吗？是的。是的全部还在这里发疯呢。”Wade轻轻拍了下脑袋，试着咧开嘴，但却笑不起来了。“抱歉让你看到这个。现在走开，好吗？就只是……快走吧。Peter，走。”

“它很疼吗？”Peter无视了他，在沙发上坐了下来。“变成这个样子？当这个……当它们像这样接手的时候？”

“啥，你是问变成一台自我认定是精神病的疯狂杀戮机器疼不疼？那肯定不会很舒服。当时我不会讨厌它，但是冷静下来之后它就是个婊子。”

**_我们爱它。_ **

_不，我不没有。_

**我。们。爱。它。**

“谁是……Marion？”Peter想要知道，犹豫地盯着他交叉抱着的双手，Wade太想向他伸手了，但他 _真的_ 担心他会伤害这个Omega，即使他无意这么做，所以他抱起自己的双臂。

“他不再是 _任何人_ 了。”Wade简短地说道，然后走开了，几乎是坐在沙发的扶手上。“回去睡觉吧，Peter。早上你就能回到你的公寓里了。我们也可以……我们可以……我不知道。快去吧。”

**_不，我们想要他。让他留下来。_ **

**告诉他我们想和他玩。想要玩这个脆弱的小Omega。**

_拜托了快跑啊Omega。快跑。_

“我的公寓？你不想让我留在这儿吗？”Peter问道，努力让自己不要惊慌，他试着在Wade察觉到之前平静下来。他知道除了完全平静之外，其他任何东西都能让Wade再次崩溃，重新变成……那样。

Wade摇了摇头，试着去笑，试图假装他现在不是一个发着抖的、一团糟糕的和自己的脑子争吵的东西。

“我不能让你在这，Pete。我知道你不想见到我这个样子， _操_ ，我自己也不想看到我这个样子。快走吧。我能弄明白的，我只是需要一点时间。”他握紧了拳头。“我——我现在这个样子不安全，baby boy，你需要离开。”

“我不担心这个。你不会伤害我的。我 _不担心_ 这个，Wade。 _你没有要伤害我。_ ”Peter坚定地说道，Wade非常想让自己相信这点。

“我希望我能相信你。但我迷失了，让我弄明白它。”Wade闭上眼睛，把头重新靠在沙发上。“请离开，离开就好。”

“这不会困扰我的，Wade。没发生任何事。也许应该发生点什么，但是没有。”Peter静静地说。“我告诉过你我明白了，我是认真的。这……当然了，在实际行动中看到确实更难接受，但是更糟的是看到它对你做了什么，让你再次成为那样的人。这个……太痛苦了，Wade。看到你那样的遭遇实在太难受了。”

他说的是实话。尽管知道Wade屠杀了那些人，而更糟的是他看到Wade自己崩溃了。他知道他脑子里的声音在折磨他，逼着他去干些他再也不想干的事情。他看到他眼里的矛盾，甚至在他屈服于冲动时仍会浮现于脸上。而现在……Peter为他在浴室里看到的Wade感到内疚，为他的落荒而逃感到内疚，但他 _看到了_ 。他看到了Wade曾经的模样，如此生动，那鲜血浸透了荣耀。

甚至到了后来，Peter仍旧可以在浴室里看到它，看到一个满是鲜红的Alpha，Wade那柔软的棕色，还有Wade眼睛里一闪而过的那抹黄，每个人格都在与其他的交战，这从内到外撕裂了他的Alpha。他可以看到Wade几秒钟就畏缩一下，好像他脑子里发生的一切正在伤害着他。当Wade转过身来，和空气说话的时候，Peter能感受到的只有 _痛苦、伤害，救救我_ 的讯息，从Alpha那儿倾泄而出。

所以Peter刷了牙，深呼吸后在脸上泼了些水，然后告诉自己不要为自己感到难过， _去照顾他的Alpha。_

所以他要留在这里。

“看到你这样让我很难过。”他低吟着，把 _悲伤、同情与理解_ 的情绪传递给Alpha。Wade在这些情绪下颤抖起来，Peter不禁靠近了一些。“让我安抚你，我想这么做。我们来谈谈吧，好吗？”

Wade冲他大叫，他脑子里那些声音朝他尖叫着要去 **夺取、伤害、破坏** 的时候Wade痛苦地龇着牙。

“我们来谈谈这个。”Peter又说了一遍，当他看到Wade的眼睛闪过一丝红光的时候，Peter的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动着。“Alpha。”他紧张地舔着嘴唇，“我能——我能做些什么来让你平静下来吗？告诉我该如何为你去做。拜托了，Wade——”

“你在玩火，Peter。给我些空间。我现在几乎已经不是我自己了。我不够冷静来应付你。”Wade警告说，他的声音比平时的要低沉，有一股欲望从Peter的身体里呼啸而过，所有的肾上腺素，所有的震惊都消失了，留下的只有逐渐觉醒的渴求。

_他渴求他的Alpha。_

于是Peter鼓起勇气靠近了另一个男人，只想让他感受到 _接受、抚慰、理解_ 的情绪。

“Alpha。”他再次说道。这次他的声音更加温柔了，几乎是在哄着他，“请让我……让我……”他伸出一只纤细的手放在那强壮有力的大腿上。“当我有需要的时候是你帮助了我，你抱着我，安抚我，对我多好的一个Alpha……让我试着……也为你这么做吧。”他推着Wade，推着他去往那条他们之前从未跨越过的界线。但他 _需要_ 安抚他的Alpha，而他只知道这一个办法。“我能做好你的Omega的……如果你让我这么做的话。”

“给。我。一。些。空。间。”Wade再次警告他，Peter却摇了摇头。

也许是因为Peter知道万一Alpha变得野蛮起来，自己足够强壮能从糟糕的境地中逃脱，又或许是因为他从来都无法忽视一个哭泣着的求救的声音， _还或许是因为他体内的Omega正尖叫着要去安抚他的Alpha_ ，总之Peter完全无法阻止自己前进的脚步，走向那Alpha。

因此，Peter没有像Wade命令的那样后退，而是从沙发上滑下来，跪在Wade的腿边，温顺地低下了头。因为这是 _他的Alpha_ ，无论如何他都会解决它。无论如何他都 _想要_ 解决它。而Peter清楚地知道将要发生什么。

“如果你想要我，我就在这里，Alpha。”他低语着，“让我安抚你，告诉我该为你怎么做，我们能一起解决的。我就在这儿，就在这儿。”

Peter在他的Alpha脚边屈膝然后等待着。

等待着。

Wade很久都没动。随着一声粗犷的呼吸和一个快速挺举，他猛地一拉Peter，把他从地板上拉坐到了自己的腿上，把他的鼻子埋在Peter的脖子里。他的手臂像钢筋一样环住那纤细的腰固定住他，强迫Peter靠得更近些，当他终于意识到这Omega根本没打算反抗的时候，Wade便开始嗅他，在他的脖子和耳朵后面一点点喘着粗气，鼻子点着下巴，大手滑进Peter的衣服里摸着他的肌肤，Wade迫使他拱起身子，鼻子在他细瘦的胸前一点点挪着，在Peter的手臂和背后来回嗅着，尽可能多地吸入Omega的气味。

Peter没动，安静地坐在他腿上，让Alpha触摸他，闻着他，沉默着，Wade又回到了他的脖子上，开始舔舐那里敏感的皮肤。他尽可能的摩擦着Peter，拼命想要建立更多的皮肤接触。

_我的。_

**_我们的。_ **

_他在标记我。_ Peter突然明白了，他在Wade的怀里几近柔弱无骨，把头向后仰起，露出他的喉咙，心满意足地叹息着，他们的身体被那些 _需要你、我的、想要你_ 的讯息紧紧相连。

当Peter瘫软下来的瞬间Wade僵了一下，但随后Omega发出了一阵小小的声音，全身张开向他露出更多的脖子，于是Wade抓住机会前倾身子，舔着，在Peter的气味腺上轻轻噬咬着，就在那里会形成一个连接标记。Peter发出一声异常柔软而低浅的呻吟，这几乎把Wade推到了悬崖边缘，然而接下去那Omega发出了轻微的呼噜声 _，_ 他开始扭动他的臀，和Wade相互摩擦着，于是Wade _迷失了_ 。

**占有他。**

他的眼睛蒙上了红色的阴影，一个咆哮的声音在他喉咙里低吟着，他快速地转了下身体把Peter压在了沙发上。那双长长的瘦腿张开了，Peter举起双臂等待着他。

“Omega。”他发出隆隆的吼声，Peter咬住了自己的嘴唇，拱起他的后背，尽量散发出一种“ _是的Alpha我是你的我就在这儿占有我吧_ ”的讯息。

“想要你，Wade。”他耳语道，Wade突然前倾，激烈地吻着他， _标记_ 他，他要让这可爱的Omega只属于 _自己_ 。

他们的嘴撞在一起，这个吻凌乱而粗糙，他们的牙齿和舌头到处游走，身体粗暴地与对方接触着。Wade差点撕破了Peter的衬衫，他想把它弄下来，双手试着抓住这具完美的身体，Peter只是喘着气催促他，在他身下抱怨和扭动着，试图从他屁股上褪下那件紧身牛仔裤。

“Wade。”Peter一遍遍说着，“Wade，Wade，我想要你。让我看看你。我想要看到全部的你。 _Alpha。我的Alpha_ 。给我看，我想要全部的你。”他把手举到Wade的胸口，放进衬衫下面，想要脱掉它们。

**_占有他，占有这Omega_ **

_我的。_

**我们的！**

**_占有他！_ **

_想要他。我需要他。_

**_捣烂他，伤害他_ **

**给他看看真正的我们是怎样的。**

Wade发出一声粗粝的呻吟，把Peter从沙发上拖了下来，把他翻到他的肚子上，他高大的身体压在他身上，把他推到地板上，他那又硬又重的阴茎在Peter的屁股缝里摩擦着。

“ _Alpha。_ ”Peter喘息道，Wade的硬东西不住地刺着他，他的喉咙里发出低低的咆哮，一只大手撑在地板上，就在Peter的脑袋边上，而另一只手已经伸进他牛仔裤的腰带里了。

**_更多。更多！需要他_ **

_我需要他。我爱他。我不能就这样占有他，不能伤害他。_

**占有他。更多！他应该知道不该向你献上他自己。你是个野兽。**

**_更粗暴地占有他，粗暴点。你是野兽，Alpha。他是我们的。证明这点。_ **

当Wade的臀部在地毯上不断蹭着他的勃起时，Peter哭了，他的裤子拉链 _很_ 不舒服，他试图用手肘撑起自己把alpha推开些来得到一定的缓解，但是Wade咬着牙警告他，Peter躺了回去，他颤抖着，一半是因为他被alpha要占有他了的想法吓坏了，但他 _太想要Wade了_ ，于是他决定就让他去做吧。

只是别像这样，衣衫不整，什么话也不说。不，他想要的 _更多_ 。

“Alpha。”他喘着气说道，“肌肤，请给我——更多的， _触摸_ 。我想感觉到你。”

_我的Omega。他想要我。他不在乎我过去是谁。_

**_他不想看到你，你就是个该死的火车残骸。_ **

**不。**

**_一旦看到你他肯定不会留下来_ **

**告诉他不。**

_他会理解的，Pete会理解我的，他这么完美_

**要是他不理解呢？**

**_你还在自愈。你还没从昨晚的撕裂中恢复。这真可怕。太丑了。你真可怕。_ **

**快滚开。如果你摸了他你就会毁了他的。**

**_他说过他不在乎，可他确实在乎。他应付不了你的疯病。他不会想这么做的。摆脱他，在他还有机会伤害你之前。_ **

**滚开滚开滚开。**

**_滚开滚开滚开。_ **

_我不能这么做。_

“不行。”Wade把自己从Omega身上猛地扯开，强迫自己站起来，穿过半个房间时他深呼吸了一下。

“什、什么？怎么了？”Peter问道，翻过身来，用胳膊肘支撑着自己。“回来，alpha， _快回来。_ ”他看上去就快要 _被操了_ ，袒露的胸膛起伏着，牛仔裤松开了，但还挂在他纤长的腿上。

“我不想要这个。”Wade _撒谎了_ ，但他仍旧摇着头，后退了几步，束起双手。“没有——我不想要这个。我没兴趣。一点都没有。”

“你——不好意思，你什么？为什么？”

“只是稍微疯狂了些罢了，Pete。把裤子扣好从地上站起来，然后回去睡觉。今晚就当这件事没发生过。”Wade强迫自己的语气轻佻一些，几乎快要控制不住，可他太怕 _他自己_ 了，连冒险看一眼那Omega都不敢。

“是嘛。”Peter满口讽刺道，他气极了，坐起来扣好裤子。“只是你试图 _隔着裤子操我_ 的样子看起来完全就像——”

“那只不过因为你是个Omega。”Wade回击了，他的声音越来越高，他想把脑袋里的 _声音_ 都说出来。他然坚定地望着窗外，这样他就看不到Peter的样子有多受伤。“当你开始打呼噜，还有在他们身上摩擦自己的时候，任何alpha或多或少都会变得有些狂野的。作为一名 _处子_ 你压根就不知道这个吧，不过，没错。呼噜就是一个世界通用的‘ _来操我_ ’的信号，谁会无视这么一个信号啊？也许你该庆幸我足够理智能够在你清醒之前就停下来，免得让你那个可爱的小屁股受伤。”

“我没有—— _发出呼噜声_ 。”Peter的脸变得通红，他摸到了自己的衬衫，猛地把衣服套过头。

“你绝对有。”Wade嘲笑道，“就算你 _真的没有_ ，你也在我面前跪下了，即使是 _牧师_ 也不会拒绝你的。”

_操操操求你了快走吧，在我他妈的失去理智前快走，Peter你现在_ **_很危险_ ** _，快走啊。_

“该死的。”Peter一只手抓着头发，Wade想要示弱，因为激起的Omega身边那令人陶醉的气味使他陷入了 _困惑、伤害和愤怒_ 之中。

“操你的，Wade。”他最终说道，Wade能从他的声音里听到心碎的声音。

“不，事实上，”Wade温和地说，一边抽动窗帘看向窗外。“我们不会那样做的。”他说着这些话的时候快要恶心坏了，但他还是迫使自己说了出来。最好Peter把这些都怪罪于荷尔蒙、信息素和一时的头昏脑热。最好Peter因为他停下来了而生他的气，然后因为他放弃了而 _毁了这一切_ 。

这样更好。

它必须更好。

Peter痛苦地笑了笑，从地板上站起来。“好吧，尽管 _如此彻底地_ 被拒绝了，我想我还是会保留我剩下的尊严，去别的地方舔我的伤口。”

“去我的房间睡。”Wade说，然而Peter摇了摇头。

“绝对不要。他妈的没门儿。”

“那是家里最安全的房间。”Wade的眼睛里闪着光。“现在 _快去吧_ 。” _求你了。_

“也许那是最安全的但它 _散发着alpha的恶臭_ ，我现在做不到。”Peter忽视了那瞪视，无视了Wade的大吼大叫，砰地一声用力关上了客房的门。

_拜托别让他离开我。拜托让他理解我。_

**_他当然理解不了。_ **

**他要离开你了。我们又要变成独自一人了**

**_一个人挺好的。我们不想要任何人_ **

_我需要他。没有他我活不了_

**_你根本不想活着_ **

**你根本不需要活着**

**_我们吞下子弹已经多久了？_ **

**这次你能死多久？**

**_你的枪就在那儿_ **

**你的枪就在那儿**

_我的枪就在那儿。_

 

TBC

 

第十章

那天晚上Wade一直没有碰他的枪。

主要是因为他不愿去想象Peter听到枪声时那将会浮现在Omega脸上的表情，其他原因则是他第一次觉得自己实际上可以在不必扰乱自己的生活的前提下压制那些 _噪音_ 。

于是他整晚都独自坐在沙发上，握紧拳头，紧紧闭着眼睛，试图用关于Peter的记忆淹没那些声响。Peter的笑，他眨眼的模样，他甜美的Omega香味，戴着愚蠢的眼镜，脸红时的姿态，还有小声地呢喃 _Alpha_ 时那低沉的声音。

到了早晨，他仍然坐在那里，保持了一整晚的静止不动。这是他第一次战胜自己。

但当那天早上Peter起床后门都没锁地直接跑向他的公寓时，这胜利似乎变得空洞不堪了。Wade让他离开了，他知道这样做会更好。让Peter走开并且和自己保持一段距离，这样他就可以把自己拖回正轨。Peter最好离他远一点，好让他把自己破碎的身体重新组织起来。

他们之间保持的距离很恰当。

_这样更好。_

差不多三天，Wade都没有看到那个孩子，但有一天他打开办公室的门，Peter就在那里，他俯身趴在一叠文件上，戴着眼镜，用铅笔敲击着桌子。

然后他抬起头来，微微地笑了一下，仅仅是这样，Wade几乎就要如释重负地哭出来。但想让那声音完全消失还有一段时间，还得经过许多日子，Wade才能收起他的枪并且可以把武士刀锁好束之高阁，然后不再偷偷抬起头看着Peter。这的确需要时间，但最终他们又在一起工作了，这已经很好了。

Peter会带着一大叠文件来找他，只要有空，他就在店里帮忙。Wade仍然会对这个孩子的屁股发表半真半假的评论，Peter会转着他的眼睛剜他，没什么两样，除了他几乎不再露出往日的笑容，而这让Wade的心被 _击碎_ 了。

每周去城里采购以及下班后一起喝啤酒，仍然是他们的日常生活，即使夏天变成了秋天，夜幕也垂落得更早。但一起去商店的旅行不再是一场可爱的家庭远足了，下班后他们会如常喝一杯，但只是远远地坐着，然后安静地与彼此相对。

除了生意，他们也不再谈话了，甚至关于生意也说得很少。从来没有谈论过那些东西，没有Marion，没有在那所房子里发生的事。

Peter从不想提起那些，至于Wade——Wade也并没有打算迫使Peter继续往前走。Wade根本就没有试着去碰Peter，甚至连戏弄都消失了——Peter刚刚到店里时受到的那种调笑，当时Wade总是努力用一种令人尴尬的评论和若有似无的触碰使他脸红。不，现在，接触是 _被禁止的_ 。这几天Wade从Peter身上感觉到只有 _疲惫、受伤和忧郁_ ，他知道自己也只是在 _挣扎、紧张和愤怒_ 而已，而Omega一直避免他的靠近。

但不知怎么，它仍然奏效，他们怪异的小生活，他们怪异的、相互依赖的工作关系。

它仍然奏效，因为他们俩谁也不愿意先走开。它之所以奏效，是因为他们中没有一个人想独自一人生活，即使是单独生活在他们几乎有过的苍白阴影中，也比单独对付他们必须得对付的恶魔要好。

它之所以 _奏效_ ，是因为他们之间还有一种无形的联系，不能被故意忽视的联系。当另一个人进入房间时，思绪便产生了涟漪。然后试着解读对方的情感。尽管表面上两个人什么都没做，但他们还是伸出手去 _触碰_ 了什么。

所以没有一个人离开。

它仍然有效。

Wade真他妈的讨厌它。

迷失于于头脑中的声音，然后与恐惧和偏执融为一体，一边自我厌恶一边告诉自己要把Peter推开……

那是他整个烂透了的生命中最糟糕的想法。 

 

*****************

 

Peter的噩梦又回来了，更糟的是，如果他的哭声有一点迹象表明他在受折磨，Wade就会焦急地在车库外面踱步。今天晚上，他睡不着，几乎再也合不上眼，所以他走了出去，走到了Peter家的楼梯下，就像大多时候他在夜晚做的事情那样。

他能听到Omega在睡梦中哭泣，可以想象他在床上辗转反侧试图逃离那些可怕的梦。这才是本周的第三个晚上，他们之间就已经这样糟糕了，这是Wade第三次在楼梯底走来走去，竖着耳朵，充满忧虑。

他担心Peter做了关于他的噩梦。关于他进行的杀戮，关于他与那些声音的惨败战斗，这些念头足以使他想要不顾一切地发疯。

最后他再也不能忍受了， _他妈的，_ 他再也受不了了，于是Wade冲上楼梯走进公寓，放慢了脚步，轻轻地把门打开再关上，然后靠着它，深呼吸好让自己平静下来。

“Peter。” _该死的，这是个坏主意。_ 整个公寓里都荡漾着甜美的气息， _需要安慰的Omega，悲伤的Omega，孤独的Omega，_ Wade差点被那浓郁的味道呛住了。“Peter？”他又说了一遍，而那孩子在床上猛地一抖。

“Alpha。 _我需要你。_ ”他喘息着，声音沙哑、困倦而绝望，在噩梦还在继续的时候，他出于本能地呼唤着Alpha，而Wade不得不向他靠近，因为他的Alpha本能同样迫使他在房间里给予回应，他 _没有选择的余地。_

“等等。”Peter仿佛清醒过来，恢复了戒备，“等等，等等。Wade，不，不，你在这里做什么？你为什么在我的房间里？”

“我听到你的声音了。”Wade结结巴巴地说，“我只是在外面散步……我能感觉到你的无助，Peter，我不能置之不理。”

“我很抱歉。”Peter抱住自己的膝盖，“我没事，Wade。回到你自己的床上去吧。很抱歉打扰到你了。我很好,没关系的。请离开这里。”他在床上扭动着试图让自己冷静下来，但Wade听得到他吃力的呼吸声，仍能感觉到来自他的 _恐慌_ ，于是他继续向前走，直到逼得Peter钻进了床架。

“我不能这样。”Wade强迫自己停下来，但他仍然爬上了这个孩子的床。“我不能让你一个人，Peter。我不能对你的无助置之不理。我能感觉到，宝贝，能感觉到你的不安。上帝，一个如此脆弱的Omega。让我留下来——就今天晚上，只有这一次，只要一小会儿就好，如果你不愿意，我可以马上离开，好吗？”

“走开。”Peter听起来很疲惫，他用一只手轻轻穿过自己的头发。“我再也不能忍受你的摇摆不定了，Wade，今晚不行。我知道，如果我答应了，那可能会是一切的终点。我们之间可能有一分钟保持安全状态，接着你就会像那天一样发狂，所以，我不能。每次我们之间有一点小进展，你就会变个想法，把我推开，或者告诉我，‘我们得再等等’，或者‘这主意不好’，‘我不能再这样做了’。离开这里，求你。只是做了一场噩梦，我自己可以应付，但我不知道该如何应付你。 _所以，请出去。_ ”

这些话很刺耳，但夹杂着 _痛苦、悲伤和孤独_ ，仿佛是从Omega身上流下的血液。但Wade决定不按照他要求的转身离开。

“不，今晚不会有事的，baby boy， _不。_ ”Wade讨厌自己颤抖的声音，他不得不紧握拳头来控制自己。他厌恶自己现在的样子，站在这里乞求Omega让他 _触摸、拥抱以及给予安慰_ 。

“别把我赶出去，Peter，我保证，我 _保证_ 会一直待在你身边的。我们可以明天再处理其他事情，但我不能再继续忍受下去了。离开你让我发疯，你的悲伤让我，让我…… _求求你，让我留下来_ 。”

长久的沉默。久到Wade觉得Peter可能已经在那里睡着了，然后——

“好。”

“什么，真的吗？”Wade屏住呼吸，担心他可能听错了。

Peter叹了一口气，几乎像是在呻吟。

“嗯。”

“我真的能帮你吗，Peter？请让我——”

“ _是的。是的，_ 感谢上帝啊。”Peter喘息着，把毯子往下拉了拉腾出空间，让Wade可以爬进他的床。“我讨厌自己需要从你这里得到抚慰，但我很高兴你能在这里。真的，很高兴。对不起，我很抱歉。我需要你Alpha，我需要你。”Peter在胡言乱语，所有的 _恐惧，疲惫，和那求救的声音_ ，都几乎让Wade心碎。

“不要道歉亲爱的，不用说对不起，我也同样需要你。”Wade打消了他的犹疑，在爬上床时立即去触碰了这个男孩。“我需要你靠近一点，来。”

Wade从背后拥抱着Peter，把他拉到自己胸前，直到男孩完全依偎在他的怀里，然后他把毯子盖到他们两人身上。“我不能让你一个人，Pete。我什么都不想要。离开你让我很难熬，我几乎要因此 _死掉_ ……”

“我也一样。”男孩嗅着他的味道，手指摸着Wade的t恤。“ _但你才_ 是那个——”

“我知道，亲爱的。我知道我做了什么。那是我曾有过的最糟糕的想法。并且我还试图忽略发生的事情…… _真的_ ，那是我做过的最糟糕的事。”

“那真的相当糟糕。”Peter说，而Wade听到了他低沉的笑声，他的心碎愈合了一些。

他们静静地躺着，只感受着彼此的呼吸，直到Peter再次抬起头来。“还不够。我想要更多。”他低声说。“摸摸我。拜托，我想……感受到你。”

Wade把他的手伸到Peter衬衫下面，让他趴在床上，用自己的手指抚摸着尽可能多的皮肤，直到男孩叹息着重新仰面躺下。“我觉得好多了。我想念这种感觉。想念你，想念睡在你床上的感觉。只是过了一个星期，但现在我觉得 _很好_ 。但你是个 _混蛋_ ，Wade。你想毁掉我们所拥有的东西。”

“我知道，baby boy。我知道我很混蛋。”他轻轻地抚摸着Omega。“但你知道我为什么要把你推开，不是吗?”Wade问，而Peter在他的胸前点了点头。

“因为你听到脑子里那些疯狂的声音，所以决定听他们说，而不是听我说？”

“你听起来像是在撅嘴， _真可爱_ 。但是，这的确就是原因。他们在逼我伤害你，Peter。我不能——不能让他们如愿。以前不能，现在不能，永远都不能。”

“你还能听到它们的声音吗?”Peter平静地问道，他的手指在Wade的衬衫上收紧了一点。“所有那些声音？那天晚上，我可以在你的眼睛里看到它。就像不同的人格试图同时前进一样，你也在和他们战斗。你还……它还像当时那样吗？”

“不，它们一段时间后就消失了。现在这里只有我。我觉得……我觉得它们已经消失得差不多了——那些剩下的东西。或者至少是在坏事再次发生之前它们不会再回来了？你明白我在说什么的，是吗？我告诉过你，也警告过你它在过去是怎样的。你明白为什么一切都回来了。”

“我明白。”

“可你还是恨我？Pete，不要恨我。我真的，我不能那样做，宝贝。那会把我逼疯的。现在这样抱着你就是我想要的。这就是我唯一想要的。”Wade轻声呢喃，手指在Peter的背上画着安慰的圈，希望Omega能给他理解。

“我不恨你，Wade。”Peter叹了口气，双手从Wade坚硬的胸膛滑上他的肩膀。“我知道，我都知道。我也不能说我在那种情况下能做出什么更好的反应。”

他回想起他生命中那可怕的几周，当他被 _毒液_ 附身，然后受到头脑中恶毒声音的蛊惑伤害了自己的朋友。“我知道你把我推开是因为想保护我，但是，你仍然伤害了我。 _我很受伤_ ，我们曾那么亲近……然后你就突然走掉了，我不能……我 _无法_ 再处理我们之间的问题了。”

“我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。”Wade在那棕色的头发上吻了一下，Peter翻身趴在他身上，脑袋轻轻靠在了Wade的颈窝里，而Wade再次亲吻了他的额头。

“告诉我你已经完全理解我了。我很抱歉伤害了你，但我更害怕我会 _真的伤害你_ ，宝贝。”

_我比你强壮。你不能伤害我，也伤害不了我。_ Peter想说，但没有开口，现在肯定不是说这些的时候。

“当我说不担心你会对我做出什么的时候，你需要相信我是真的不担心。”他说。“但没关系，因为我——我并不是真的想……我的意思是，不是你想的那样。”Peter迟疑地补充道，Wade在他的身下绷紧了身体。

“你不想……那，为什么——？你永远不会把自己交给我如果你不想和我在一起。我本来可以 _把你撕成两半_ ！ _再_ 也别那样做了！Peter，我已经太他妈的 _接近_ 崩溃边缘了，如果你不——耶稣——”Wade充满了不安，甚至近乎 _愤怒_ ，Peter用手指按着Wade的嘴唇，让他安静。

“嘘，我知道自己在做什么。”他打断他，“你 _需要_ 我。你需要一个Omega来抚慰你，因为你的生活烂透了，Wade。我也想待在你身边。就像是，我是说，我 _绝对_ 会那么做的。但是我想要的… _更多_ 。我想从你这里得到更多。所以即使你把我推开……即使我觉得你有可能会杀了我，都不能让你阻止我们做 _最糟糕_ 的事情。我是说它听起来 _很烂_ ，但是——”

“不。 _不_ 。等等。说回‘想要更多’这件事。我稍后会因为你站在错误的立场上而朝你发脾气，但首先，“Wade坐了起来，迫使Peter看着他。“你说你想 _从我这里_ ……得到更多?”

“你觉得我是因为 _无聊_ 才一直裸露着脖子然后装作顺从地叫你Alpha?”Peter哭笑不得地问。“你以为我做的那些事是因为什么？显然我不想只是 _上个床_ 而已。”

“但这…似乎太快了，考虑到你对我们之间的了解，对我的理解。我的意思是，我们才刚刚开始做些事情，我想也许还需要更多时间，“Wade坐得更近了，而Peter后退了一点，直到他坐在Wade的腰上，盯着他看。

“你 _不_ 这样想吗？我曾经听见你称呼我为你的Omega，不止一次。当那些人都来找你的时候，你大喊着我的名字。你是在说谎吗?你不想得到我？所以这么说来，我根本不是你的——唔！”

Wade把他抱住，在他的嘴唇印下一个强硬的吻。“别那么说。”他厉声说，“如果你说出那句话，我 _他妈_ 会失去理智的。”

“所以呢？！”Peter挣脱了他的吻，“当你把我推开告诉我你不想要我的时候，我怎么做才是对的？我知道你为什么那么做，但你从来没有 _道歉_ 过！这些天你只是不停地变换想法！我们都只是假装什么都没发生，所以，这就是我们要做的吗？只是假装若无其事而你从未伤害过我？我以为也许你只是需要更多的时间来考虑清楚，但是你 _从来没有_ 真正走近我！”Peter的音量在上升，而Wade疯狂地摇了摇头。

“闭嘴！不要说那些荒唐的事情，我对你的感觉永远都不会变！”Wade把他扔在小床上，然后压了上去，用自己的双膝禁锢着Peter。“我只是没有想到你会想要我。”他在亲吻之间小声地说，在他能接触到的每一寸皮肤上摩擦着他的手，当Omega把所有的东西都交付给他的时候，他低吟着，试图把他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，呼吸糅合呼吸，Peter用叹息敦促着Wade。

“我的意思是， _该死的，_ 甜心，我是一个临床上的神经病，暴力倾向，而且 _伤痕累累_ ，而Peter，你太他妈的漂亮和完美，我只是——在发生那一切之后,你看到了我的另一面，我不敢相信你甚至仍然愿意待在我身边……“

“我说过多少次了，我看到的你不关伤疤，也不关你的过去或者 _别的什么东西_ 。”Peter发出了一声小小的咆哮，他温热的身体挤压着他的肌肉，迫使Wade更加情动地磨蹭着Omega的大腿，然后侵犯他。“而且你不是暴力狂——就像我每天，操， _即使你就是暴力狂我也想要你_ 。即使你 _是个疯子_ ，我也想要你。我就在这里。 _去你妈的Wade_ ——再做一次，再碰我一次。”Peter放弃了言语，直接把他上方的人拉过来压住自己。

“我永远都需要你，Alpha。需要，需要你。”他呻吟着， _乞求着_ ，把腿缠在Alpha的腰上，然后把屁股翘起来，在挤压和摩擦声中呻吟。

“Peter。”Wade的喉咙低低地咆哮着。“Omega。你是 _我的_ 。说出来。”一只手拉着Peter的浓密的头发，强迫他躺下去所以Wade可以咬上那光滑的皮肤，研磨着他的屁股，直到Omega在他身下扭动着回应他，抬起屁股接受Wade的冲撞和每一次抽插，然后发出快乐的啼哭。Wade迷恋着这一切，看着粉色的痕迹慢慢爬上了男孩的皮肤，贪婪地吞咽每个从Peter嘴里发出的小噪音。

“ _说出来。_ ”他命令道，“告诉我你是我的。”但是Peter没有， _他做不到_ ，他在欲望的海潮中起伏，几乎不能呼吸，随着一声低沉的吼声，Wade一个激烈的挺近完全破坏了他的呼吸腺。他没有咬破他的皮肤， _暂时还没有_ ，但他紧咬着牙齿不让嘶吼透出来并且小幅度地摇着头，而Peter的高潮突然到来，他尖叫着，床上的身体成了拱形，指甲陷进了Wade肩膀的肌肉，Omega身体的每一寸肌理都蔓延着细微的震动和颤抖，源源不断涌出的 _热潮_ 在两具身体间流出，浸湿了他的睡裤和衬衫。

“上帝，该死的，Peter。”Wade哽咽了，他张大眼睛凝视着，无法从Omega眼中完全的爱与依赖中转移目光，他的鼻腔里充满了甜蜜的香气，意识与Peter的声音连在了一起，几乎不能呼吸，几乎不能保持自己精神的一体。“说出来。”他恳求，“baby boy，please。”

“我是你的，Wade。”Peter一开口就溢出了喘息。“我想成为你的人，我要你成为我的第一个Alpha， _我的Alpha，我的_ 。”

Wade把他往后推倒，在快乐中发出嚎叫，他的身体里的一切都在奔驰，啃咬收紧了痛点，肉体的快乐融入了幸福的彩色光线，他们被完全的爱以及类似家的安宁包裹住了。Wade瘫倒在Peter身上，仍试图撑起自己大部分体重，保护他不受伤害，直到Peter摇了摇头，把他搂到面前。

“我比看起来强壮，记得吗？”Peter低声说，轻抚着Wade的脸和嘴唇，看着他的眼睛随着每一个轻微的触碰而变得柔和，希望能用自己的手指来治愈伤疤。

“我想要感受你。我总是想紧靠着你，Alpha，我的Alpha，全部的你。”他们忽略了床上的狼藉和黏湿湿的衣服，只把身体紧紧地靠在一起，等待着彼此的心跳和呼吸慢慢地平静。

“Wade。”几分钟后，Peter轻声说，温柔而心满意足地躺在他的Alpha身下。“这是我们所拥有的最好的想法了。”

“哦，绝对是最好的。”Wade表示同意，同时笨拙地吞咽着。“就像现在这样。Peter， _我的Omega_ 。你是我生活里最好的东西。”

他知道他们还会继续交谈，知道还有很多事情要做，但现在他只想抱着Peter，感受他的一呼一吸。

他知道他们的生活并不容易，但无论如何，这一刻已经足够完美。所以他在床上环绕着Omega，让他的沉默与平和填满他的灵魂。

其他所有事情，都可以等到明天再去想。

 

TBC 

 

第十一章

 

“Wade，有人来了。我听到门铃响了。”Peter喃喃地说，Wade只是哼了声，没放他走。“Wade。”Peter又试了一次，“有客人。”

Wade恼怒地说道：“他们可以等，baby boy。我正忙着和你在一起呢，你抱怨什么呢？”

“我可没有。”Peter向他保证，并用指甲在Wade粗糙的头皮上挠搔着，让那个人重新转向他。“我没抱怨。我永远不会感到厌烦的。”当Wade的牙齿擦过他的皮肤，当他们靠近并轻轻拉扯他的脉搏时，他微微发抖。“永远……不会。”

“我想要你。”Wade深深吻着他。“想要你，Pete。我等不到我们可以结合的时候了，等不到你下一个热潮了。” **_想要你，需要你，你是我的。_ **

“我们不必等到热潮期再结合。”Peter在喘息的当歇说道，“只需等到危险都过去后，要是那时我们仍然确定——关于咱俩这事。这事你确定对吧，Wade？”

“ **_我太确定了_ ** ，baby boy，你知道的。你压根不需要开口，永远不。”Wade把他紧紧拽到怀里，轻吻他的头发、额头，“永远不需要问，Pete。我是你的。”他知道不必提醒这孩子他不止一次从Pete那儿得到的共鸣—— **_想要你，爱你，我是你的，我的Alpha_ ** ——他笑了，毫无疑问Pete很 **_明白_ ** Wade的感受。

“而我也是 **_你的_ ** 。所以我们还在等什么呢？”Omega逗弄着他，Wade咆哮着咬了一口Peter丰润甜美的下唇。

“要是店里没有顾客，我在这就要了你。你喜欢吗，亲爱的？你想知道我们之间会有多棒？你知道最近几周我有多辛苦吗？我想要你的全部，你知道当我们拥抱的时候只是停留在依偎和闻闻你的气味有多辛苦吗？整晚躺在你的身边，告诉自己不要爬到你两腿之间？我试图让自己冷静下来，而我所想的全部都是怎么在你体内深处滑动、让你为我尖叫出声。”Wade的声音最后变得黑暗而且邪恶，Peter的膝盖忽的软塌了下来。

Wade的手臂紧紧地抓住了他，他轻轻地笑着，在他怀中的Omega颤抖着。

_“alpha。”_ Peter在发出呼噜声，他哀鸣着，身体摩擦着Wade的身体。“ _好了_ 。忘掉顾客吧。锁上门。” _占有我吧alpha，索取我，我需要你。_

“抱歉Pete。”Wade小心地把他放在桌上，飞快地吻了一下他的嘴唇。“客人在等着呢。有人还要靠这赚钱的。”

Alpha退开了，皱着眉调整他的裤子，Peter的下巴都掉了下来。“你——你在 _开玩笑_ 。Wade，你不能像这样把我一个人留在这儿。 **Wade** ！”

但是那个大块头已经狂笑着走出门外，Peter一边咒骂一边把手头所有能摸到的东西都扔到他身后。

_操。操他那个该死的alpha。_ Peter躺倒在桌子上，一只手臂盖在眼睛上，他的呼吸依然混乱不堪，他仍然不敢相信Wade竟然离开了。

自从他们一起度过的第一个晚上以来，他们才刚刚过了两个星期，甚至还没有 _真正的_ 性生活。那很热辣，是的，他很满意，但那不是 _真正的_ 做爱。

如今他们每晚都睡在对方身边，Wade搂着小小的Peter， _一有机会_ 就亲吻对方，Wade _很喜欢_ 在沙发上花很长时间舔咬Peter的脖子，但每次事情只要一过头alpha就会主动拉开距离。当Peter最后一次因半途而废的alpha沮丧咆哮的时候，Wade只是咧嘴笑了笑，摇摇头，告诉他他们应该 _等到_ 彼此完全都确定才行。然后他把Peter抱在怀里，抱着他上楼，用温柔的声音告诉他，一旦他们越过了那条线那么Wade就 _绝不会_ 放弃他，而不是现在他们才找到彼此。

所以Peter等待着。 _一直等待着_ 。但是 _妈的_ ——他已经二十二岁了，而且是一个已经苦等几个月想和他的alpha在一起的 _Omega_ ，每一天的等待都显得越来越艰难。

Wade完全是一个彻彻底底的混蛋，显然他拥有圣人的自控力和恶魔的幽默感，因为他通过挑起Peter的欲望并让他等待来得到一种下流的快感。

Peter深吸了一口气，强迫自己坐起来，因为躺在桌子上想着Wade并没有停手完全没有任何帮助。Peter要是真的出去帮顾客的忙，也许他们还能回来干点别的。

_光溜溜的那种。_ Peter想了想，然后笑了，因为之前他还在生Wade的气。

他站起身，整理好衣服，走出办公室的门，但是—— _等等_ ——

_危险，危险。快跑alpha，快跑。_

这股刺痛感——蜘蛛感应袭上他的心头，他皱了皱眉。这件事没再发生过，事实上，几个星期前那个男人在杂货店外面看他们的时候蜘蛛感应也没响，因为Peter知道发生了什么，Wade能解决的，即使他还不知道Wade的过去和他的变种基因。

事实上，Peter很震惊——因为从他搬到店的楼上起蜘蛛感应就没有响过一次，因为他从一开始就知道他能信任Wade。

这个想法令他笑了起来，然后开始惊慌，因为如果蜘蛛感应现在响了，那Wade一定有危险。

Peter从办公室钻出来。在车库里寻找着Wade，他推开了外面的门。

_在那儿。_

Wade很好——显而易见，他站在那儿抱着双臂，双腿伸开，盯着一个小个子的男人，他是双手紧张地插在肮脏的口袋里。

_就是那个家伙让我的蜘蛛感应响了？什么鬼？他只是个Beta。_

Peter小心翼翼地穿过车道，Wade向他转过身来，伸手要他靠近。Peter毫不犹豫地接过Wade的手，尽管Wade _从未_ 在公共场合牵过他的手。

“这是Weasel。”Wade略带讥讽地笑说。“我们是老交情了。”

“是啊。”Weasel把眼镜推到鼻梁上。“老到在这张汉堡脸的玩意儿之前。”他伸出手要和Peter握手，但Wade微微咆哮起来，于是Peter站在原地，紧紧地靠着他。“得了，Wade，行行好放开一下栓那男孩的链子吧。实际上，我们是兄弟。”

“我可不会说‘兄弟’。”Wade固执地咬紧下巴。“Weasel说他是来看看我过得好不好的。很显然有些传言传回到了那个他叫做酒吧的破地方。”

“放轻松伙计。”Weasel举起双手，“我只是无法想象你会过这种生活，所以才跑来看看。Wade没有强迫你吧？”Weasel朝Peter眨了下眼。“你可以告诉我，没关系。”

Peter还是没回答，他还在为刚才汉堡脸的事生气，但他试着保持中立。当Wade抓住他的手时，他才发觉自己并没有很好的控制住怒火，他深呼吸了一下，让自己冷静下来。

“所以你怎么知道我住哪儿的？是关于我的什么传言传到你那里了？”Wade眯起眼睛问道。

“得了吧，老兄，你知道我有我的方法，很容易就能找到长得像你这样的人。我还以为你会很高兴见到我呢。”

“五六年前我也许会很高兴见到你。”Wade猛地一转身，拉着Peter走回店里。“别再出现在这里了，你这个混球。”

“还会有更多的，Wade。”weasel喊道，Wade在他的话语中停下了脚步。“他们知道你是谁。他们知道你在哪里。现在他们知道了你的Omega。这只会再次发生。人们一直在问！”

“你给他们答案了吗？”Wade问，事实上Peter很 _紧张_ ，他感觉到了来自他的alpha的那份 _危险、愤怒和狂暴_ 。“Weasel。”Wade转过身，对那个突然安静下来的人说。“当他们问起的时候，你给他们答案了吗？”

“嘿老兄，人们到酒吧来是想要建议的。这只是很自然的生意往来罢了。”weasel说道。Wade的眼睛很快就红了，Peter能切实地在alpha咆哮前感觉到变化。

“你这狗娘养的——”Wade向前走了两步，攥紧拳头，准备把他前任最好的朋友撞到地上——但他停住了，因为Peter拉住了他的胳膊。

“别。”他的Omega低声说。可笑的是，一瞬间Wade深深地感受到Omega的情绪如此强力地拉扯着他，就好像Peter真的在用手把他拉回来似的。这简直……太疯狂了，当然。即使Wade发过誓让那孩子阻止他，但这还是……太疯狂了，不是吗？

“我们不需要引起更多关注了，Wade。”Peter松开后Wade就停下了。“我们不需要更多的关注了，alpha。放开吧。”

“Weasel。”Wade说话的时候眼神没有离开Peter。“你现在没被撕成碎片的原因就是我的Omega把我的注意力吸引走了一半。所以也许你该把它当作奇迹，然后从我的地盘上他妈的滚开。”他把手伸进Peter的手中轻轻挤压，而Omega的眼神也变得热烈起来。

“这次你赢不了，Wade。”weasel反驳道。“而那只漂亮的小家伙就要付出代价了。”

Peter的手挡在Wade胸前再次警告他，alpha咆哮，但没和那个大吼大叫的Beta继续纠缠。“回家。”Peter坚定地说，“去洗澡。我要把商店锁起来，然后回去把家里也锁起来。”

Wade的眼睛仍然红着，但他转过身来，悄悄地走开了。

Weasel还算有点常识，等Wade消失在屋里后再开口说话。“伙计，你让他为了你能赴汤蹈火，对吗？真感人。但这家伙一直很善于说谎。”

Peter歪着头，研究了Weasel一会儿。“我能问你些关于Wade的事吗？”他慢慢地、天真地说道。“我对他不是很了解，我觉得你很像他。很明显这里有一些事情Wade并没有告诉我。如果你认识他那么久——”

“呃，当然了，我想。你想在这儿谈谈？还是待会儿在镇上见你？”

“不，”Pete很快摇了摇头，他思考着。“不，嗯，你把车开到后面去，商店后面有一个入口，从房子里面完全看不到。”

“当然，孩子。”Weasel跳上吉普车开走，在一片尘土中从车道上急转而去。

Peter回到商店里开始上锁，手机工具，确保保险箱是安全的，关上办公室的门，检查好房子保证Wade不会看见，然后他悄悄溜出后门等Weasel回来。

五分钟后吉普车回来了，为了避免被注意慢了许多，Weasel把它停在公园，摇下车窗示意Peter。

“你还好吗孩子？你看起来真年轻，你够大了吗？够年龄和Wade在一起吗？他真不是那儿最好的家伙，我能带你离开这里如果——我靠这是 _什么鬼_ ？！！”

Peter伸出一只手，亲自把那个人从敞开的窗户里拖到了地上。

“ _你他妈的到底是什——_ **操** ！！“Weasel试图大叫，但Peter用力掐着他的脖子，把他从地上提起来，并用力撞到车库后面的墙上。

“真他妈操蛋。”那个酒保喘着气，抓住自己的喉咙，他惊恐地盯着Peter慢慢切断自己的空气。

“我不认识你。”Peter轻声说。“我不知道你是怎么发现我们的，或者为什么你会认为出现在这里，还有那样和 _我的alpha_ 讲话——会没有问题。”他收紧了手指，把Weasel抵在墙上推得更高，直到他的脚悬空离了地面几英尺。“但是，这.是.一.个. _糟.糕.的_ .主.意。”他抿嘴厉声咆哮，Weasel努力试着去踢他。

“你为什么不从哪儿来滚回哪儿去呢，还有要是下次再有人问起我们，你就告诉他们Wade有一个 _和他一样危险_ 的Omega。事实上，”Peter露齿一笑，“我甚至比Wade _更危险_ 。但我保证你不会想知道的。”

Peter没有放开他抓着男人喉咙的手，他看着那苍白的皮肤逐渐发青，感到一种奇异的满足感，Peter转过身，把他朝空中一扔，当weasel撞到一侧的吉普车，然后倒在地上时他毫不退缩。

“给我 _他妈的_ 离开这。”他咆哮着，Weasel赶紧爬起来跑进车里。“还有Weasel，”Peter冷笑着喊他的名字，那个男人抬起头，还在揉着喉咙喘气，试着重新呼吸。“你要是再回到这里，到 _我的家里_ ——我会 _折断你的脖子_ 。你可以试试看。”

尘埃落定了，在Weasel逃走以后，Peter平静地做了几次呼吸，他低头看看自己颤抖的双手，好奇地伸开他的手指。

他不知道 _这一切_ 是从哪儿来的。

但他喜欢这种感觉。

也许Wade不是唯一一个有暴力倾向的人。 

 

TBC

 

第十二章

 

“那么Weasel曾是你最好的朋友吗？”

那天晚上，Peter躺在Wade旁边，问道。Alpha平躺在床上，手臂放在脑后，眼睛盯着天花板。Peter知道自己最好不要去招惹他，特别是Wade现在几乎要因为烦恼和紧张而开始抖动时。在Weasel离开后的几个小时里，他同时也感到了愤怒。

“是的。或者是曾与我关系最近的。在我的老本行里，你并不能真正交到‘朋友’。”

“发生了什么？”

Wade沉默了好长一段时间。“我让自己认为，我们只是一个雇佣兵和一个碰巧经营酒吧的肮脏的军火贩子而已。”

“你和他——呃，你们是——是吗？”

“上帝，不可能。”Wade哼了一声。“没有。我只是信任他。但现在我不那样了。我吸取了教训，他也是一个真正的贱人。”

Peter把头靠在他的手肘上，转过身来俯视着Alpha。“如果你不想再谈的话我不会继续问下去的，但你知道…我在这里。”

“我知道。”Wade闭上了眼睛。

愤怒、沮丧和紧张的气氛仍然笼罩着Alpha，Peter皱起了眉头。他也并没有完全镇定下来，与Weasel的相遇使他的肾上腺素仍在跳动。他垂下眼睛，在Wade的庞大的躯体上，眼神掠过所有的肌肉，做出了一个能够快速解决他们的焦虑的公平决定。

“我今晚需要你，Alpha。”他平缓地说。“来吗?”

Wade惊讶地睁开了眼睛。“什么?”

“我今晚需要你。”Peter重复道，语气加强了，“今天让我很焦虑，我需要被安抚和紧紧拥抱，这是你的工作，所以，来吧。”

“我当然会那样做，亲爱的。”Wade张开双臂向他保证，并且扬起了眉毛，因为他的Omega完全变了个角色。“你知道的，来吧，如果这是你想要的，我会到那里并且狠狠拥抱你一整夜的。来吧。”

“我还想要更多。”Peter说着，弯下腰，隔着他的衬衫在Wade的胸口上咬了一小口。“我讨厌等待。我需要你关切我。不仅仅是拥抱我。”

“Peter，我认为今晚不是好时机……”

“我不是在问你的意愿，Wade。好好照料我，或者我会找到另一个称职的Alpha……”Peter的声音加大了一点，而当Wade像其他所有Alpha会做出的反应那样反应时，他咬着他胸膛上的牙齿闭合得更紧了。Wade同样磨着他的牙发出了愤怒的咆哮，他按着Peter滚到床上，并且把他的手禁锢在头上，迫使他动弹不得。

“你是我的，Omega，你敢——”

当Peter对他咧嘴一笑时，Wade眨了眨眼，眼底的激怒慢慢消失了。他撩起Peter的碎发在他额头上轻轻一吻，然后又亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“baby boy，这个游戏很危险，从我这里得到了东西，还要威胁去投奔另一个Alpha。”

“不是开玩笑，也不是威胁。我是认真的。”Peter用他自己独特的咆哮并且扭动着屁股，Wade自动对他施加更大的压力使他不能移动。Alpha本能的控制太根深蒂固，所以他对身下的扑腾视若无睹，即使现在他知道Peter只是在跟他瞎胡闹、试图干扰他。

除了让Peter得到他想要的东西，否则他是不会消停的。所以现在Wade压在了他身上。他和Omega人张开双腿以腾出进入的空间，呻吟声在他们的睡裤互相摩擦时又发了出来。

“Alpha，这就是我想要的，这就是，我需要的东西。”

“你确定吗？”Wade问，Peter点了点头，让Wade的手一直握着他的手腕知道Alpha把他释放出来。

“我对我们之间始终很确定，你不用再有什么顾虑。”Peter说，他拽着Wade的衬衫想要亲近他的皮肤。

“我要你听好了，明天，和后天，我都要你。你永远不需要有顾虑。”

Wade弯下腰，吻了他的唇，甜蜜而缓慢地吻着，直到Peter急切地摇着屁股，呜咽也融进他的嘴里。

“趴在床上，宝贝。”Wade轻轻地说，把灯关掉，Peter立即乖顺地服从了他的命令，平躺在床上，手指紧攥着身下的床单，告诉自己不要紧张，但是上帝，他还是太紧张了。

“Wade？”当身后一直没有动静时，他试探地问道。

“我在这里，亲爱的，我只是去拿东西。”Alpha回答说，当Wade的大手慢慢地爬上他的腰时，Peter压低了声音，在枕头上叹了一口气。Wade的手已经延伸到他的肩胛，可以触碰到他的发尾，接着，轻轻地往下，用指甲轻柔地划着肌肤，直到手指卷曲在腰带上。Peter告诉自己放松，是的，Alpha，是的。

终于，Wade身体前倾，向他的肩膀轻拍了一下，然后迅速地把他的睡裤脱掉了。

他能听到Wade的急促的呼吸，突然想知道Alpha在夜间的视力有多好。如果夜视是突变的副作用，那么在黑暗中，Wade就能看到他所有的…别再想这些了，Peter告诉自己，特别是Wade在抚摸他的时候，他那长满老茧的手指让光滑的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你真美。”Wade低声说。“我知道我说了很多关于你屁股的事，我发誓我说的每一个字都是真的，但你他妈的，太完美了。”

他用手指按摩着臀部的肌肉，Peter呻吟了一声，接着他又俯身向下，在男孩的后背上吻了一下。然后，他把Peter拉到自己怀里，直到他跨在赤裸的大腿上，背靠着Wade一丝不挂的胸膛，这样一来，Wade就可以毫不费力地触碰他的每一寸肌肤。

当粗糙的手在身上游移的时候，Peter禁不住呜咽着屏住了呼吸。Wade靠得更近了，在他的手触碰到他的胯部的最后一秒，转而将目标放到了Peter的大腿，用大拇指在他的腰上摩擦。

“Wade。”Peter叹了口气，在男人的膝盖上，他被搂得更紧了。Wade让自己的勃起顶着omega的背部，轻咬他的耳朵然后吻至纤细的脖子，

“就像你感觉到的，Peter。”Wade低声道。“我们是那么顺利。”

就像你现在感觉到的，Alpha。Peter想，但Wade已经扭住他的下巴偏到一边以便亲吻，虽然角度有些别扭，Peter仍那样热情地吻他，舌头滑动着舌头，牙齿相碰发出暧昧的声响。Peter还试图让自己更靠近一些，他不想丢失任何能够进行皮肤接触的机会。

他知道Wade对自己的身体很敏感，只是因为他身上布满了伤疤。灯已经关掉了，但Peter只想更进一步，而不是暂停或者逃避，凸起的边缘和纹理使他想在他的Alpha身上擦身而过。

欲望随之高涨，Wade在探索Peter的身体时停顿了一下，感受着脉搏的冲动。“我做了什么让你这么喜欢？”他问道，声音似乎低沉了一整个八度，彼德又梦呓般地叫了起来，把他的头靠在Wade的肩膀上，直到Alpha开始触碰他。

“我就是喜欢。喜欢你给我的感觉。你摸起来感觉真好。”Peter对Wade说，摩擦着他的胸膛以示强调，感受着来自Alpha的、那种不可思议、令人着迷的、充满感激的触感。

窸窸窣窣的响动，Wade用湿润的手掌裹住了Peter的性器，Omega第一次弯着腰伏在床上，整个身体都处于惊颤中。

“哦，Wade。”Peter发出低哑的嘶嘶声，用屁股蹭着男人的手。“很好。”

Wade把他完全放平，一只手平稳地抚摩着皮肤，另一只伸得很低的手则搜寻着Peter身体的入口，直到他能保持放松让他进去。现在，Wade用两个手指轻轻地开拓着，尽可能地温柔地把肠壁推开，当Peter气喘吁吁地向他后退时，Wade又插入了一根手指，并且将指节曲了起来，直到……

“哦，妈的，没关系，再来。”Peter深吸一口气，Wade再次感觉到穴口的紧缩。男孩呻吟着，抬高了他的屁股摇晃以鼓励他进得更深，而Wade调整呼吸，注意让自己不要太粗鲁，握着润滑油，撸动着光裸的自己。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？”

“是的。是的是的是的。Alpha，给我，Alpha，我已经准备好了，我等着你等了这么久——”

“Peter——”

当Wade进入他的身体时，Peter的言语在低沉的呻吟中消失了，他甚至不能再保持呼吸。直到Wade全根没入，他才低下头去抱枕头，啜泣着。“Wade。是的，我需要你，太好了，太好了。”

“Omega。”Wade咆哮着，Peter在他的身下发抖。“我的Omega。”

而Omega只是发出了和他一样的声音，摇晃着，允许Alpha继续移动。Wade轻轻地带着他，意识到即使Peter曾用过玩具来抚慰自己，他也从来没有做过真正被阿法尔深入触碰过。Alpha强迫自己慢节奏地、深深地抽插着，移动位置改变角度，直到他击中能让Peter喊出来的那一点。

“是这里吗？”Wade问，“我找到了。”

“Wade。我能承受得住，来。”

“我不能伤害你，宝贝，我不会伤害你的。”Wade摇了摇头，“不——”

“你不会的。”Peter争辩说，把他的屁股往后推。“来吧，Alpha。我需要，我需要更多。你不会伤害我，不会伤害我，你爱我，照料我，我的Alpha。我需要你。”

Wade闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。“我也需要你，Peter。真的需要你。我只是——”

“我在这里，Wade。”Peter低声说，“我在这里。我是你的。”

当Wade完全侵入他时，Peter感受到了空气的中的涟漪，那轻柔、小心地开拓，那专属的温柔，突然间，他的心晕眩了。

“你是我的。”Wade重复着，插入再拔出来，一只手把Peter的头再往下推，把他的屁股抬得更高了一点。“你想要这样吗，Omega？”

Peter甚至没来得及喘口气，Wade又变换角度动了起来，用力地抽插，直到擦过能让Peter看到星星的那点，然后再次因为他而呻吟。然后哦，操，他动得更快、更用力，手指甚至要在Peter的屁股上留下淤伤。

Peter断断续续地回答：“是的，Alpha，我想要，从很久以前…你没有意识到你对我如此完美，在我的心里，我们是那样契合，Alpha，求你，别停下来。”

Wade没有停下来。直到Peter扑到他怀里，乞求他的抚摸，Alpha的手轻轻一拍，就能把他推到高潮的边缘，弄得浑身发抖、小声抽泣。

Wade追逐着自己释放的时刻，他不能再等待下去，视野开始变白，他在那美丽纤细的身体里冲刺，牙齿咬进Peter的脖子，直到尝到血的味道。Peter发出尖叫。Wade的唇线紧抿着，可咆哮和呻吟仍然冲出牙关，就在他第一次在Omega的身体里迷失自我的时候。

几分钟后，漫长的高潮结束了，Wade得以离开Peter的身体，翻身仰卧时低叹着。Peter呜咽了一声，转过身来靠着他。Wade的身体愉悦地晃着，把他的Omega拉到胸前，两个人都不想分开几秒钟时间来清理自己。

“我很抱歉，baby boy，我忍不住了。”Wade轻轻地把手放在皮肤的肿胀、瘀伤和咬痕上。

“对不起，我弄疼你了，操”。标记不是必需的，但Wade仍然无法阻止自己咬他。“只是想给你打个记号，小鬼。我明天要在里面抹点东西，这样伤口就不会太严重了。”

“别管它。”Peter固执地说，“我喜欢。我喜欢你失去控制的时候。它会自己痊愈的，别管它了。你看，这多性感。”他打着哈欠，把腿伸到Wade身上。

“躺在我旁边，baby boy。你会睡得更好的。”

Peter摇摇头，与此同时，Wade露出了一个宠溺的笑容。“不行。”他说，“我想趴在你身上睡，或者你趴在我身上，但是你这沉重的大块头会把我压扁的，所以保持这个距离就好了。就像这样。”

“无论你想要什么，Peter。”Wade吻了吻他的头，紧紧地搂着他。“你想靠我多近就多近。”

“真的吗？”Peter问道，他的声音低沉地依偎在Wade的胸膛里。“看来性高潮是个好东西，突然间你就对我百依百顺了。”

“我总是会给你你想要的，亲爱的。”Wade说，但Peter似乎已经飘向了睡梦。

Alpha把他抱得更紧了。

“我爱你，Peter。”他在黑暗的房间里中低语，Peter细微的呼噜是唯一的回答。

******************

当Peter因wade的触碰而醒来时天还是黑的。然后他意识到Wade一定在某个时候把他搬回到了床上，因为他正躺在自己的枕头上，Wade长满老茧的手指抚摸过他已经变硬的老二。

“Alpha？”他咕哝着，Wade的手指收紧了，让Peter的身体瞬间穿过一阵热流，这足以把他唤醒，他无力地推着Wade的手掌说，“Wade。”他喘着气，Alpha轻轻地呻吟着移了过去。

“我想再要你一次，baby boy。”Wade说，而Peter已经伸开手去够他了。

“来吧，我也想要你。”

但是当Peter最后一次在愉快的余震中颤抖时，他也从疼痛中退缩了。他和Wade改变了主意，他们得清理一下，以免明天早上会感到不舒服。Wade把Peter搂回他的怀里，两个人蜷缩着，毯子盖到他们的肩膀上。他温柔地说：“为了我们的标记。”用拇指轻轻地揉着Peter的胃部，画出了Alpha用来安慰的圆圈。

“你不能再让我老说废话了。当你在我的床上时，我得费尽心思才能憋出一句话。”

他猜Peter也许会生气，或者有点尴尬，或者会说些不客气的话，但是相反，Omega只是咯咯地笑着，咕哝着，高兴地摇着身子。

于是Wade也对他笑了起来。

在他们之间流动着的温柔的波浪，那是爱、满足、专属、安宁——与家的气息。 

 

TBC

 

第十三章

**译者的话：**

在这章开始前，貌似有人在评论里说关于“假性Alpha”的情节有涉嫌跨性别恐惧症，所以作者特意对此作了澄清和修改。事实并不是这样的。文中的beta让自己转变为假性Alpha只是为了获取攻击性的，可以威胁别人的力量，并非是出于性别恐惧。

 

**预警：有血腥暴力情节，Peter黑化!!!!**

 

 

第二天早上，Wade抬头看到Peter拖着步履蹒跚的脚步走进厨房时，他忍不住笑了出来。“嗨Petey-pie，怎么——”

“你敢说一个字，我就打碎你的下巴。”Peter威胁道。Wade喝了一大口滚烫的咖啡才让自己不笑出来。“我没在开玩笑，Wade。”

“Baby boy，别怪在我头上，你明明可以拒绝的。”Wade反驳，一边躲开了一片朝他飞来的吐司。“你明明可以的！”他说。Peter瞪了他一眼，但还是一瘸一拐地坐到了Wade的大腿上，嗅着他脖子上的味道。“甜心，你这样坐会很难受的。躺到沙发上或者别的什么地方去。”

“我要靠近你。”Peter嘟囔，双手环上Wade的肩膀。“虽然我现在很讨厌你，但还是无法克制想要靠近你。”

“我知道，甜心。”Wade的一只手滑至Peter的腰际，然后又喝了一口咖啡。“我也感觉到了，我也需要靠近你。”

Peter扭动着身体，向他抱怨种种的不舒服。“当我说我想再要你一次的时候，我可没想到之后会走不动路。你当时就该跟我说‘别做了，不然你会被搞得腰酸背痛的’。”

“小屁股，除非我死了不然我绝不会拒绝和你来场浴室play的。还有你要知道Pete，学会一点自制力又不会杀了你。对任何事物上瘾都是不健康的，哪怕是对我的鸡——”

“  _Wade!”_

Wade爆发出一阵大笑，Omega怒气冲冲地朝他发出不满的嘘声，试图跳下他的大腿。“别走，宝贝儿。”Wade放在他腰后的那条手臂硬如钢铁。“反正就你这样踉踉跄跄的也走不远，到时候你会更生气的。”

“操你大爷Wade！”Peter挣扎得更加厉害了，但Wade纹丝不动，甚至连笑声都没试着控制一下。“我要把你咬出屎来。”Peter厉声说道，而Wade只是咧嘴一笑，抵着他摇起了胯。

“请务必这么做，亲爱的，我可爱你的牙齿咬我的感觉了。快来咬我啊，Omega。”他挑逗着，“我敢打赌你一定拥有全世界最美好的咬法。”

“这不该让你兴奋起来的，”Peter生气地说，“我可是在威胁你，你个变态。”

“对不起啦亲爱的，好吧，你说得对。你可真恶毒，太刻薄了，我都瑟瑟发抖了。”Wade安慰他，Peter认真想了想，把他扔到了厨房的墙上。事实上，如果他的屁股不那么痛的话，他早就这么干了。他们早就该谈谈关于Peter那些超能力的问题了，这一定会是打破僵局的必经之路。

但是现在，他想要做的只是安心地依靠在那双结实的手臂上，所以他只是坐在Wade的大腿上呻吟了一下，Wade马上就不再戏弄他，而是双手不停地在Peter的后背上游走。

Wade飞快地在厌恶与甜蜜之间跳跃的事实有些使人感到不安——或者说从调情到性奋的转变。但是Peter很喜欢。因为他知道无论Wade怎么掩饰，他总是想要Peter。

一直都是。

如此热情，无数次地——

（想要他。）

他的脸变成了粉色，回想起了他们在一起的那晚，Wade俯身去亲吻他的头。“我很肯定感觉到你脸红了，Pete。又想起了昨晚？很有趣，不是吗？”

“是啊，”Peter把头凑得更近了。“谢谢你。”

“不，不对，baby，”Wade满足地叹了口气。“谢谢你才对。”

他们在愉悦祥和的氛围里静静地坐了一会儿，Wade闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸于这种气氛之中。

如今他与他的Omega在情感和心绪上更加同调了，他们肌肤相亲，并且十分喜欢这么做。在经过了几个星期的相互试探和那个可怕的夜晚后，Peter因为他而高兴地勃动，真是不可思议。

他明白，Peter对他这种明显的执着只是生理原因——他想要试图立刻建立起结合，试图巩固他们伴侣的地位。出于同一原因，他同样明白Peter在一周之内进入发情期的概率也很高。

见鬼是的。一想到发情期和Peter在一起就让他的裤子又变硬了，但Peter感觉到了他的反应，开始摇起头来。

“不，不不该死的不要，Wade。别再来了，我几乎走不动路了。”

“Omega。”Wade低声说着，在他的耳朵边低低咆哮，手指紧绕着Peter的腰。

“呃不——不要Wade。”但是他这次结巴了，Wade试着隐藏起他的笑容，因为他知道，Peter开始屈服了，几乎可以从他的Omega身上品尝到渐渐增多的兴奋。

“昨晚我甚至没有给你口交。”他哼了一声，“你不想知道这滋味有多棒么？”

“我、我——操。”Peter有些无助地说道，在他的Alpha倾泻而出的这种想要他的情绪中，他无法抗拒。

“你不想知道我的舌头舔你的感觉有多棒吗？”Wade的声音愈发低沉，“或者——进入你？”他的Omega发出哀鸣，瘦削的臀部在他的大腿上不安地蹭动着。“是的，baby boy。我可以用我的舌头操你好几个小时。”

“告诉我你是我的。”Wade哄着他，双手从Peter的背上滑下来，移到了裤腰带下面。“来吧，告诉我你是我的。”

Peter颤抖地叹了口气，笑了一笑，感到一阵得意，因为他的Alpha如此急切地想要他，所以他屈服了。

“我是你的，Alpha。”

_*******************_

*******************

“所以，我们要来一次小小的旅行。”Wade一边说，一边给Peter拿了一瓶水，然后一屁股坐进旁边的沙发里。

“抬起你的屁股给我滚蛋。”Peter半真半假地踢他，“别靠近我，连看我也不行。让你的手和你的Alpha信息素还有其他所有东西都保持在你的腰部以下。至少一个礼拜都不许靠近我。”

“baby boy，我能坚持到今晚八点左右。”Wade嘲弄道，“一个礼拜——见鬼的你在想些什么？才一个半小时我已经准备好和你上床了。欢迎和Alpha一起生活，欢迎和我这个Alpha一起生活。”

“我在想，要是我早知道你两腿之间带着一根该死的木头，我就不会那么想要你了。”Peter闭上眼睛，在沙发呻吟了一声，转动着想找个舒服的位置。“我在想，如果我知道你说你要用嘴，你说意思是你要先那样做，然后把我在厨房的桌子上弄弯，我早就跑了。”

“你可能会摇摇晃晃地跑开，”Wade纠正道，Peter吼了他一嗓子。“还有我知道你压根就不会这么做，因为你知道这很有趣。另外，我在第一天就告诉过你，我是个绝对的Alpha，亲爱的，你应该明白我的意思。”Wade笑着说。

“我恨你。”Peter咕哝着，转过身来，这时压力减轻了些，他叹了一口气。“走开，让我安静地哭一会儿。”

“你知道我很讨人喜欢。”Wade反驳道。“现在听着，有个伙计我必须要去见见他，我需要试着搞清楚正在发生的这一切。比如怎么所有人都他妈好像知道我住在哪儿，或者我有了个Omega——六个月前甚至连邮差都不知道我住哪儿。”

“好的，我就待在这儿，用点儿布洛芬（注：治屁股痛），然后睡觉。”

“不，你绝对不能离开我的视线。”

“我很好，Wade，去见你的伙计吧，我发誓我会在床上等你回来。我就是去冰镇一下我的——”

“Peter。”

他的声音变得非常严肃，Omega转过头去看着那个男人。

“你绝对不能离开我的视线。你是我要守护的人，我需要你在我身边。”

我应该告诉他的。Peter想着，然后清了清喉咙。“听着，关于这些保护我的事情，Wade我没有你想的那么……脆弱。我能比你意识到的更有帮助，你不必总是——”

“听着。”Wade把头往沙发上一靠，叹了口气道，“Pete，我不在乎你是否需要——甚至你是否想要——我的保护。我不在乎你是否是柔道黑带，还是只是一个需要有人帮忙扶上楼的脆弱的小Omega。你可以坐在这儿告诉我你有和我一样的自愈因子——当然我不会相信你的，因为你今早甚至都不能坐下来——我还是不会在乎的。我依然会供养你，保护你，因为那个神气的小屁股从我的马路前走过的那天起，你就是我的了，而且我绝不会放你走。”

Peter点点头，感受到Alpha投射过来的情感，他不说话了。

“那也就是说，”Wade继续说，“在我们离开前，你还有大约十五分钟的时间坐到我的卡车上。去拿些东西，我们可能要住一晚。我给你去拿些止痛药，我们走吧。”

“好的，Alpha。”Peter顺从地说，缩了一下，从沙发前站起来。

“谢谢。”Wade闭上眼睛，在离开房间前Peter停下来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我也爱你，Wade。”

Wade的眼睛突然睁开了，“你刚才说什么？”

Peter在Wade的下巴上描绘着，温柔的手指抚摸他的嘴唇。“我说我爱你。还有记住，下次你再说爱我的时候，也许应该在我被做到晕过去之前，这样我才有力气回应你，你这个混蛋。”他靠着他，玩着Wade的耳朵。

“Pete。”Wade让Peter坐到大腿上，小心翼翼的不去刺激他，因为虽然Peter酸痛成这样简直太好笑了，但Wade不想再去伤害他。“Omega，我的Omega，我爱你。”

两人额头相抵，Peter发出满足的声音，愉快地享受此刻他们呼吸相通。“我也爱你。”

他们相互轻嗅，细细触摸，说了一阵甜言蜜语。几分钟后，他说：“我去打包。就几分钟，好吗？”

Peter最后亲了Wade一下，然后跑上楼去扔了几件衣服到背包里，在最后一刻把他的蛛网发射器装在了手腕上。他在Wade面前戴过好几次了，当然是没装弹药的。他说了一个笑话，说它们是对儿可爱的手镯，那之后Alpha就再没评论过它们了。这次Wade也不会去想Peter为啥要戴它们。

“所以这次旅行……”他边砰砰地跑下楼边问，“会很久吗？”

“我不知道，但我们必须要去。我需要搞明白这事，Pete。不然我们就不能像这样幸福快乐地生活下去了。”

“那就让我们快点搞明白吧。”Peter边说边露出一个羞涩的微笑，“因为下周结束后我的热潮期就要来了，自从我们……嗯自从你……”

“把你的小屁股重重地操进了床垫里？”Wade这么说，只是因为他知道Peter的脸会涨得通红。

“是的，Wade。”Peter的脸上闪现出漂亮的红色阴影，他翻了个白眼，说，“因为你把我的屁股重重地操进了床垫里，我觉得发情会提早。而且任何压力都会促使它提早到来的，所以我们越快回家越好。”

“我等不及你发情了。”Wade咧嘴一笑，伸手去抓他。“我会好好照顾你的，baby boy。”他把Peter拉进怀里，逗弄般地抱着他。“我只是要在一个星期后走哪儿都把你带到哪儿。”

“我不是很担心——”Peter说到一半突然停住了，Wade不禁挺直了身体，他感觉到从Omega的身上散发出一股危险至极的信号。

“Pete？怎么——”

“趴下！”Peter猛然向后挣开他的手臂，拉着Wade那不容小觑的身体一起趴倒在地上。

“见鬼的到底是怎么——”Wade一跃而起，轻轻拉开窗帘向外看去。“Baby外面什么事都没有，他妈的刚才什么情况——”

“Wade！！！趴下！！”Peter朝他大喊，想要抓住他，但为时已晚。

他从没想过会发生这种事。

火箭弹从房子后面的小山上射出，在客厅里爆炸前冲进了厨房。

他先是感到一股炙热，接着热流灼伤了他的皮肤。

随后，碎玻璃和断裂的木块像子弹一样猛地穿入他的身体里，疼痛万分。

声音轰鸣，Wade知道他的耳膜即将破裂。

他在爆炸中飞出了房子，一直在碎石上打滑，直到他全身骨折断裂才停了下来。

但是他还在为Peter而大叫，为了他的Omega，因为通过流满了鲜血的双眼他看到有一队人正拽着男孩无力的身体离开那座燃烧的房子。

********************** 

********************** 

_上帝啊这可真疼。_

不用睁开眼睛Peter就知道自己被绑在了椅子上，双手以一个很不舒服的姿势绑在后面，双腿也被绑着。绝对不在家里了，不然在爆炸后家里会留有很多废墟，但他能闻到这个隐蔽的地下室阴冷潮湿的气味，这令他很紧张。

所有地方都伤得很重，他的头摔在了地板上，脚摔折了，很可能因为爆炸的时候赤着脚而烧伤了。

火箭弹爆炸的时候他被扔进了第二间卧室里的床上，他立刻翻身躲到下面，蜷缩成一团，试图躲开最严重的飞射的碎片。

他不记得自己被带离屋子，也不记得自己被带到了这里，但是所有地方都疼得要死，当他移动脑袋的时候忍不住发出了呻吟声。

“Pete？”

_谢天谢地Wade也在这里。_

“Wade？”他舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地挺直了身子。在几码远的地方Alpha被绑在另一把椅子上，脚和手都被束缚住，绳子缠了好几圈他动弹不得。

“操！Baby boy我之前还以为你出事了呢。”Wade试图探身去查看他。“几个小时以来我一直在叫你的名字，真担心你会醒不来。你还好吧？撞坏了吗？我要宰了这些家伙，Peter，我发誓。”

“我觉得我没事。”Peter转动了下，好让被绑着的手臂放在身侧，而手腕放在背后。“就很疼，我想。谁在跟踪我们？你看到什么人了吗？”

“我不知道这件事的背后是谁在搞鬼。”Wade摇了摇头。“我记得的最后一件事情是看到他们拽着你离开，我一定是在他们抓我之前就晕过去了。还有我们在这有一会儿了，角落里有摄像机，他们一定是在等你醒过来，大概吧，我不知道。”“你还好吗？”Wade浑身浴血，但是Peter在他身上看不到任何开裂的伤口。“这些血都是你的？”他很担心，即使在知道任何伤口Alpha都能自愈之后。

“所有折断的地方都已经修复好了。”Wade回答道并且弯曲他的粗大手臂，来测试那些绳子。“很肯定我刺破了肺，但半个小时前呼吸变得轻松多了，所以我想我又好了。不过我们还是需要离开这鬼地方，马上离开。”

“喔，这事是不会发生的。”Peter身后的一扇门打开了，新来的那家伙也加入了他们。Wade的头猛地一抬，眼睛因愤怒而变得通红。

“你他妈的是谁？”

“这不重要。”那个男人在Peter身后停下来，Wade看着他的Omega变得紧张不安。“你真的不用在意我的名字叫什么，这种小事——”他把一只细长的手放在Peter的肩膀上，“反正你也活不到能记住它的那会儿。所以何必费心自我介绍呢？事实上，叫我‘先生’就行了。”他俯下身凑近Peter的耳朵，嘴唇在说话时蹭着他的皮肤。“让我们来听你说声‘好的，先生’吧，Omega。”

“别碰他。”Wade咆哮，Peter闭上了眼睛，试着想让他的Alpha冷静下来，好搞清楚这是怎么一回事。

“你知道的，Wilson。”那人站了起来，把手放在彼得的肩膀上。“我必须要说当你出现在雷达上时我很惊讶。事实上，我想在最后那次任务搞砸后，教授和他那群愚蠢的变种人跟踪并转变了你。但我从没想到会发现你在和这样一个小东西一起玩过家家。这真是巧妙……我是说，真的，你这种低调的形象值得称赞。你是怎么把你那张丑脸在其他地方藏起来的？关于这个嘛，”那人又靠近Peter伸出舌头舔向他的耳朵，“像你这种漂亮的小Omega和他一起在干嘛？”

Peter毫不退缩，即使他被一种叫“假性Alpha”的香味搞得快生病了。这男人的味道几近腐臭，这明确显示是一种被广泛使用的药物，也是一种人工Alpha剂的信号——这种药物的实验结果很不安全，而且正是通过注射重写了他的生物基因的结果。

_这家伙是谁？_

半打武装守卫从同一扇门进来，绕着房间围了一圈，站在Wade身后，枪都蓄势待发。

“不是现在。”那人离开Peter身边朝Wade走去，Peter终于可以好好看一眼那家伙了。

他看起来……很普通。反正没什么特别的。一个普通的家伙穿着身普通的西装，用枪支撑着一大堆肌肉。从构造来判断他天生是一名Beta，不过只是因为“假性Alpha”剂而发出了腐臭味，大概是由于体内荷尔蒙一直在奔腾的原因，他的眼睛看起来永远都是红色的。

“现在，我不是因为私怨而针对你，Wade，不完全是。我是说你是个混蛋，但我们大部分都是。”他交谈起来，“不过外面有人想要你消失，赏金还不少呢，这不正是我们这行的性质吗？”

“你是个雇佣兵？”Wade冷笑着看了他一眼。“别搞得像是对我而言很特别似的。我能闻到你身上‘假性Alpha’的味道，如今他们还允许小白鼠配枪了啊。”

那人似乎有点畏缩，然后又把自己抬高了。“是啊，不是所有人的第二性征都生对了，对吧？也许我看着没什么特别的，但至少我融入了人群。我不得不佩服你的勇气，要有如此与众不同的外表很不容易的，不是吗？我想你在奇形怪状方面已经垄断了市场。不过，无论我的Alpha素是不是化学工程搞出来的——”他俯身靠近Wade，“这都不影响我在解决了你之后撕碎你那个小婊子。”

Peter咆哮了一声，那人带着一种好笑的表情转向他。“Omega有什么要说的吗？刚刚那可真是一声可爱的小吼。”

其他雇佣兵傻笑起来。“说真的，Omega，你和Wilson在一起干什么呢？你是个小荡妇，对吗？真可惜我必须要带你的尸体回去证明我已经杀了你。”他沉思了一会儿，笑了笑。“这是件好事，也许我要花上一个星期杀你，是不是？我可不想浪费你全部的精力。”

他伸出手来，其中一个卫兵递给他一把长刀。

“现在，Wade，事实就是你死不了。我是说，我听说过你从火灾、枪伤和各种事情中生还的惊人故事。那是真的吗？”

“目前为止是的。”Wade回答，不安地看着他。“还没找到任何一种可以放倒我的方法。”

“你曾经试过，是不？”雇佣兵得意地瞥了Peter一眼。“漂亮的Omega，你知道他有自杀的喜好吗？我听说又一次他在一群人面前从一栋大楼上跳了下去，只是想看看这会不会杀了他。你还能听到那些声音吗，Wilson？还是你打穿自己头盖骨的子弹足够多了，已经成功把它们清除掉了？”

Wade没有回答，只是紧闭着下巴望向别处。

Peter盯着他，脸上带着点震惊，但后来坐直了些，向他的Alpha送去同情怜悯的爱，因为他知道抓他们的人感觉不到这种情绪。Beta们读不懂Alpha和Omega之间的信息素和电波，当Wade的肩膀放松时，他知道Alpha已经感觉到了。因为这已经不重要了——Wade过去所做之事，已经不再重要了。

“但你还是会流血，对吗？”当Wade沉默的时候，雇佣兵依旧穷追不舍。“还觉得有点疼吗？比如说，如果我捅你这里的话——”

Wade的眼睛睁的大大的，当那人把刀插进他的大腿深处时，他大叫着让Peter把视线移开。

Peter不确定谁尖叫得更大声，是他还是Wade，但他无法移开视线，不可能在他的Alpha被伤害的时候。

“这很痛？”雇佣兵低头对他笑了笑。“我可没说要带你的全尸回去。这会很有意思的。我敢打赌，在你停止自愈前我会把你切成碎片，嗯？”

“记住，Pete。”Wade叫他，“他杀不了我baby boy。他能伤害我但我能自愈。我没事。只是别看，看向其他地方。闭上眼睛。一切都会好起来的。”

“Wade。”Peter哽咽着想要再次尖叫，因为雇佣兵拔出了另外一把刀，刺进了Alpha的胸膛，刀转动着刺入他的心脏，直到血从伤口里涌出来。

“你知道，我能闻到你那Omega的发情期有多近了。”他温和地说，好像他没有站在Wade的血坑里似的。“我想最多就一周，而且我知道压力会让这种事情发生得更快。我想知道我能不能让他足够激动到在这里、在你面前就发情了？这难道不有趣吗？当然了，作为一个Alpha，我必须要帮助可怜的Omega，不是吗？真的，这是在做对的事情。Omega们在求操的时候是那么脆弱。”

Wade咆哮着拽紧他的绳子，雇佣兵把头往后一仰，大笑起来。“你想看吗？你真是个变态的小混蛋，不是吗？好像这正合你意啊。”

“够了！”Peter大喊，那人又笑了起来。

“你难道不知道Omega是要被看而不是被听的吗？是Wade整天放你乱跑让你这么不尊重Alpha的吗？真是可惜。安静的Omega要好得多。”他说着朝咬牙切齿的Peter笑了笑。“所以你为什么不安静地坐在这儿呢？如果你真的是个好Omega，也许我会教你一两件关于Alpha的事情——这次可不是一场奇葩秀。”

他伸出手，从Wade的腿上抽出刀子，把刀插在Alpha的脖子上。“你看过一个人失血过多吗，Omega？如果你知道如何精确地切割，那会花上很长一段时间的。当然，这个丑陋的混蛋有可笑的自愈因子，所以可能需要几天的时间，如果它真的成功的话。我们应该试试吗？”

他把Wade的头往后推，把锋利的刀缘压在他的喉咙上。

“我会没事的，宝贝。”Wade坚定地重复了一遍，但当他吞咽时，刀刃割开了他的喉结，出现了一条薄薄的红血丝。“别看了，Pete。”

“我说， **够了。** ”

雇佣兵愤怒地转过身来，准备叫人把这个Omega从房间里带走，但他很快停住了，他看到Peter扭动着脖子，移动身体的重心，当他站起来的时候一下子就把粗绳和椅子全都扯得四分五裂。他的手腕猛地一拉，手铐也飞了出去，拳头愤怒地握得紧紧的。

“什么鬼？”Wade睁大了眼睛，下巴都要掉下来了，完全忘记了喉咙上的刀。“Peter这他妈的搞什么——”

但是Peter已经动了起来，蛛网从手腕上射出，夺走了卫兵们身上的枪，他在在半空中跑跳，双腿缠在一个个子最大的家伙的脖子上把他放倒在地。那人挣扎了十五秒，直到Peter收紧双腿猛拉了一下，那人的脖子随着一声恶心的爆裂声应声而断。

另一个卫兵被用力踢到了身后的墙上，他的头裂开了，当第三个人拔出刀来时，在用一堆蛛丝照脸把他糊到墙上前，Peter就嘲笑着把刀从他手里踢飞了，当他慢慢窒息的时候还对他又踢又打。

两个人同时冲向他，Peter用难以置信的速度飞快地翻身一滚，躲在一个人的脚下，用他猛击第五个人。他们最后一动不动地趴在了地上。

“Pete！”当最后一名守卫拔出一支手枪时，Wade大叫起来。Peter僵住了，他半蹲着，接着他笑了，慢慢地，诡异地笑了笑，然后朝守卫招了招手。

“来啊，用你最好的枪法打我。”

守卫开枪了，Peter猛地向左边一倾，然后抬起了眉毛。“搞什么？你没打中。再来一次。”

又一枪，这次Peter向后倒去，他的头几乎贴着地，子弹飞过了他。他得意地站了起来。

“你在这方面是最差的。考虑到你的命正岌岌可危，也许你该瞄得更准点，嗯？”这个跟屁虫的手颤抖着，Peter批评道：“你用颤抖的手是永远打不中我的。而我的手——”他疾冲向那个守卫，打中他的膝盖，当他的脑袋在混凝土上弹动时已然昏迷了。“一直都很稳。看到了吗？”他把手在那个失去意识的人眼前挥了挥。“稳如磐石。”

“我要割了他的头，Omega。”

当那个雇佣兵说话的时候，Peter转了下脑袋，Wade还被绑着，刀刃刮着他的皮肤，渗出了鲜血。

“你知道，Weasel说你很危险，我之前还觉得是他夸张了，显然，他没有。”那人的眼睛里充满了仇恨。“你到底是什么？Xavier手底下的一个怪胎？”

“我不认识Xavier。”Peter笑着说，踢了踢脚边的守卫，让他滑到墙边。“但我知道我比你强。比你快。比你厉害。”他不笑了，压低了他的声音。“所以退后。给我，他妈的，滚开。”

“不然？”雇佣兵冷笑。“如果你真想杀了我，我走进来的时候你就会把绳子挣断的。但你没有。甚至在我伤害这坨狗屎的时候也是。你只是坐在那儿。你知道是什么告诉我的吗？即使你干了这么多破事，你也不会杀我的。你会杀一些无名小卒，但你不会杀了他们的头。你想要的只是和你这个丑爆了的Alpha安全离开，对吗？你是那些只会把能力用在做好事上的变种人之一对吧？一个Omega怪胎，为了一个变态Alpha？”

“你说什么？”Peter转了下身子，那人只是在嘲弄般笑着。“你刚说我的Alpha什么来着？”

“我说你只是想带这个看起来他妈的恶心到爆的混蛋唔嗯嗯嗯呃！！！”

Peter射了一张蛛网堵住他的嘴，另一张缠上他的腰，用力一拉，把他重重摔在了地上，然后Peter把他拖到自己脚边。

“我不喜欢别人说我Alpha的坏话。”他说得非常轻，Wade不得不竖起耳朵去听。“我真的不喜欢大家仅仅因为我是个Omega就认定我很无助害怕或者很弱小，或者可以是任何人的婊子。”

那人慌了，在网里挣扎着，Peter把手放在锁骨上，轻轻一压。“你知道折断一个人的锁骨要用多大劲？只要七磅的压力。基本不用费什么力气。”他的手握成了拳头，当他的锁骨在Peter手指间碎裂时，雇佣兵的尖叫声穿透了口中塞着的蛛网。“看，很容易吧？嘿嘿你的尖叫声真令人分心，安静点，我想教你点东西。”

他把纤细的手指绕在那人的喉咙上，拇指蹭着喉结。“他们说只需要八磅力气就能扭断脖子了。但我后来听人说，你掐断一个人喉咙的力气同样可以碾压碎一个汽水罐。你听说过吗？”他说得很温和，几乎是心不在焉地盯着雇佣兵的眼睛说道。“有次我碾碎了一辆车。为了追个人打穿了墙壁，整个就像手风琴一样被我折叠了起来。我可以那样对你。但我想我宁愿感受你的骨头一根接一根断掉的感觉。”

“Peter不要！”Wade大叫。“别！别杀他。退后Pete！”

“试着阻止我啊。”Peter没有把目光从地上颤抖的人身上移开。“他想杀了我们，Wade。他炸毁了我们的家。绑架我们。伤害你。我要把他撕成碎片，然后我会找到那个叫Weasel的混蛋然后扭断他的脖子。我受够了别人夺走我的东西，毁掉我的生活。”

“Peter，我们可以晚点谈谈……这些。但你无法在杀了他后还若无其事地生活下去。Baby boy，你不能的。你看到过杀戮对我做了些什么，那样的事也会发生在你身上。Peter，求你，求你了。”Wade祈求地跟他说，撕扯他身上的绳子，试图把Peter拽走。“宝贝你不会想要那样的。”

“他打算把我留着当一个星期的玩物。你听到他这么说了吗Wade？我很肯定他是这么说的。”Peter龇牙咧嘴地咆哮道，“为了这个小小的提议，我要赤手空拳地宰了他。我乐意把他撕成碎片，甚至都不会流一滴汗。”他蹲下来，靠近那个拼命摇头的雇佣兵身旁。

“你知道像你们这种人最糟的是什么吗？你们都在服用假性激素和类固醇，认为这会让你块头变大，成为坏蛋，但是形势一旦扭转，你们就会吓得尿裤子。”Peter低头看着他。“我花了很多年把像你这样的人扔进监狱，我想也许是时候尝试一些不同的东西了。我想就从你开始吧，也许我要花上一个星期杀你。这话听起来怎样？”

“看着我，Pete。Omega！ **现在** ，看着我。”Wade低声咆哮着命令他，尽可能多地用Alpha信息素压他。他听不清Peter说的每一句话，但他知道如果不能阻止Peter杀了那家伙，即使这可能是正义之事，但当他冷静下来并意识到自己做了什么后，它会毁了Peter。

于是Wade让自己听起来更顺从，更加Omega化，把更多服从的情绪投射到空气中，并重复了一遍。“ **现在** ，看着我，Omega。”它起作用了。

Omega颤抖了一下，看向他，手指搅在一起，眼神看起来有些狂野，试图调节呼吸时胸口不停地起伏着。

“你永远收不回这一刻的，Peter。”Wade坚定地说。“永远不会。别做这样的人。你比这更好。”

“Wade你杀了所有追杀我们的人。这个和那有什么区别？”

“它把我搞垮了好几个星期！”Wade争道，“它差点就让我失去你了。我不会让你这么做的。快离开那儿，Omega。该死的离那家伙远点儿。这些守卫……好吧你知道他们有枪而且对你——还有我们来说很危险。但这家伙不同。他只有一把刀，而且他现在连刀都没了。Peter，这不是自卫，这是谋杀，你现在必须 **退后** 。 **现在** ，快过来我身边。”

Peter明显挣扎了一会儿，情绪都在他的脸上闪现，但最后他退后了一步，然后又退后一步，直到站在Alpha面前，他几乎因为愤怒而在颤抖。

“我明白。”Wade安抚着他。“我明白okay？但这样做更好。对我们更好。只是呃，用那些令人惊讶的肌肉把我弄出来，好吗？然后我们就走。”

Peter只是点了点头，把一只手放在椅子的每一只扶手上，然后猛地一拽。椅子、绳子和两副手铐从中间分开，Wade急促地站了起来，咕哝着把绳子从自己身上蹬下去。

“走吧，小宝贝，不值得，相比它会对你所做事的真不值得。我们走。”

Peter依旧没有说话，他充满了怒气，沮丧又狂怒，Wade把手稍稍贴着他的后背，引他向门口走去。

“Wilson！”在地上的那个雇佣兵喊道，终于扯掉了嘴上的蛛网。“这事还没完呢！你和你那个变态的Omega都死定了！你应该让我杀了你因为我永远不会——”

Wade伸手进他的靴子里，抽出一把小刀甩了过去，插进了那人的喉咙。

当那个人砰地一声落在地板上时，Peter全身抖了一下，Wade伸手抓住他，试图抱住他。Peter却拍掉他的手，在他前面走出了那扇门。

别无他法，Wade只得跟着他。

 

TBC

 

第十四章

 

他们设法走出刚才呆着的废弃建筑时天已经黑了，随即便意识到他们只是在附近的另一个镇上，Wade在停车场里用铁丝点火发动了一辆卡车，他们要回去看看之前的生活还剩下了些什么。

什么都没剩下。 

什么都没了。

“耶稣基督啊。”Wade把偷来的卡车扔在停车场，从车上跳了下来，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。“不不不，搞什么啊？”

他的房子和附近至少四分之三的商店都在爆炸中蒸发了。冰箱的几块残骸幸存了下来了，院子里可能躺着半个浴缸。车库上方的公寓已经不存在了，价值数千美元的设备躺在那儿，已经被扭曲和烧焦成半融化的一堆。

只剩下一个小小的建筑还在隐隐冒烟，为了安全起见，警察和消防队员已经封锁了现场，还有几个禁止非法进入的标志。

“那么，”Wade清了清嗓子。“你认为我可以打电话给保险公司，把责任归咎于一条有故障的煤气管道吗？”

Peter没有回答，他甚至没有眨眼，Wade深深地吸了一口气。“好吧，。那去看看有没有什么值得抢救一下的。我去办公室。”

他并不是那么担心办公室，主要是里面的保险箱。甚至连大保险柜他也不在意，他更关心的是埋在大保险柜 _下面_ 的小保险箱。

“你在这儿呢。”用力地把烧焦发黑的保险柜踢到了一边，Wade对它幸存下来感动不已。那里有一点现金，但他不打算去挖，小保险箱里的一切都更重要。Wade急忙打开小保险箱，拿出几摞钞票，一把备用的枪，另一套身份证和文件，还有一部新手机。

万一他不得不离开镇子的话，这就是一笔紧急款，而且 _现在_ 似乎是这么做的好时机。

“Peter！”他把所有东西都扔进卡车里的一个袋子里，把Peter叫来——他一直在屋子里搜寻任何可以挽救的东西。“走吧，小甜心。今晚我们去住旅馆，明天乘飞机去我在州际边界上的一所安全屋。”

Peter只是点点头，放下手里拿着的东西，然后在爬上卡车前擦了擦手。

“你还好吗？”Wade终于问了一句，因为Peter自从他们逃走后什么也没说过。Wade愿意给他空间来处理他在那里发生的任何该死的事，但他也很担心，因为omega那颤抖的肩膀表明他内心的愤怒沮丧与苦涩并没有减少。

“听着，没事的，Peter。我们会振作起来，继续前进，重新开始。我以前做过，你以前也做过。我们一开始就是这样认识的。一切都很好。我们可以解决……所有这些事，不管是什么。好吗？没什么是我们搞不定的。我们会没事的。我们会成功的，baby boy。”

Wade鼓励地伸出手，但Peter甚至没有看他一眼，只是靠在座位上闭上了眼睛。

“好吧。”Wade最后看了看他几乎住了五年的家，然后加快速度离开了这儿。

**************** 

**************** 

Peter躺在床上，茫然地盯着旅馆房间的墙壁，趁Wade洗澡的时候他试着想出该对自己的Alpha说些什么。

因为他们现在必须得谈谈。躲不过去的。Peter的秘密是以最丑陋的方式公开的，他再也没有办法隐瞒它了。

让Wade看到自己的力量在如此糟糕的情况下展露出来就已经够糟糕的了，但更糟糕的是，Wade还得说服Peter不要杀死那个雇佣兵。 _因为Peter绝对会杀了他，把他恶心的尸体撕成碎片留给狗吃。_

一阵怒火掠过他的身体，Peter对此战栗不已。这感觉几乎让人迷醉，愤怒，狂暴。他几乎解放了，真正的、让人毛骨悚然的解放。他开始痛苦，焦虑发作，让他发抖—— _让他毛骨悚然_ 。

Peter把手指蜷缩进被子里，试图压制住尖叫的冲动。

“嘿”。Wade的低沉的声音打断了他的思绪，Peter下意识避开了他。“哦不，该死的。”Wade听起来很生气，Peter还没来得及反应他就跳上了床，用他健壮的身体压在Peter的床上，用双臂把他锁在怀里。

“我跟你说话时，不要回避。”他用鼻子磨蹭着Peter浓密的头发上，亲昵地咕哝，试图让他的omega放松。“搞什么？不要表现得你在害怕我。你什么时候开始害怕我的？你在做什么？”

“你在干什么？”Peter咬紧牙关问道，他感觉Wade对他耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我想抱着你，”Alpha戏谑地说，“但如果你像这样躺在那里，展示着可爱的屁股，也许我们可以跳过依偎，直接干——”

“ _Wade_ ！”Peter把手撑在床上，支起身来，把Wade从背上抛向空中，在他滑稽而惊讶的神色中把他打翻在地。

“该死的，Peter。下次用说的就好。如果你不想我抱你就算了，你不必把我扔出来！”他露出了一个受伤的表情，调整了他腰部的毛巾，躺回了床上。这一次，他背过身去，并向Peter示意。“来吧，过来这儿。”他用手轻轻拍了拍胸口，眉毛扬起。

Peter皱着眉头看着他。“唔，这就是你要说的？在刚发生这一切之后？我今天杀了六个人，Wade，而你强逼着我不要杀了第七个人。你要说的就是我应该‘用说的就好’是吗？你想要抱抱？——就这样？”

Wade脸上掠过了难以辨别的神色，他揉揉胸口上的伤疤，想了一分钟。“好吧，我想在我睡好觉后会说些更风趣的话，但现在，我想就是这样了。现在过来，我们来做一件像可爱的小猫咪会做的事——你缩在这儿，呼噜呼噜地用你的手指挠我。来吧。”

“你认真点。”Peter一直盯着他。“我们真的需要谈一些非常严肃的事情，而你只是……”他无助地示意道，“想让我呼噜呼噜叫？Wade，你他妈怎么回事？”

Wade只是掰了掰手指，然后又拍拍胸脯。“这儿，小咪咪~”

Peter朝他眨了会儿眼，最后还是把衬衫脱了下来，然后是他的裤子，他的短裤，他爬到Wade的膝上，躺在Alpha的腹部上，他的鼻子在那块刀刃留下的疤痕上摩擦了几下。

“好多了。”Wade咕哝着，摸索着想要找一条毯子裹在Peter的肩膀上，他的双手慢慢地在Omega的背上移动，等待着愤怒、绝望和恐惧感消失。“我只想抱着你，Peter。我知道我们得谈谈，对吗？我不想假装疯狂的事情没发生，但我们彼此间可以聊聊，对吧？你很伤心亲爱的。我的Omega这么伤心，这令我很难过，我需要抱着你。”

“你应该更担心这个。”Peter嗅了嗅，听起来还是很沮丧。“我和你想象的完全不同。妈的，今天之后，我和我认识的那个自己完全不同了。我这辈子从没这么生气过，Wade，我从没用我的……我的能力做过这种事。从来没有。”他钻到了Alpha的怀里。Wade很安静，让他继续说下去。

“压碎他锁骨感觉就像压碎……一块粉笔，就像压碎粉笔一样。仿佛摩挲的砂砾流过我指间。我觉得我真的感觉到了它的解体。以前从没感觉过。用我的腿踢断那家伙的脖子……就像是本能。我好像知道如果我能绕过他的脖子，正确地发力就能……我以前从来没有这样做过，但这太容易了。太容易了，Wade。”他呻吟了一会儿，“我把一个家伙的脸按在墙上，让他挂在那里窒息而死。当有人拿枪指着我时，我笑了。我本该惊慌失措的，但我只是在笑。我躲开了子弹，然后笑了起来。该死的我到底怎么了？”

“没什么，宝贝。”Wade安慰他。“我们每个人都有自己承受的极限，你知道吧？”

“我病了。”Peter呻吟着。“天啊见鬼的，我真的病了。”Peter从他身上爬了下来，冲到浴室。一分钟后Wade跟了过去，跪在Peter旁边揉着他的背，Omega俯身在马桶上，吐了一次又一次。

“刷完牙后回来。”wade躺了回去，拍拍自己的胸口说，直到Peter精疲力竭地又爬上床躺了回去。“就是这样。你看是不是好多了，好多啦。”

他们安安静静地躺了很久，Peter试着调整呼吸使自己冷静下来，最后当他终于开始放松下来，当他的怒火转变为悲伤时，Wade清了清他的嗓子。“听着，整件关于‘你手里的绳子’这件事——”Peter立刻紧张起来，Wade紧紧搂住了他不让他走。“——还是说那真的是蛛网？你真的从手上射出了蛛网？”

“我发明了一种……类似人工合成的蛛网，来隐藏我的超能力。”Peter疲惫地解释道。“我也算是个天才吧所以……就是这样了。惊不惊喜。”

“很公平。好吧，那么关于网的事……我从没觉得自己会喜欢捆绑play什么的，但你要是用那玩意儿把我捆起来，随便你怎么对我，我觉得都OK。随时欢迎。我是说真的，随时都可以。我是说Pete，该死，你就是个完美的S啊。超级力量，无穷的耐心，再加上我们都不用补充库存就可以好好搞点什么玩了。它们都在包里了。”

Peter的肩膀因为憋笑而颤抖着，他坐起来盯着Wade。“真的？在发现我有超级力量和蛛网还有些暴力倾向后，你想要的就是抱抱和玩SM？”

“我只是认为在交往时，坦率和诚实是很重要的，而我非常真诚地告诉你我完全接受被你绑起来，做你想要对我做的事。”Wade无辜地耸耸肩。“我是说——在一段关系中沟通是一把钥匙，对吧？我来告诉你我有多想要像这种事发生。”

Peter点点头然后笑得更大声了，直到眼泪从脸颊上滑落，他抽泣起来，因为今天太恐怖了，他的心都被吓坏了，现在的他对所有一切都感到害怕，因此Wade把他拉回来，双臂拥紧了他的Omega。

“对，宝贝，哭出来吧。没事了。我们会没事的。嘘嘘，甜心，有我在呢。真抱歉我没有更好的说辞来表达‘来玩捆绑游戏吧’害得你笑了……但我真的不擅长安慰人什么的，宝贝。这就是我能做的了。一切都会好起来的。我就在这儿。”他埋在Peter的头发里喃喃地说，在够得到的地方到处亲着。

“我是想杀了他的，Wade。”Peter在他颈项间呜咽，Wade点点头。“我想要杀了他。就差一点了。我可以很轻易就折断他。我想那么做，就像那天Weasel那么不尊重地对你一样，我也想折断他的脖子。这样的暴力太可怕了，而我却很喜欢这种感觉，这就更糟了还有——”

“我知道，宝贝。我知道。”Wade同意地哼哼道，Peter在他怀里哆嗦了一下。“我也曾那样过，也做过那种事。我明白你的意思。我明白。”

“我现在对你而言是不是不一样了？”Peter小声地问道。“现在你知道我……不是那样的？我不是一个需要工作的小孩，我也不是一个普通的Omega，还有——还有——这是不是很奇怪？”

“你还是我的吗？”Wade也问他。“在今天所有这一切之后，你还是我的吗？”

Peter飞快地坐起来，擦拭着他的眼睛。“当然。我当然还是你的。”

“那为什么对我而言会不一样？就因为你有超级力量，会从手里射出绳子吗？你看到我是什么样子吗？我杀人为生，把一个组的人放倒在门口，而且就在刚才，我从字面意义上的心脏中了一刀，只流了一点点血。”他又把Omega拉回到他身上。

“当我告诉你我的过去时，记得你是怎么说的吗？‘你现在是个机修工了，过去又有什么重要的？’记得吗？Pete，你过去可能是个荡网的超级大反派，带着一群巨型蜘蛛占领了东京，但只要你现在还是我的可爱的小Omega秘书就行，我关心的就只有这个。”

“Well，我绝对不是大反派，还有我声明一下，我从来都不是你的秘书。”Peter抵着他的肌肤喃喃。“你连办公室都没了。”

“没关系Pete。只要今天结束后你还是属于我的，其他什么事我们都能搞定。我们很好。一个前雇佣兵和一个前蜘蛛——的什么玩意儿。我们能搞定的。只要你还是我的，我们就能解决剩下的所有问题，baby boy。”

“我永远都是你的，Wade。”Peter轻嗅着。“你知道的，我觉得你比你说的更会安慰人。”

“嗷~谢谢你，小甜心。”

****************** 

他们继续躺了一个多小时，Wade轻轻打着鼾，Peter的手指一边在Wade肌肉 虬结的肩膀上漫走，一边 思考该如何告诉Wade其他的事——关于做蜘蛛侠，关于Gwen之死，关于攀墙附壁、蜘蛛感应，以及他到底有多强。

他轻轻地靠近Alpha，把他们的胸口贴在一起，轻声哼着。因为他喜欢wade紧贴着他的感觉，说实话，之前他真的不知道是否有机会还能再次感受到他。在那个地下室里醒来的时候，Peter真的不知道他们之中有谁能活着走出去，那简直——简直——

Peter把这个想法赶出脑袋，让他的手沿着Wade的一侧往下走，默数着他腹部的肌肉，他的舌头划过wade的胸口，舔着一个硬硬的乳头。 _我该告诉他Harry的事吗？还有绿魔。还有康纳斯博士。他会在乎我曾经面对过的反派吗？_ Peter在心里想着，连Wade已经醒了过来——他的下面硬硬的，呼吸随着他的抚摸而逐渐上升，这些——他都没注意到。

Peter往上爬了爬，好凑近Wade的脖子。 _也许他会愿意见见梅婶。她绝不会盯着他的疤不放的。我好想她。她会知道该怎么办的。她总是知道在一切之后该怎么办。_

在如此情绪化的一天后他需要与Wade有身体上的接触，因此他靠得更近了，他需要这种身体接触来提醒自己，Wade并不恨他——Wade是 _理解_ 他的。他需要一些东西来让自己记住，虽然目前的状况看起来很糟糕，但生活还是要继续的。

_这一切会过去吗？我会不会哪天不想要Wade了？我们正式结合后会不会变得更糟？我等不及成为你的了，Alpha。等不及和你一起度过热潮期了。_ Peter的喉咙里发出低低的呼噜声，张开双腿，臀部轻轻地在他的Alpha身上滚动着。 _需要你，Alpha。_

Wade现在完全清醒了，拼命地吞咽—— _潮热与欲望_ 从他的Omega身上流出，他的身体也开始对信息素有了反应。

Peter完全沉浸在思绪之中，他忘了自己对Alpha的影响，心不在焉地咬了Wade一口，又啃咬着，他的舌头在同个地方打了个转。他错过了Wade喃喃道着他的名字，错过了Alpha正对着他发情，错过了在他腰间紧绷的手指。

_他不应该这么在意自己的疤。他根本不知道自己长得又多好看。我有多想要也。_ Peter又咬了一口，主要是因为他喜欢把唇齿贴在Wade身上，也有部分是因为他想知道要咬多用力才会留下一个结合痕迹。 _他根本不知道我有多想和他结合。等不及要成为他的人了。他爱我，即使我的另一面被暴力搞得乱七八糟。而且我也爱他。爱他的所有。_

在受伤前Wade咬了他，但同时也感到不可思议。被如此强大的Alpha以如此原始的方式点燃了身体的欲火，Peter想知道Wade是否也会喜欢这样。

如果Alpha对他想尝试这玩意儿没意见的话，Peter本可以问问Wade想不想要被咬的，但他不想停下对Wade的探索，所以他只是稍微抬起身子发出一声温柔的咕囔，在Wade的脖颈处嗅寻着，然后往前一送，牙齿在气味腺体上咬紧了牙关。

Wade弓起背一声咆哮，在他送上之前推到自己身下用力插入Peter的臀部，猛插着他的Omega，他的身体在愉悦的波涛中摇曳，直到精疲力尽，一声刺耳的呻吟后倒在了床上。

“怎么回事，Wade？”Peter问，下巴微张，Wade试图笑了笑，但他还在艰难的喘气，实在做不到这点。

“Peter， _Omega_ 。”他的声音渐低变成低吼，他摇了摇头，清了下嗓子。“Baby boy，你不能那样对我， _像那样咬我，_ 还以为那不会令我发疯。”

“抱歉。”Peter脸红了，“我脑子有点迷糊了，没有注意到。”他抬起点屁股，瞥了眼他俩之间的一片黏湿。“就这么容易，哈？就咬了你几下你就射了？”

“Pete。”Wade在床上把他们翻了过来，扔下条毛巾，在Peter的两腿之间重重一躺。“我今天发现，我的Omega不仅仅在被惹毛时邪恶的要死，他还有超级速度、超级力量、 _超级柔韧度_ 而且对绑缚的想法超开放的。我想你当时可以在我身上呼吸，我就会射了。”他紧紧依偎着Peter，要他到床上来，用他高大的身体盖住他，发出一个满足的叹息。“贴近你真好，baby boy，我之前他妈的吓坏了。让我们忘了今天吧，我们可以待会再解决它。给我点时间冷静下，然后让我来照顾你，嗯？”

Peter的手指抚过Wade的背，抚摸他裸露的头皮上的伤疤。“嗯，Wade，我们应该谈谈——”Peter停了下来，闭上了眼睛， _悲伤、愤怒、厌恶感_ 涌上心头。“我的意思是，发生了的事——”他的呼吸开始加快，情绪又开始混乱起来。

“我现在一团糟，Wade。该死的我以为我没事了但我——”他深深地呼吸了一下。“妈的，Wade，我好慌，到底怎么——”

“Pete，没事了，都结束了。别的都可以 _等等再说_ 。”Wade语气坚定。“我知道目前有太多事缠着你，但是我们不必现在谈论它，现在 _不谈_ 。我只想抱着你，让我抱着你，庆幸咱俩都还——”

“可我觉得自己很脏，”Peter脱口而出，此刻Alpha感到一阵紧张。“就像被肮脏的东西包围着，而我却逃不掉。我不知道谈论这事会不会有帮助，但我必须做点什么，因为我觉得——觉得很脏，就像那些污垢、粘液和鲜血沾满我的双手，就像有一团阴影笼罩着我而我却推不开它。我不能和你一起笑着依偎在一起就当作什么事都没有！Wade，我——我——”

“Pete，别这样对你自己。”Wade撑起身子俯视着他，“别这样，这不公平，你不用为任何事感到愧疚，我保证，目前看来这无法承受，但只要——”

“让我重新干净起来，帮帮我，Alpha。”Peter的声音听起来支离破碎，他试图蜷起身体来更靠近Wade，“你就不能直接抹去它们吗，那些……那些血，那些愤怒，还有……我感到喘不过气，我快要溺死在里面了。Wade求求你，求你救救我。有时我觉得好点了但其实并非如此。帮帮我，Alpha， _救救我。_ ”

Wade沉默了一会，“是的，没错Pete，”他离开Peter消失在浴室里，打开水龙头，抓起几条毛巾，然后把Peter直接捞进浴室里。“我会帮你的，honey，我会把它们都清理干净。”

迅速确认了一下水温后，Wade帮Peter脱掉平角裤然后把他放进淋浴，自己也随后进到水里，摸索着香皂。

“过来宝贝，让我给你洗洗。”Wade十分从容，粗糙的双手温柔地将香皂涂抹在Peter的每一寸皮肤上，在他的后背和肩膀上花了更多的时间，直到紧绷的肌肉放松之后，Wade一路向下按压揉捏Peter的屁股，听见Omega的呼吸渐渐急促。

他继续着，跪在Peter身后按摩他的小腿，抬起他的脚仔仔细细地清洗，把他的脚趾掰成拱形直到怕痒的Peter咯咯笑着抽走自己的脚。

“转过来对着我。”Wade命令道，他的声音在浴室里听上去异常深邃，Peter微微颤抖着照做了。

Alpha再次拿起香皂，埋首在Peter的脚趾之间工作，随即往上划过他的脚踝、修长而紧实的大腿、纤细的腰，然后重新再往下，因为Wade忍不住用一只大手绕住彼得的身段，慢慢拉过他，哄得他都硬了起来。

现在Peter _真的_ 颤抖起来了，Wade移到他的胸口，站到Peter背后仰起他的头，清洗着那些在他们共同度过的夜晚里留下的、不再青淤的咬痕，一瞬间想着Peter是不是也有自愈因子，要不这些咬痕怎么几乎都不见了。

Wade暂时放下这些想法，拿过洗发水，歪过Peter的脑袋至足以帮他洗头发的距离，把泡沫揉在他的头皮上，粗长的手指按压抓挠着，认真地在这美丽的头发之间工作，轻轻地拂走钻进Peter眼睛里的泡沫。

“感觉还不错。”Peter咕哝着，Wade也点点头表示同意，把他往后推进水里冲掉泡沫，又拿过护发素。

“这玩意得在你头发上呆几分钟。”他平静地说着，把厚重的液体抹在Peter 的头发上。“明白不？现在稍微沥干点水。完美，就是这样。在我冲掉这些护发素前咱们得等上几分钟。现在让我继续帮你清洗。”

“但你还要去别的什……噢操，噢Wade。”当Alpha跪在他面前把他的阴茎含在嘴里的时候，Peter闭着眼，而他的手紧紧地抓住了Wade的肩膀。“老天啊。” 

Wade在他身边呢喃，一只手依旧环着Peter，另一只手安抚地从他的大腿上一路画圈到屁股。Wade拉近他，尽他所能地撑开他，然后吞吐着小Peter敏感的头部，将他带到更深远的欢愉中去。Wade缓慢地褪下外皮，他的舌头上上下下认真地打转，小心不用到牙齿。他双颊使劲一嗦，大力吸允起顶部，这令Peter的背猛地弓了起来，一边低声咒骂。

释放后，Wade的手指摸了摸Peter的脸颊，然后向下探索，寻找着入口。Wade放开了Peter的阴茎，弯腰轻轻舔弄他的阴囊，使得Peter的屁股猛地一颤。

“ _求你了。_ ”Peter听起来很痛苦，Wade又把他拉下来，直到他的鼻子抵到他的肚子，直到他的舌头舔到浓密的根部。“好的。”Peter小心翼翼地试着往前顶了顶，Wade只是哼哼几声以示赞同，他向后退了几英寸，并催促Peter继续挺刺。

“噢该死，老天啊，Wade。”Peter紧抓着他的脑袋开始大力快速地操他的嘴，Wade跪下来，试着让下巴放松，让Peter按自己的需要来使用他。“ _靠近点。_ ”冲刺了不下十几下后Peter咬牙说道，Wade的双颊吸进去些使里面变得更紧，两根沾满护发素的手指毫无预警地钻进了Peter的后穴里，一边曲起指节扩张一边细细搜索着，直到他找到了那个G点令Peter越过了爆发的顶峰。

_太超过了。_

Omega向前猛然一倒，他撕心裂肺地哭喊，仿佛顺着Wade的嘴把自己都给倒空了似的。而那个大块头Alpha只是让他哭去，即使他嘴里的空气被断绝，即使他的眼睛湿得睁不开，他依然抱着他，吞下所有他的Omega能给他的东西，直到Peter浑身战栗、膝盖发软，直到他哭得气喘吁吁。

Wade放开了他，接着突然一把拉过Peter，Omega的双腿已不听使唤了，他抓住了他，让他坐在自己的脚踝上，然后带着Peter一起坐在浴室地板上。

Peter蜷缩着靠在Wade的腿上，在他Alpha的怀里紧闭双眼失声痛哭，仿佛要把一切都哭走，完完全全精疲力竭，完完全全消失殆尽。

“怎么样？这下感觉干净了？这样好点没？”Wade问他，Peter只是啜泣着点点头并把Wade抱得更紧。“不会再有阴影了Peter甜心，咱们把它赶走了，都消失了宝贝。如果它敢再回来咱们就再把它赶走，好吗？有我在呢。”

此时此刻Peter能做的只是紧紧抱着他，感受他的Alpha的心跳和他自己的融合在一起，感到些许平静。 

因为在Wade知道了这一切，看见了这的一切之后，他关心的只有Peter是否依然属于他。

因为——多怪啊，一个有脑子的Alpha不去忌惮蛛网和超级力量，只觉得它们很性感，还暗示你来玩捆绑游戏。

因为当Peter不知道自己需要什么的时候，Wade清楚明白他需要的是什么。

因为这是在他的全部人生中，Peter第一次清楚地知道他属于哪儿。

就是此处。 

Wade是对的。

事情仍然很可怕，他们还有很多事要处理，但只要他们在一起，这世界上所有事情都他妈可以“ _等等再说_ ”。

 

TBC

 

第十五章

 

这所安全的房子几乎是商店那所房子的翻版，带有两个小卧室，两个带防弹玻璃的浴室，还装上了防盗门。

“这里就像deja vue一样。”Peter笑道，“尤其是那个奇怪的印花和巨大的烤炉。”

Wade冲他咧嘴一笑。“我的喜好很固定的。”他耸耸肩说。“我喜欢把房子弄成错层式，只买蓝色的卡车，只喜欢漂亮柔韧、有个可爱的小屁股的Omega。”

他拍了拍Peter的屁股，向他眨眨眼。“你准备做些有趣的事情了吗，宝贝？好几天没碰你，我已经迫不及待了。”

“也许我们应该在把床折腾坏之前先在上面睡一觉，Wade。”Peter反驳道，“即使你知道我现在很强悍，也并不意味着你就可以试图毁了我。想要赢得比赛得缓慢又稳定的来。”

Wade哈哈大笑，“缓慢而稳定的？我已经三天没摸过你的屁股了，Peter。三天。可能已经有一年了。好吧，现在我要把这些东西收拾一下，检查检查，然后等我回来的时候，我希望你正光着身子等着我。”

Wade给了他一个深吻，然后走到楼梯上，把他们的行李放下，Peter也开始在屋子里四处察看。他很高兴他们终于来到了安全的房子，他们在路上花了很多时间，轮流开车，尽可能地远离那个地方。在酒店度过了漫长的一夜之后，Wade基本上就只是把Peter扔进卡车里。他们甚至都没有停下来过夜，连说话的时间都没有，各自沉浸在自己的思想里。

但Wade开车的时候并不会停止骚扰Peter，他把一只大手放在他的大腿上抚摸，或者握着他的手。甚至当轮到Peter开车，Wade睡在乘客座位上时，他也始终伸出一只手，一直伸到他的座位上。

今天早上，Wade兴奋地告诉他，他们离目的地只差几个小时了。那时，他的的身体就开始变得越来越热，想要互相碰触的冲动也越来越强烈。Peter感觉到了发情第一个症状，令人煎熬的热量，胃痉挛和疯狂上升的体温。他已经把抑制剂和气味阻断剂的剂量加倍来试图延迟发情期，但现在当他站在房子里时，他感到又一阵涌动的痉挛袭来了。

气味拦截器似乎还在工作，因为Wade什么也没发觉，但Peter知道它们随时都可能失效。这里有一个亲密无间的Alpha，他的生物系统将会超时工作以诱惑Wade无法抗拒他。

令人惊讶的是，Wade还没有感觉到他的异样，Alpha完全被家务和安全巡查分散了注意力，他们两个人的气味都充满了焦虑和紧张，在这个房间里，任何其他的气味都消失了。

但现在，他妈的，当热痉挛再次袭来时，Peter痛苦地弯下了腰，更糟的是，当他伸手去拿他的衬衫时，体温突然涨到了他无法接受的地步。可他还没有准备好，刚来到一个新地方，还很不习惯，而且，他们没有任何补给或其他任何交配需要的东西。

Peter以为自己能在Wade给他们准备吃的东西时自己动手解决，但是——哦，妈的。这下更糟了，他跑得太快以至瘫倒在地板上用手掌抵住硬木。热潮从来没有这么强烈过，他也从来没有如此热切地渴望着与一个Alpha交配。

“嘿，Peter小南瓜，我现在要跑到商店去买些东西，我们都需要什么呢——嘿，Peter，你还好吗？”Wade走下楼梯，看见他的男孩在发抖，立即跑了过去。他深吸了一口气，从胸腔里发出一声低吟。

“哦操，Peter。”Wade整个人都浸入了一股湿漉漉的、强烈的气味中，气味阻滞剂几乎完全失效了。

“我需要你，Alpha。”Peter喘着气，双手捂着肚子。”好痛。你不会相信它有多痛的。太强烈、太糟糕了，我的上帝。”

“我——我——是的。”Wade做了个深呼吸，捂住鼻子，用嘴吸了一口，这样他就能想出一个完整的句子。“好吧。好吧好吧好吧。我扶你上楼，宝贝。来吧。我会好好照顾你的，亲爱的。更痛了吗？没事的，我在这里。”Wade弯下腰，轻轻地把他抱在怀里。

“我把你放在卧室的床上，或者你想做什么都可以。你想洗个澡吗？我要去买些东西，然后我们——”

“Alpha。”

Peter的头耷拉着，Wade几乎要跪倒在地，一股难以抵挡的热气袭上了他的心头。

“现在我就要你。我等不及了。不要离开我。”情潮开始从男孩身上溢出，几乎立刻就湿透了他的牛仔裤，浓郁的气味几乎把Alpha推向了完全的野性。

Wade轻轻地把他放下来，靠在客厅的墙上，后退了几步，用手捂住了脸。“好吧，我只需要做个深呼吸，好吗？好的，好的。”他使劲地吞了一口唾沫，然后向燥热的Omega走去。“好的，宝贝，你能看见我吗？你要看着我，跟我说话，我们先在走廊呆两秒钟好吗？该死的，Peter，在我脱掉上衣之前看着我。”

凝视着他的、茫然的棕色眼睛，融化到近乎黑色。Wade深深地吸了一口气。

“这是件大事，宝贝。热身是件大事，分享也是件大事，你不会相信我有多想要吻你，但是亲爱的，你得告诉我你想要我，好吗？我们得来一些严肃的、复杂的前戏，我需要在能做任何事之前得到你的同意，好吗？Peter？看着我，告诉我你想要什么。”

“我想要的只有你，Wade，”Peter呻吟着，扭动着靠近，这样Wade才能碰他。“永远都只是你，Wade。关于我们我已经下定决心了。我已经等了很久，Alpha，我需要你。”

Wade忍不住露出微笑，男孩让他很高兴，于是他把嘴唇印到Peter的脖子上，舔着他们第一次时一起咬出的咬痕，着迷地嗅着温热的Omega。

“Wade。”

Peter又说了一遍，Wade朝他点点头，尽可能用自己完好的皮肤蹭着他的脸。“甜心，告诉我你需要什么，我都会给你。我保证。什么都给你，Peter，任何东西，只要你想要。”

“操我。”Omega说，“不然我就让你在一个人睡一星期，在床上只能自己动手解决！”他的声音稍稍提高了一点，夹杂着些微的怒火。

Wade咧嘴一笑。“我不会拒绝你的，小东西。”他戏弄着他，咬着他的耳朵。“这次我会好好照料你，亲爱的，永远都会。别担心。”

“yesssss。”当Wade靠在他身上时，Peter发出了一阵嘶嘶的声音，他的手臂紧紧地搂着Alpha的脖子。

“我爱你，Peter。”Wade低声说。

Peter的喉咙里发出低声的咕噜，似乎在他身上融化了。“我也爱你，Wade。我的Alpha。”他低声说，“我的幸福，我的爱。我需要你。”

隐形的丝线在他们之间牵扯着，Wade无法阻止自己走近亲吻他的Omega。热烈的吻纠缠了很长一段时间，直到Peter拥向他哀求着想要更多。Wade改变了立场，他把他推到墙上，在Peter的大腿之间狠狠地抵入自己的膝盖。

“哦操。”当Wade侵入他时，Peter闭上了眼睛。他可以感觉到男人穿过牛仔裤的手，只能无力地在Wade腿上磨蹭着屁股，嘶嘶地低吟着。

摩擦产生的快感让他很快乐。而当裤子变成了碍事的东西，Wade的脖子被发情的小兽咬得更厉害了。Omega扭动着。“给我，Wade，给我多一点。”

Wade点点头，在Omega热气的清香中，他的眼睛里充满了红色的欲望。“好的，宝贝。我知道，我知道，我在这里，我也想要你，Omega，我太想要你。等了这么久，我才得到你这样的宝贝。”Wade紧紧地吻着他，舌头急切地抵着Peter的嘴唇。

“快他妈的张开嘴，Peter，让我亲亲你。”

“上帝，Wade。”Peter喘着气，张开了唇瓣。Wade的舌尖冲了进去，霸道地舔着他的牙齿，两条湿漉漉的舌头缠绵在一起扭曲翻卷着。

Wade猛地站起来，搂着Peter把他从地板上抱了起来，然后再次让男孩被抵在墙上。

“你是我的。”Wade气喘吁吁地凝视着他，“说，你是我的。”

Peter疯狂地呜咽着，他把腿缠在Wade的腰上，试图更靠近他的Alpha。“我是你的，我是你的。我想要你，现在就要你，上帝，求你！”

Peter用双臂搂住Wade的脖子，想把他拉向自己再吻他一次。“给我，Wade，给我。我准备好了，我他妈的早就准备好了！”

情潮几乎完全失去控制了，第一波热浪奔涌着向他袭来，男孩呜咽着，啜泣着，想要尽可能地在欲海中抓住名为Wade的浮木。

Wade的胸口传来持续的隆隆声，他用胳膊搂住Peter的背，把他抬得更近一些。

“我想给你打个记号，Peter。我已经厌倦了等待。我迫不及待地想标记你，品尝你，认领你。不是这次，我们得先把该死的发情期弄走，但是亲爱的，很快，很快你就会得到我的标记。我希望咬住你的腺体的时候会是甜蜜又缓慢的。我想让你知道我有多爱你。你会成为我的宝贝，没人会把你从我身边带走。”

“操你妈。”Peter终于哭了出来，挣扎的身体差点撞到了墙上。“听不懂吗，请操我，Wade，只要碰碰我就好了！”

Wade舔了一下Peter的脖子，咬住泛红的耳朵。“知道你让我觉得有多艰难吗，宝贝？我的全部都是给你的，每一寸。我他妈早就想在你体内横冲直撞了。”

Wade伸手抚摸他的眼睫，Peter闭着眼睛低低地呻吟，手指紧紧抓着Wade宽阔的肩膀。

“Wade。”一声令人迷醉的低语。

Alpha用一个足以咬出瘀伤的吻凌虐着他的嘴唇，野兽般的撕咬舔舐着。

“躺下。”他喃喃地说，把Peter放在自己腿边半跪着，突然爆发出Alpha力量让Peter的裤子褪掉了。

“yes。”Peter啜泣着，Wade把他猛地撞到墙上，用一只手解开自己的裤子推到腿弯上。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？准备好被我搞得湿乎乎的了吗？”他的手指在Peter的两腿间快速滑动，指间腻着光滑的粘液，“Peter，深呼吸，baby boy，深吸一口气…”

当Wade插入时，Pete仰头叫了出来，即使是在热浪刚开始侵袭时放松、开放和潮湿的状态，Alpha巨大的性器仍然让他倍感疼痛。

“亲爱的，来吧，来吧。”Wade低声咒骂着，他的声音又低又沉，不断地告诉Peter他有多漂亮，有多好，他怎么迫不及待地想尝一尝他的味道。 当他被Peter的哭声所刺激一次又一次地刺进他的身体时，男孩就在他的背上抓挠乞求更多怜爱。

“要成结了，宝贝。你会感觉很好的，我们是天生一对。告诉我你想要我，亲爱的，宝贝，来吧，让我听听。”

“我想要你！快一点，把你的结给我，我会觉得空虚，没有你我会只剩空虚。”Peter喋喋不休，不停地说话，热浪太深刻地淹过来，他甚至都不在乎自己在说什么，他只知道他需要什么，而Alpha可以给他。

“Wade、Wade、Wade。”当Peter把指甲掐进Wade的肩头时，他几乎语无伦次地念诵着男人的名字，Wade紧紧地抱着他，一只手把他钉在墙上，另一只手穿过头发直奔他后颈的腺体。

“来，baby boy。”Wade低声说，“现在给我，来吧。”

Peter浑身发抖，他已经走得太远了，除了Alpha的命令听不到任何声音。他开始颤抖，热量席卷了脊椎，直到视力变得模糊一片白光闪过。

“Alpha。”他几乎哭出声，而Wade还在催促他继续往快感的前方行走，用粗糙的手指搂住他直挺挺的性器。Peter的腿缠得更紧，他咬着嘴唇，试图压抑住尖叫，性高潮几乎令他崩溃。Wade则使劲地把Peter拽下来，他的结迫使他穿过伸展的肌肉，把他锁在自己身上。 Omega身体深处的穴肉在收缩，他也要抵达高潮了，Wade一边喊着他的Omega的名字，一边在他的身体里抽插，整个身体都在颤抖，美妙的海潮把他们全都高高举起来了。

“Peter。Peter。baby boy，我爱你。”Wade一遍又一遍地对他说，紧紧地抱着他，试图抚摸他的每一寸皮肤，尽管他的结还在跳动让他很不舒服。Wade被这一切弄得头晕目眩，几乎站不起来，但这无关紧要，因为Omega在颤抖、喘息、呜咽，需要Wade用轻柔的吻安慰他。

“还好吗？你真美，上帝，看看你，真漂亮。你还好吧亲爱的？还好吗？”

“我没事。”Peter终于喘了口气，他把胳膊搂在Wade的脖子上，脸埋在胸前。“Wade。Alpha。我不能……”

“我知道。”Wade给了他一个又长又慢的吻。“我知道。我也是，宝贝。我也是。”

Peter想从男人身上起来，但因为拉动了Wade仍然膨胀的结，两人都忍不住叫了出来。

“该死的，别动。”Wade嘶哑地笑着说，“还得半个小时，亲爱的。来吧，我们转过去，我靠墙坐着，你就可以坐在我身上了。”

当他们笨拙地走到地板上时，Peter咯咯地笑了一声。

“所以你没有在关于性的文章上看过这个东西吗？”Wade说。

“那是什么？令人尴尬的、把我们锁在一起然后让我给你怀个宝宝的东西吗？”

“答对了。”

当被Wade翻身再次压住时，Peter发出了呻吟。“现在问这个肯定不是个好时机……但是你对孩子们有什么看法？因为我…刚才一切发生得太快了，我没有时间看医生然后开个处方什么的。”

“孩子们？”Wade若有所思地吻了他一下。“我觉得一打是个不错的数字。一打孩子。”

“一打？一群孩子？”Peter吓得跳了起来，弄得床吱吱作响。

Wade大笑，“Peter小蛋糕，看你惊慌失措的样子。可爱“。他再次吻了他，只是因为他拥有了吻他的资格，而且这让Peter很高兴。“我们不用担心这个，宝贝。呃，我们之前从来没有谈过这个，但对我来说...这不是一个选…”

“因为你——”Peter开始问，Wade点了点头。

“没错。但我们可以收养一、二、十几个……或者，八个。都可以。如果你把心放在孩子身上，那么我也会爱他们的，亲爱的，只要我们把这一切都搞定。你想要一个什么样的大家庭呢？我们应该收养一对双胞胎吗？我们可以像冯•特拉普一样…“

“上帝啊，别说了。”Peter笑着打断了他的话。“我们养条狗吧。一只大的、垂毛的公牛狗，我们可以给它起名字……马克西姆或者什么的。或者一个小小的毛茸茸的叫做混沌或者宙斯的小东西。总之，我会让Wade先生感谢上帝给了他一个如此令人惊叹的Omega。”

“所以，当我们等着结松开的时候…”Wade抬起他的臀部，Peter几乎发出了嚎叫，整个身体都充满了快感的光芒。

“操。”他在他身上泄愤似地咬了一口。“妈的，只有从Alpha身上我才能有这种感觉。这感觉真好。”

“是吗？”Wade扬起眉毛。“我想问你一些关于蜘蛛力量的事，但是我突然有了一个更好的主意。”他紧紧抓住Peter的屁股，把Omega抱到自己身上，Peter又开始呻吟了。

“再来一次吧，宝贝。”Wade不怀好意地低声说。

 

Wade一边刷牙，一边欣赏着镜子中的结缘印记，他瞥了一眼Peter脖子上那个协调的牙印，觉得这一周过得非常美妙。

“你很骄傲是吗？”Peter皱起眉头。

“我拯救了一个被热潮折磨得楚楚可怜的超级小英雄。”Wade反驳道，“任何一个普通人都会在第三、四天认输，但我不会那么容易放弃的。”

“到第四天你就已经没有选择的余地了好吗。”Peter反击，Wade舔了舔嘴唇，想起Peter威胁他要把他绑到床上然后从裤子里掏出他想要的东西的样子。那真是一场有趣的床上竞技。

“所以我们还需要弄清楚谁是籍籍无名的雇佣兵。”Peter一边说，一边放下毛巾，在瘦削的屁股上裹上一条牛仔裤。

在翻滚的热浪之间他们什么都谈过了。他们之间已经不再有秘密。Wade知道Ben叔叔和Gwen的事，也知道他是怎么成为Spiderman的，而关于“Deadpool”，Peter了解得就更多了。

“是的。不过我们得回东边去，找出是谁派人来追我们的。我在纽约还有几个朋友要去拜访。你觉得May姨会欢迎我们去吃晚饭吗？”

“我相信她一定会很激动的。”Peter笑着说，他真的很想念他的姨妈，“嘿，你工作的时候穿制服吗？”他突然问。“像我这样的？”

“有。”Wade把一件t恤套在头上。“红黑相间。紧身的款式让我的肌肉看起来很大，当然了，我的老二看上去更大。”

Peter翻了个白眼。

“baby boy，别对着我翻白眼。我看过你的照片，你在那件超级紧身衣里扭来扭去，就像你必须在带领着一群服从你命令的蜘蛛时需要炫耀自己的屁股一样。“

“我说了第一百万次了，Wade，没有什么超级蜘蛛军团。”

“但它是‘氨纶’的不是吗？”

“是的，是氨纶。”Peter承认了。

Wade高兴地拍手。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”他抬着眉毛问道，“这意味着我们需要整装待发，然后去纽约踢坏蛋的屁股。”

“整装待发？”Peter疑惑地说。

“当然，宝贝。我们可以在帝国大厦顶上飞来飞去，在最上面的天台上吃滚烫的玉米饼！还有各种各样超级强悍的阴谋诡计等着我们！我敢肯定穿着两只漂亮的鞋子的Steve•Rogers和他的复仇者们都不会介意我们分享他们的空间的，纽约可是很大的！”

“我不知道我有没有做好回纽约的准备。我试着把那些东西抛在脑后……但是，我觉得，这可能是个糟糕的主意。”Peter有点迟疑。

Wade的撇着嘴，假装愤怒。“你说的糟糕的主意是什么意思？我满脑子只有好主意！再说了，”他的手指轻轻地把Peter的下巴抬起来。“我们能应付任何事情，宝贝，为了胜利来组成英雄夫夫档吧！——我们准备好去纽约了，而纽约还没有为迎接我们做好准备！”

他在Peter的嘴唇上吻了吻，然后欢笑尖叫着一声跑下楼去。

“那里会很有趣的，Peter！”Wade边跑边大声叫着。

Peter叹了口气。

好吧，去纽约可能是个糟糕的主意。

但Wade说得对。

那里，一定会很有趣的。

 

END

 


End file.
